Chances Are
by Ambrogio'smoonlight
Summary: <html><head></head>When Bella left the Volturi in New Moon, Caius soon feels drawn to the mysterious human that confounded them all. He mistakes the mating pull for a desire to see her dead or changed, so he embarks to Forks to "watch over her". What happens when Caius stays at the Cullen's to better complete his mission. See how the events change in Bella's life when Caius arrives. M 4 sex/lang/V/AC</html>
1. No Second Chances

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence, Adult content.**

_**This is an alternate-universe fic. Caius and Bella in the story: Chances Are. Let me know if I should continue with it, R&R!**_

Chapter One: No Second Chances.

Caius'sPOV...

What the bleeding Christ was that! I felt the strange squeeze in my chest as she, that brazen human, the one so foolishly walks in here so composed and so confoundedly unafraid, leaves with the animal drinkers. What the hell was Aro thinking to just let her go? All he can think about was what kind of immortal she would make. I see her as a threat and nothing more! I never in all my existence thought I would experience such anxiety as she left us, but I do. My uneasiness felt like it was increasing as I just sit here. It turned into agony.

"Brother, what troubles you?" Aro asked leaning forward to gaze more fully at me from his seat.

"That was very risky to let her go like that, I believe she must be made in one of us now or die!" I say with conviction.

"I see, you question me?" Aro said narrowing his eyes at me.

That took me aback, I had no wish to challenge him. Damn, if it were not for this increasing tension, I would have not been so snappy. Marcus suddenly reached for Aro with a small smile twitching on his face. Aro turn to him in surprise. I stood in alarm to Marcus grinning and Aro's look of astonishment. I flit over to them and Marcus released Aro's hand. Aro rubbed his hands together thoughtfully then stood with me.

"Well brother if you are so worried about this situation, I suggest you take a few of the guard and go to Forks to see it through." Aro said with deadly calm.

Aro only got deadly calm when he was angry. I knew now I had gone to far with my opinions. Unfortunately with this new development, I could not keep my composer well. I hated the new world and he knew that. Aro's face was of wicked delight as he saw my shock and horror. He truly was pissed at me.

"You will go with Felix and Demetri." he paused as they flitted to my side suddenly, "report back to me daily and if the Cullen boy does not change her, I want you to summon us so we can "deal" with the Cullen's. Yes, I think this will be the best course, then I will have what I want at last. Now off with you Caius!"

I had no wish to cause more anger in him so I flitted of for our private jet and embarked for Washington, Forks without delay. Well, now I stepped into it! I hated this demeaning task, but maybe I will get to kill some of them and it will be not a total loss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV...

I remember thinking to myself once that if Edward was here, I could go through anything with his arms around me and by my side. Oh how wrong I was, I would soon find out. My doubts started with a dream, no a nightmare...

My heart thundered in my chest, I just kept hearing the cries of terror over and over. The red lady was coming for me. Death loomed over me as a shadow. _No, please no! Somebody help me! _I screamed out as I felt someone grab me roughly.

"Bella, it's okay! You are safe with me, no one will hurt you." Edward said to me when he gathered me into his arms.

"Edward, oh it was terrible." I say as I bury my head in his shoulder.

"It's over, it's over now." He coaxed me.

"Bella, we are almost home now." Alice said.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking up and gazed out the window.

"We are a few miles from Forks now, you slept the whole way." Alice explained as she drove the car.

I blinked as the sunlight shined on my face now and then as it peeked through the trees of the familiar forest. I breathed out a sigh of relief that did not ease my anxiety. I did not know why I was so afraid but it was not ceasing as I got nearer to our home, only growing. Why did I not want to go home?

Edward look on me with curiosity and it became more of a sour expression because it must have been written on my face how I was thinking. I hugged myself for warmth, coldness spread out from my heart and no amount of cuddling could chase it away now. I did not feel safe anymore! _Why?_


	2. Restless

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

_Wow, thank you all for your reviews on this story. I shall continue, so please R&R about it so I know what you think:)_!

**Chapter Two: Restless.**

Caius's POV...

I waited impatiently for the plane to land. I tapped my nails on the arm of my chair. My thoughts preyed on me relentlessly as I stare at Felix and Demetri fooling around with their new phones, sending ridiculous pictures to one another. I was surprised to find that I did not miss home too much. It was strange because I thought at least I would miss Athenodora. She's been my wife for centuries, you'd think I would miss her like I did on any other occasion. Funny how the sense of anxiety lessened the more we traveled on.

This had me thinking about Marcus. He told me true mates could not be separated it was distressful. Mated vampires were happy, existing together contented because they were complete and filled with joy. Well, I guess Dora was not my true mate after all, only a wife. I sigh to this knowledge. I think among the whole coven of the Volturi, Marcus was the only one to find a true mate. Once I thought it was a myth, but Marcus assured me it was a real thing. Most of us could not bear the wait so we married to ease the pain of loneliness, like Aro and myself did. I know that mates must not be rushed in to anything but I was not going to wait forever! Anyway, I've been here for over three thousand years. If I had a mate, surly I would be drawn to her or her to me. My thoughts began to race with bad outcomes that gave me pain.

_What if she was alive and she died?_

_What if her soul called to me and I missed it?_

_What the hell, I may have possibly killed her and thought she was an enemy!_

What ever happened, I just decided that I don't need a mate. I have a wife and that was good enough for me. I probably missed my chance long ago and I will have to just accept it. Though truly, it did nothing to stop the yearning for completion and to fill the loneliness that choked my heart. I figure my life was as it should be, and this hopelessness about finding a true mate is part of my existence. Hell, Aro accepted it didn't he? Why should I even care.

Back to the task at hand. _Bella. _

That young woman will not get away from the Volturi. No, I trust no one! It's what keeps me alive. You don't get this old without learning a thing or two. Suddenly, I heard a voice in my head.

_Come to me. Hurry, please!_

The voice was weak and gentle, liken to a faint whisper with a female softness that sent a shiver down my spine.

_Another wants me, but he is not you. Please come to me… before it is too late. _

"Who dares to want you? Help me find you so I can protect you." I whisper aloud, although it was not necessary, she could not hear me.

Could it be my mate after all these years? I must find her. I feel as though I am going in the right direction. I get excited, soon I should find her but the fact another is after her disturbs my happiness.

_I'll kill him! _I muse but_ s_uddenly my thoughts are interrupted.

"Master, you should see this pic of Felix. Remember the Christmas present Aro got him. No one has seen him in it because he is too embarrassed but I took a picture while he wasn't looking. Take a look at this!" Demetri said fighting Felix's hold he had on him and almost missed his chance but Demetri tossed the phone so it landed on my lap.

I picked it up and found before me a hilarious pic of Felix in the new car. Aro had gotten him a smart car. What a moronic thing to give an almost seven-foot tall guy. He looks as if he was crushed up to his chin with his knees in his face. He looked even more awkward because he had to duck.

"Yeah, that's really idiotic! Felix, you might as well be driving a clown car. Hey as a matter of fact, you might even fit better in one then that thing!" I say as Demetri doubled over in laughter.

"You're an asshole Demetri!" Felix fumed.

"Yup, but at least I can fit in my car!" Demetri countered.

"Yeah, I'd fit too if I had a Hummer like you. I think Aro mixed up our gifts." Felix grumbled.

"Naw, he wanted to give you that car so he could get you back for all the stupid jokes you subjected him to!" Demetri teased.

"I thought he liked my jokes." Felix whined, losing humor.

"Well, he would, but you screw up the punch-line every time." Demetri pointed out.

"Like what?" Felix asked defensively.

"Like the one about the dying husband. Dude, you always forget the punch-line. It's just not funny when it's just...**After his annual checkup, Bob learns that he has a rare disease and 12 hours to live.**

**His wife tearfully says, "Honey, I'm going to give you a night you'll never forget."**

**They make passionate love with an ardor they haven't felt in years. When they're done, Bob asks his wife, "Can we do it again?" This time it's even more passionate.**

**Later, as she is about to doze off, Bob gives her a nudge and says, "Honey, I know it's getting late, but I think we can do it one more time." " **And that's where you end it. Not funny man." Demetri explains.

"Shut up, you're just jealous cuz you're not funny." Felix defended.

Demetri shook his head and turn to me as I snapped my fingers.

"Well, are you going to tell the punch-line fool?" I asked annoyed because one should not tell a joke like that and leave everyone hanging.

"Oh yeah it's, **"That's easy for you to say," she complains. "_You _****don't have to get up in the morning."** Demetri says and bust out laughing.

Felix crosses his arms and as Demetri moves to take his seat, shoots out a leg and trips him. Demetri falls, laughing into his seat.

_Morons._

"Please stay seated, we are on our final approach, Seattle Washington Airport." The pilot announced.

"Oh great, we're here. You two get the bags. We are going to pay an old friend a visit." I say.


	3. Guess Who's Coming For Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

_Sorry this is so short but I'm doing chapters scene by scene._

**Chapter three: Guess Who's Coming For Dinner.**

Bella'sPOV...

Edward wanted to marry me. I hated marriage, I mean look at the way it turned out for my parents. So not good. I want him to change me and he would not do it till I marry him. Talk about demands. Ugh, if he doesn't do it I'm afraid something will happen to me. Well, I decided nothing. I'm just torn.

Besides, I'm to graduate and I haven't seen Jacob in so long. Will he forgive me? I hope so, he's my best friend. But he will not answer any of my calls. So I will go to him.

Well, I tried is more like it, but Edward sabotaged my truck. We had an argument and he would not let me go to Jacob. I was pissed. **How dare he just control me like that!** Jacob saved me, how can Edward not trust him. One other explanation, Edward's jealous of Jacob, I just know it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I sat in the Cullen's living room we all talked about the strange disappearances that are happening in Seattle. Edward is afraid the Volturi will step in soon and I was too for my life. Why will he not just change me dammit?!

Alice was talking about having a party when all of a sudden she looks afraid. Edwards eyes grow twice their size and Jasper flits to her side.

"What is it?" Jasper asked softly.

"It's Caius, he's coming." Alice said in a whisper.

"What is it because of the killings?" I ask.

"No Bella, but I see that he will soon find out and deal with it. He comes about you." Alice explained.

"What?! Alice do you see if he kills me?" I ask feeling my throat suddenly start to constrict in fear.

Edward growls and pulls me to his body. She shook her head but would not tell me anything farther. Edward takes me to his room. He sits me down and looks me in the eye.

"There is nothing we can do. We can not run, Demetri will track us down in no time. All we can do is wait. I saw in Alice's thoughts that he may not harm you yet but you must be brave. He means to make sure you are one of us and will not expose our kind. That's his mission. As long as we stay calm, it will be alright." Edward explains to me gently.

It was hard to feel calm when the most ruthless of the three kings was coming for you.

"Edward, I beg you, please change me!" I say panic rising in me.

"No Bella, marry me!" Edward said crossing his arms.

I can't believe he was this stubborn. I was just not ready, what the fuck?!

"No, I'm not ready yet. Besides, I got to go...it's late." I say as I get up.

"Bella..." Edward started to say but I cut him off.

"Not now, can't talk now, let me go." I say as I leave the room.

As he drove me home, I was lost in my thoughts. Caius was coming for me. Uncertainty was taking over my heart along with a strange thrill. Something inside was calming to the chaos in side of me. So strange I should be trembling in terror at the thought. But I wasn't any more. Then a wicked thought entered my mind, if Edward will not change me perhaps he will.


	4. The Taste Of Fear

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

_**Thank you all my dear readers, you all are very encouraging and it helps so much. Hope you like this chapter, R&R please:)!**_

Chapter Four: The Taste Of Fear.

Bella'sPOV...

I woke with a shrill cry. My eyes shot open and I soon came to immediate awareness of my surroundings.

_I'm home_. _In my own bed._

My heart was pounding out of my chest and my breath short and fast, I sat up and looked around my bedroom.

"Nothing here, no one." I whispered to myself as I shivered and rubbed my arms to warm myself despite the warmth of my bedroom.

I was chilled to the bone, but was happy to be here in my bed. Edward wanted me to stay with his family last night but I stuck to my guns and wanted to go home. Even though Caius is coming, I just wanted home.

I sigh as I pulled myself out of bed and rose to my feet. Stretching lightly, I was still tired from tossing and turning from the nightmare. I seem to be having too many of them lately, the nights haunted me. I thought about last nights dream as I made my way into the kitchen. Truthfully, I didn't want to sleep anymore even though I was still tired, the nightmare returns.

The red lady is there and she brings with her violence, the fear. Also I felt a yearning for… something or someone. In the night terrors, I felt something evil lurking in the shadows. It might be the fear of my impending demise because Caius would surely make sure I died or changed, but no, it felt more like a dark presence and impending doom. Every night the unknown entity felt closer, more **suffocating**. A new element entered the dream last night. It was someone else in danger and all I can think about was Edward or Jacob. They always defended me and it might be one of them. I know one thing, I cared for this one a great deal.

I shook of my musings then went to the fridge and poured myself some orange juice and made toast. I didn't feel like much today and soon made my way up to shower. I decided to at least enjoy the comfort of a hot shower and put the fear out of my mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CaiusPOV...

I just flitted in a frenzy out of the plane and almost left my guards behind as they carried our bags. With the extra bulk and weight they had to carry, I flew ahead almost a mile. I was not used to my heightened emotions coming now to the surface so raw and violent. I felt my mate in danger as the night passed. My whole being was humming with energy pent-up inside from having to sit all those long hours. It was unbearable. I wanted to just jump from the plane and it took all my discipline to remain. I growled in annoyance at my guard because they were too slow. Ugh, I wish Marcus had explained to me and warned me about the intensity of emotions. I may have had romantic feelings for Athenodora, but this! It was untamed, exploding from my soul. If I had a soul that is. I could believe I really had one after this! It was so hard to keep my composure, I felt like I could lose control at any given time.

"Come on morons, get the lead out, move it!" I shout back at them, a mile away.

"As fast as possible, Master!" Demetri calls back and grunts as he slung the strap from the bag that slipped from his thin shoulders back up.

I had to get a grip.

_Come on Caius, don't let it get to you. You have a mission vampire, so let's get it done! I_ say to get myself together.

_Shit!_ How was I going to keep myself together and be in control of my life. It's just been up-heaved by a little voice in my head. During the night it was worse, I felt her emotions. So afraid, so alone. I feel as though I could come undone with all my love fueling my resolve. I will save her!

I stop so they could catch up to me. They arrived as a sudden whoosh caused my cloak to billow about. We were now on the edge of the quint little town of Forks. Bella's town and my old friend, Carlisle. I decided to seek him out and stay with him. I know he will open his home to us, especially if I promise to hunt else where. Though I know my mission and it will remain my priority, I will try to find her. The one my soul calls to.

We make are way up to the Cullen's residence. Ah, what a charming building, so beautiful. I'm sure I will be comfortable here. Though I think my presence here will be felt as fear. I chuckle to myself. Yes and they should fear it, especially Edward Cullen.

I stepped up to the door but found that I did not have to knock. The door opened to us and there stood Carlisle.

"Hello old friend, may we converse inside, it's been a long journey?" I ask with a smile gracing my lips.


	5. Enter Caius

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

_**I am so happy you all like this, please R&R! Thanks!**_

Chapter Five: Enter Caius.

Caius POV...

"Caius, dear friend please have a seat." Carlisle said graciously as he led me over to sit in the empty chair facing his very nervous looking family.

My guard put the bags down by the door and followed me in and flanked me as I took my seat. Jasper and Alice were cuddling with Rosalie and Emmett by them on the couch. Carlisle walk to Esme and put is arm around affectionately and turn to me expectantly.

"I come to see how Edward is doing with Bella. So, where is he?" I ask looking around.

His scent was not too far, I could tell he was in the house. A creak on the stair case alerted me that he was coming this way. Down the hall, just behind me he entered, making his way to the opposite chair.

"Edward, Caius was just talking about Bella. Could you explain to him your plans, please." Carlisle asked with a hint of nervousness.

I smile to all the panic-stricken faces with satisfaction. They were all afraid. The room reeked with the delightful scent. Fear was useful when you're the one causing it. They fear me and I get respect and compliance. I have to work extra hard for it being the only king without a gift.

"Tell me young Edward, did you plan on changing the human?" I asked plainly. I had no wish to beat around the bush here. I was weary from travel and worried for my mate.

"Yes, but only if she agrees to marry me. Bella is thinking about it." Edward states hurriedly.

"I see, does she even want to be changed?"

"Yes, right now...but I want her forever and I just can't till she makes a decision." He finishes rather unsure of himself.

"So, let me get this straight. You made the decision to defy the Volturi based on a human's choice?" I asked losing my patience.

Esme gasped and Carlisle hushed her softly. I did not tear my eyes away to look at the others but kept them glaring at this up-start in front of me. I was right to come, this might go bad for us. Edward might change his mind and let her go.

"No, Caius...please! I was going to have to change her one way or the other...I...just wanted to make her mine!" Edward stammers out.

"This human, I'm assuming will give you an answer soon?" I asked sighing to the boy's complete lack of regard for the rules.

"Yes..." he begins to say but stops suddenly and snaps his head to look at the group on the couch.

I turn to see Alice in a trance and Jasper looking very troubled, no more like terrified. Carlisle stepped forward.

"What is it Alice?" He asked as he knelt in front of her.

"It's Victoria, she's here! Bella's in terrible danger, she's being hunted!" She shouted and flits out to the front yard.

Edward hurried behind me and told me what happen to Bella sometime ago with James. Now his mate wants her dead in revenge for killing her's. This was no big surprise, but what did alarm me, was the fact that the idiot stalled in changing Bella. Doesn't he care about his mate. It seemed to me the only thing he wanted was his own way. The infant!

We all gathered out front and waited. Alice said that she was near. I strained my ears to hear. Strange but not too surprising. Not a sound, not even the forest animals would move. They knew when a predator was near. My ears caught something, and I felt an uneasy twinge inside that made the hair at the back of my neck stand on end. Then a flash of red! She was running just beside us, looking for the girl no doubt!

"There she is!" Alice yells and flitted off.

I soon realized this female vampire was gifted cause she was unnaturally hard to catch. What's more, she was fast and strong. Emmett almost had her but she punched him hard and he flew back. I raced ahead to try to cut her off, then I saw them. Wolves. Gigantic as bears. I knew they were supernatural but what they were, I was unsure. Werewolves came to mind though in my recollection, they didn't look the same. Perhaps they were a new breed. I raced along and watched it attack Victoria. She smashed it in the ribs and it yipe as it fell. I was just about to pounce on her at the stream when Carlisle called out.

"Don't Caius, that's the wolves territory!"

However, I was mid pounce as he called and it never entered my head that I was not to go any farther. I almost had her but the wolf turned and attacked. It snapped and grazed my arm. I backed away at the Cullen's request. What the hell! It let me go! These creatures had intelligence and control that was not like a werewolf at all.

Jasper gave chase then reported he lost her scent after five miles. So that's all we could do for now. We will wait till we had another opportunity. We all made it back to the house and went to the living room to talk.

"So, these wolves are human you say?" I ask as I took a cloth from Esme and nursed my scratches that the wolf inflicted on me.

"Yes that was Paul. They belong to a pack. They protect humans from our kind." Carlisle explained.

"You have some sort of alliance with them?"

"Well sort of, it's a treaty. Caius you must never kill in Forks or La Push. It will break our treaty and they will come for us to kill us." Carlisle pleaded.

"I have no wish to kill in your or their territory! Relax, but I will ask one thing."

He nodded for me to go on. "I wish to stay here for the time being, to watch over how things will progress. But in light of this new development, I will help you also to find this woman and put an end to her." I declare.

Alice stands suddenly and looks at me, shocked.

"Caius, she's planning an attack. The killings are not just foolish random events. She's creating an army to destroy us all!" Alice cries out and Jasper pulls her into an embrace.

I growl at the news and Felix and Demetri flit to my side. I stand to speak.

"I will join you! This must not be allowed to happen. Think of the exposure! I will report to my brother's about this and request Jane and Alec to come. You will not stand alone in this fight because we now have a common enemy. I will put this "Bella thing" for now on the back burner." Edward smiles but I warn him. "Don't think you can stall much longer boy, and remember I'm watching you."

"Fine." He says as I watch him go leaving me to my thoughts.

A new-born army coming our way, how much time do we have? I need to phone my brothers soon, it seems I need the witch twin's to come and help.


	6. She Will Be Mine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

_**Lemon alert in this one. I hope you like. R&R please with sugar on top!**_

**Chapter Six: She Will Be Mine.**

Bella's POV...

I'm pissed! Edward is such a gigantic ass. I thought I could trust him, but he damaged it so badly today. I'm going home now. Jacob is taking me. I upset with him too. Damn boys!

It all started when Edward was taking me to school. When we parked, Edward's spidy senses were tingling again. _Stay in the car,_ he order's. Fuck no! Just who do I see as I follow along, it was Jacob. He was there to meet Edward, not me. What the fuck, get over it already! He was such a baby, but it was what he said that angered me. Edward was warned to stay out of the wolves territory. They were chasing Victoria! **The bitch was after me and Edward doesn't tell me?!** Edward lied to me_ again, _claiming he did it to protect me. **Bull shit**! Most frustrating, was that he kept the fact that Caius was here a secret! Caius breached the land, almost killing Victoria. Now come to find out, he wants to see me! What was Edward waiting for? The maniac to get to me then change me or worse. I nearly exploded when I found out that he was staying with the Cullen's! So needless to say, I got mad and went with Jacob, thinking he was more on my side. But as we talked, I let it slip that I wanted to wait till after graduation to marry Edward. I was scared into this decision! Victoria was after me and Caius surly would kill me if I wasn't changed. So does any girl blame me! Death or marriage, um not good choices but marriage seemed better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I get home, wave good-bye to Jake and the house is dark. Dad was not home yet. I get my key out and unlock the door. As I entered, my only aid for my sight was a glimmer of moonlight that came through the kitchen windows revealing a shadowy movement, catching my eye. It shot from the kitchen to the living room, I froze! My breath inhaled sharply as a creek on the floor boards was coming toward me in the darkness. I backed away into the closed-door. Silence hung over me, complete and unbroken. It was unnerving, something was wrong. I could not say who it was. Yet I was afraid, more afraid than I had ever felt in my life. Then the light snapped on and I blink rapidly as my vision came into focus.

Red eyes stared me down and narrowed. He was of average height with brown hair and very young, couldn't be any more than twenty. I jumped as he growled. I scream as he flit in front of me. His lips curling into a snarl, baring his teeth. I was caught, trapped and his prey.

Suddenly the door behind me was yanked open and I fell.

CaiusPOV...

A fear flooded my soul and I knew it was her's.

_Come to me. I need you!_

I stopped, all my instincts were on overload.

"Talk to me. Help me find you."

The bond was a much stronger this time. I took a deep breath and calmed myself, opening up my senses, trying to find her scent.

_I don't know how long, I'm afraid! He's going to kill me!_

"Just keep talking to me!" I tell her and flit to town, following her scent trail.

I reach her home in moment. The danger and her need for me, drew me in the right direction. The house was dark, save for the kitchen. The scent of another was leading in there and strong. In a flash I dash to the front door as a scream tore into my soul!

I was shocked to see Bella falling backwards into my arms. I heard the other's growl and placed Bella outside as I ran in. Sensing me, he flit away, _the coward_!

I chased him and lost him upstairs.

"Come on, you bastard, show yourself to me," I whisper with my voice full of malice. "I will rip your balls off!"

This vampire was young, I can sense it! Even though I knew this one could be too strong for me,

right now, all I wanted to do was tear this one's head off just for being in close proximity to my mate.

This had me suddenly thinking,_ Bella was my mate? Fucking Hell!_

As I was stunned, the new-born struck the first blow, raking razor-sharp claws over my face. I was pissed off it got the better of me. So, I struck hard and fast in the young one's face, sending it flying across the room. He panicked as I stalked forward then leaped out the window. Gone.

Suddenly, I heard a gasp and instinctively whirled to defend myself. Snarling, ready to kill. It took me only a few seconds to realize that the noise had come from Bella.

She stood there by her door, complete terror evident on her face. I can feel her fear and I didn't like it. She should never be afraid of me. Okay…on second thought, maybe she had a good reason to be afraid, I must look like hell. My eyes took in her bewildered expression as she look about her room because the fight caused such a mess.

"Bella, sorry to scare you, please be calm." I say holding my hands up in surrender.

"Caius... you saved me!" she whispered out as she crumbled into a faint.

I ran and caught her before she hit the floor. Her head fell back and then I stroked her hand gently. Then suddenly, something happened. The power flowed though me to her. I was suddenly tingling in pleasure as it ran through me, head to toe and then centralizing in the lower regions. I was stupefied. I held in my arms my destiny, my mate!

She was irresistible..so beautiful and all MINE!

I leaned down as the primal instincts took over. I claimed her lips, swooping down, branding her. I need to possess her, now! My body caught fire as her human soft, hot body cause my arousal. My cock became rock hard, ready to take her! Her mouth gave in to me and open under my unrelenting kissing. I wanted to roar with satisfaction as she responded favorably.

S_he was submitting!_ I put my hand in her hair and pulled her up and savored her kisses. I devoured her and darted my tongue in and out, sliding it along her's. She moaned and I didn't know how long I was under, for she had me lost. My hands roamed all over her and she arched pleasingly. I grabbed her rear and she wrapped her legs around me. I moved against her showing how much I wanted her. I needed her. Had to have her!

_She's mine._

I need to make her moan with pleasure. I need her to want me. I tear off her jeans and go for the moist center. She felt so warm and wonderful. My finger teased her, eliciting pleasure from her. I lift her and sat her on her dresser. My hand smoothed her milky white thighs and cupped her ass. I moved my hands up to her plump round breast and thumbed the nipple through the thin fabric of her t-shirt. I massaged her clit in her pink panties. "Open," I demanded, needing to touch her. She responded by spreading her legs, allowing my dominance, and it nearly drove me out of control. My fingers immediately dipped into her soft center. I leaned her back on the dresser and brought my mouth to her breasts and kissed.

"Caius...what...?" I hardly heard her. I just wanted to watch her climax.

_For me my mate, only for me! _

My fingers were rhythmically slamming into her, she was aching; opening; while I worked her G spot. She was trembling and crying out, sweet music to my ears! I soon felt her climax begin, her muscles clamped around me. My lips captured her nipples through the t-shirt easily. Damn...she was a goddess!

As she climaxed, I could almost feel her's, like my own. Elation flooded me as I saw her satisfied. I wanted to have her now!

"Oh Caius, no one's ever done that to me before! I never knew how good it could be!" She panted.

_I had her, all MINE!_ I fought all instincts to just fuck her brains out. I wondered if Edward ever touched her and I grew jealous at the thought. I needed to claim her before he does!

As I held her she trembled with completion. Then suddenly started and came out of her pleasure haze.

"Caius? What the hell?!" she calls out, her voice a little shaky as she pulls away.

My eyes burned with want as she covered her body with a robe. I shamelessly made no effort to hide it; my regard. I watched as she composed herself and held the robe together with one hand. Her eyes raked over me, looking terrified. I must look like a true predator and I felt as wild. I struggled for control, barely able to keep from taking her all the way.

_Please don't be afraid. I need you! I want you! _ I hated the fear in her eyes.

Too late to go back now. The thoughts would always remain in the heart; the bond connecting us was powerful.

She looked on me in terror as I moved to close the gap between us.

"No, go! GET OUT!" she screamed at me and pointed to the window.

She was overwhelmed, I realized, but I wanted her to see me in a different light. Not a cruel hard-hearted king she remembered.

"Bella, please let me explain..." I say in desperation.

"No not now, I can't... go!" she ordered me.

I looked at her sadly and decided it was best to let her cool off and see her another day.

"I will, but Bella I will not leave you alone. I am standing guard tonight and no one will harm my mate!" and with that I jumped out into the night from her window and perched on a near-by tree. I longed for her all the while and I watched her ready for bed. She looked out her window at me. I saw her lips go into a straight line in severity then she shut the window and soon went to sleep. I sighed, _dammit!_ I hope my instincts did not just blow my chances with my true mate. I hope she forgives me.


	7. Realizations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

_**Thank you all for the great reviews! Hope you like this one, sorry about the cliffy ahead of time! R&R:)!**_

Chapter Seven: Realizations

Caius's POV...

"Hello Marcus, I...uh have shocking news. Bella's... my mate." I pause to his sigh. Well, I wasn't expecting that reaction."What Marcus?"

"I have known since she first walked in and met us." He paused to my exclamation, "What the hell Marcus, why didn't you tell me?!"

"I knew you would explode if I said anything, you know that you loathe humans, so I let you find out on your own. It was the wisest action."

I couldn't believe it! I bet that's why he touched Aro when she left and why Aro wanted me to go. I thought he was angry at me but maybe not, the conniving fox.

"Marcus will this agony ever end?" I ask, tiring of the effects of the bond.

Marcus chuckles."Yes brother, it will get better soon, believe me."

"Hard to believe a vampire suffering from depression was just laughing at me." I mumbled bitterly.

He answers with more laughter just, great! "Just tell me one thing, will the madness and jealousy end too?"

"It will decrease and be manageable. But separation will always be painful. However, possession and the desire to protect her will always be present. But the need to dominate her will lighten up some." he paused and chuckles again." You may even enjoy her on top at times, um?"

"Marcus, you really should shake out of this dreary mood," he burst out laughing at me at that, "Seriously, I miss how you used to be Brother."

"Thank you Caius, if you stop being a hot-tempered; pig head, maybe I will!" he joked.

"Ah, not a chance! Let me talk to Aro."

"Just a minute, here's Aro. Bye brother."

"Bye Marcus."

"Hello my dear brother. What's going on over there now?" Aro asked cheerfully.

"Listen Aro, I need Alec and Jane to come right away. There is a serious issue developing. A new-born army is coming to destroy us. Bella my mate, is in danger."

"I will send them right away!" he exclaimed and called them to him. "Are you and her mated yet?" he asked, a little nosy if you ask me.

"No Aro, I just scared the devil out of her with my bond instincts taking over. Gods, I'm so embarrassed, I don't know how I'm going to explain this?" I confess and then I hear the muffled draw of Marcus.

"Just be gentle and let nature take its course. Marcus says to tell you that you need to wait till she asks you. Do not touch her again without permission or you'll go impotent. Before you mate, she needs to ask you to make love to her; her soul will call to you and she will say _complete me_. Then you can take her and only then."

"Aro, will I hurt her, I mean she so fragile as a human?" I say my voice shaking with concern, Aro paused to listen to Marcus.

"No, you could never hurt your other half. She is part of your soul. You will have control once you enter her. It will be alright." he says reassuring me, then Alec and Jane arrive and he gives them instructions.

"Don't worry Caius, the twins will be there in two days, okay?"

"Yes, thank you Aro." I say relieved for the help.

"Be safe dearest one, good-by." Aro says to me then hangs up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as I pocket my phone, I feel a presence. I jump down from the trees ready for anything and listen. A rush of displaced air caused my hair to blow about my face and there stood in front of me, Edward. **Shit!** I knew I had to use my skill I learned to block out Aro. Back in our ancient days, I went to Tibet for a year to study with the masters so I could have a bit of privacy when I wanted it. Edward will not read me as long as I concentrate.

"I came to find you. But I'm curious is to why you are here." Edward said, narrowing his topaz eyes at me.

"Bold, aren't you boy?" he looked suddenly unsure of himself as I spoke. Good still afraid I see. "Well, your girlfriend here is safe, thanks to me." I say and his eyes widened at me then snapped them to the direction of her house in worry.

"She's... _fine_." I say with a tone of double meaning that seemed to alarm the kid.

_Dammit_, I was hiding my thoughts masterly but not my feelings too well. I had to get him distracted so he wouldn't think about it.

"An intruder was going to kill her so I fought it. I believe it was a new-born. It escaped me, regretfully. So, I decided not to leave her unprotected since it could come back." _Well, that did it._

He dashed to her house and lighted on her window pane. Then disappear inside. My inner beast wanted to rip him limb from limb. It took all my mental discipline to not go after him. I knew I could trust her, the mating pull will make sure she was loyal to me till we were mated. But not him. It killed me he was near my mate. Ugh!

Bella's POV...

I was up too early for me to get enough sleep. I new that, but I was thinking too much. My mind was in a whirl, just swirling around with massive amounts of emotions. I looked about my room all in shambles and went to work. I cleaned furiously by the time I was done, it was immaculate.

I just couldn't stop the thoughts, damn I was a mess. I flopped on my bed and tried to read but could not take in a single word. So, I tossed it away. Dad came home late and just peeked in and said good night. But I pretended to be asleep. I didn't want to explain my restlessness.

Last night, since the incident with Caius, all I could think about was him. As if he cast an evil spell on me, I thought about his body. His touch. His passion. Now it seemed, I had another vampire in my life. Great, _really fate!_ Don't you have anyone else to fuck with! I'd hoped it was all just an erotic dream.

Somewhere, just out of nowhere, I heard him in my mind.

_I'm sorry...forgive me... _It whispered huskily to me, full of regret. Then I got up and looked out the window, yup he was still there. I wasn't dreaming, _crap_!

J_ust how was he doing that?_ I frowned. He had a connection to speak into my mind. It sounded so sad and I wanted to go to him. I yearned as he did. I felt his feelings. It was so strange. As I sat and tried to listen, I was sudden shaken out of my trance when my window flew up and in came Edward.

He crouched near me as he landed lightly, then stood. I instinctively ran into his arms but something's changed. I pulled away looking embarrassed and awkward. **What the fuck?**

He held my arms and asked if I was alright. I assured him that I was. He said he was truly sorry he could not be there. But I foolishly blurted out my gratitude for Caius being there. _Shit!_ It was like I was compelled to say it.

" So, Caius was your hero. I see I was not needed after all." he said bitterly.

"I...didn't mean it like that Edward!" However, I hesitated and I saw my words didn't quite convince him.

"Well, as long as you are alright...I guess it shouldn't matter who saved you." He said, straining to hide his jealousy.

My breath hitched as he snapped his head toward my dresser and sniffed. I went red as a lit match as I realized why. _Oh No_!

"I know you were aroused," I shook my head, "I_ know_ it Bella." He hissed as he moved over to the place Caius had me, I shivered at the intense look he shot at me. "I smell the other vampire and Caius. Did any of them touch you?"

_Holy shit! How was I going to explain that!_


	8. She Will Be Protected

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

_**Thank you all, you wonderful devoted readers. Hope you like!...as per usual R&R please.**_

**Chapter Eight: She Will Be Protected.**

**Bella's POV...**

I panicked! FUCK! What to I do? What do I do? The useless questions taunted me as I groped in my thoughts for how to answer Edward. Then I heard Caius again.

_Bella, tell him you were thinking of him than got horny so you touched yourself and couldn't help it. _

_What, wait! You want me to tell him I masturbate! No way! _I flushed at the thought.

_Come on little girl! You know you must have before, everyone has at some point or another, so just do it! He'll eat it up. Trust me._

He's got to be kidding me! _No Caius, that's not what I want him to think of me doing right now!_

_Come on...do it cara mia. Believe me, he'll be flattered. He'll forget the whole thing. _He coaxed me.

Well maybe he had a point. I gulp and take a shaky breath as Edward moved to stand over me. I wanted nothing more than to just melt into the floor and disappear but that was not an option. I was forced to stare into his darkening eyes full of accusation that literally burned with anger. I had a feeling of dread in my heart from what I had to do. Well, if I didn't give this most private and embarrassing explanation, Caius would have to fight him and most likely Edward would be on the losing end. So here goes nothing.

"Edward, I...was not expecting you. Um, well you came at an awkward time." I began to say but Edward, cut me off with a growl.

"Tell me who touched you!" He demanded with a shout.

I could feel Caius getting very angry at Edward's tone. It startled me too, Edward's demeanor. I never seen him like this before, not even when he was jealous of Jacob. I had to get this over with, before Caius burst in here and kills him. I knew Caius can feel my growing fear as I can feel his anger.

"Listen Edward, I...was just so tired from the attack so I had to get some sleep. I was dreaming of you, not just any dream but an erotic one. So... I um... had to sort of...had to saté my desires, if you know what I mean?" I say rather meekly, looking not at his eyes but at my hands. I twisted them in nervousness.

I looked up curious to see the effect of my words. His face morphed from anger to astonishment, than amusement. A sly smile formed on his lips and he chuckled.

"Really?" I nod and smiled sheepishly, then he burst out laughing.

"Well, it happens." He said then I ducked my head as he embraced me.

"So, was I good?" He asked, shocking me with the casual way he spoke as if I just finished making out with him for real.

I pushed the hair behind my ears. "I think you already know the answer to that." I say simply and he laughed some more.

"Um wow, Bella! You make me so damn hard, your father wont be back from work for some time so, what do you say? Let's fool around." he said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

Great, _now_ he gets fresh, _Fuck_! Was my life not complicated enough?! I push him towards the door.

"Would you just stop, already?" I said, shaking my head at him.

"I assure you when we do it, I won't disappoint you." he said trying to coax me as I struggled to push him out of the room. I shook my head again so he relented and took my hand then led me downstairs.

"So, you ready to go? My family wants to talk to you. We need to get our heads together and see how to handle this."

"Okay, let's go."

"Lock the door when you leave, Bella."

"I will." He turned to me and his face became serious as I turned back from the door. I shiver to the chill in the air. He noticed and removed his jacket.

"Here, put this on". I'd thanked him quietly and then slipped it on.

Feeling better, I'd moved in a little closer to him and then rested my head on his shoulder. I hugged him tight.

"Edward," I'd whispered, after we'd stayed in one another arms for a while. "I don't really know what I'd do without you and your family." He'd chuckled.

"Well, you wouldn't be in this mess. I know that." Smiling, I pulled back to look in his eyes and then we'd both stared at each other in silence.

When no words were spoken by either of us, I'd reached for him, cupped his face, pulling him down closer to mine.

I had to see if I still loved him. Caius caused such unbridled passions in me. I wondered if I still had any feelings for Edward. We kissed, and then kissed some more, I was waiting for the fireworks, or some type of spark, but there was absolutely nothing. _I knew it_. Eventually, we'd pulled away from each other and then I felt a strain in my chest. I didn't feel right. It was weird.

His forehead wrinkled at the look of my bewilderment etched on my face. "I just worry about you, I had to make sure you were alright...are you?"

"Oh, I'll be fine," I lied and grinned up at him. "You know me."

He released my shoulders. "You know, I'd kill anyone that dares to hurt you. Anyway, let's go they're waiting "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Caius POV...**

My mate was in danger from her own boyfriend. Ironic. I had to save her.

I was going to just about lose it and rip him to shreds, when it hit me, the solution. I know it must be dreadful to have to admit to something like playing with one's self, but I saw no other way to avoid conflict. As she explained, I felt her anxiety. It made me want to rush to her and to push the idiot out the window. But, I stayed and forced myself to stay calm. I almost came undone with fury as the fool boy yelled at MY Bella. No matter what, a gentlemen does not yell at his lady. At times, I have gotten angry with Athenodora through the years, but never yelled as he just did at Bella. A true man will never harm a lady, if he lays one hand on her,_ I'll kill him_!

Thankfully, my brave mate pulled off her lie with flying colors. Edward's beast was now contained and I waited for them and soon saw them coming out of the house. Good, they seemed in good spirits now. I smiled at my cleverness, but it faded as I saw her embrace Edward. My undead heart cracked at the sight of their kiss.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a miserable journey home, cause I was not invited to come along. I flitted back as Edward took _her_,**my mate**. I had to wait for her to want me and to come to me with open arms. First, I had to explain myself, ugh. I was in agony.

I sat alone in the chair by the fire-place listening to the Cullen's discussing who could have attacked her and why. My thoughts were different from the group. They believed that Victoria sent him to kill her, but I thought he was just sent there to get to know his target. His scent was all over the place as if he was sniffing her's out, looking at her pictures and possessions so systematically. His scent was only on the things she owned and mostly around her room. Bella must have interrupted him and being a new-born, well the smell of blood made him lose control.

It was hard to watch Edward cuddle on the couch with her instead of me. I knew I had made some sort of impression cause she couldn't keep her eyes off me. I listened as they suggested taking turns watching her and I agreed. Immediately she protested and I was taken aback.

"I can't see you all starve! No, it's not fair to you all!" she said decidedly with such loyalty. I grew jealous and wished she would feel that way for me. Well, it's fine. I will be the first to show her mine.

"I insist that, I along with my guards, be allowed to help. That should lighten the load and we all can take turns to feed." I suggest and looked at Bella's reaction.

My mate gazed at me with a glint of feeling in her eyes and sighs. "If you wish it, Caius."

Oh, I do my sweet mate, I do. "I will take first shift."


	9. Caius Explains

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

_**Thank you all who faved and followed so much! Hope you like, so please let me know.**_

**Chapter Nine : Caius Explains**

**Caius's POV...**

I saw Bella getting ready to go and I got up to escort her back home. Edward was helping her on with her jacket as I grabbed the keys to Carlisle's car from him.

"Take good care of her Caius." Carlisle said as he surrendered his keys to me.

"Don't worry Carlisle, I wont let any harm to come to your boy's girlfriend." I say irritably.

"I meant my car, Caius." He corrected, grinning at me.

"Oh, don't insult me," I snorted. "I'm the best driver in the coven."

"Still drive a Ferrari?" He asked conversationally.

"Yeah, but I just got a new one. Gold trim and black exterior with red leather interior." I boosted and he laughed.

"What? I love my cars, Carlisle. I had that one specially made and it has the Volturi colors. It is my baby.'' He shook his head at me, smiling as I went on about my pride and joy. Then, I was suddenly approached by Jasper as I was explaining how I took my car cross-country going over two hundred miles per hour.

He had a side ways grin as he shook my hand then he pulled his hand out our friendly grip. I felt him place a note into my palm. He gave me that country boy nod.

"Glad to have you on our side, Caius. We sure do appreciate the help." I nod back. "It should give us the numbers we need to defeat them. We will be practicing how to fight the new-born army and be instructing the duels. Please come and join us and your guard."

"I will be there Major, you can count on it." I say and he thanked me and walk off to join Emmett as he dealt him in to play cards.

I opened my palm, when no one was looking and read the folded note in the privacy of the kitchen. It was from Alice. It read...

_Come to see me before you go. I'm under a tree in the back yard._

I looked up at my guard. "Demetri stay here and help Bella into the car. I will be a few minutes."

"Yes Master."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I went around the house and spotted Alice under a tree, leaning back with her hand on her hip, waiting for me. I didn't know just what to expect, so I was ready for anything. I flitted to her and look questionably in her eyes and she smiles. That smile disarmed my suspicions immediately and I visibly relaxed.

"Good of you to come Caius." She said gushing with happiness.

"I wanted to talk to you about your growing bond with Bella." She said with a wink.

My eyes went wide at her then I remember the pixy girl was a seer. My curiosity was now piqued, so I nodded for her to go on.

"She is your true mate. I saw you two together and I know you plan to try to tell her but you must take things slow with her or she will reject you." she warns.

"Yes, I know." I ran my hands though my hair and pace in front of her. "I want her to understand that I was not taking advantage of her."

"It's alright Caius, be gentle. Show her how you can be when you are not being king. Be her mate, be her everything." she says encouragingly.

I stop in front of her and look her dead in the eye. "Why are you doing this? Edward will be hurt in this and it can't be avoided." I say to her.

"I know but Edward doesn't have the true mate bond with her. You do, and it is a most rare gift. You need to be careful, Caius. She's vulnerable from being abandoned, even though she may not act like it. She's become an expert at hiding her emotions from everyone," Alice warns me with a frown. "I know your mating instincts are strong but you are going to have to go slow. She's not going to believe you at first but if you let her decide and feel the bond when you're near, it wont be long till she excepts you."

"Alright, I will and thank you." I nod to her and stopped to ask another question before walking away. "You care for Bella a lot, don't you."

"Oh, I'm happy for her. I want her to be too, because she's the true sister that I never had. I love her so much. See Caius, I was abandoned and deemed crazy. Left to fend for myself in an asylum. I don't ever what to see her suffer as I did, being so alone and scared. Now that I know you are sincere, I just know she will be happy with you. But please be gentle with my brother. He doesn't realize that you and her have a true mate bond. Please don't kill him." She finished with venom welling up in her big sweet eyes.

Well, who could say no to that? I was truly grateful that she trusted me enough to tell me all this and as long as the boy didn't push me, I will let him be.

"Alright, you got it pixy!" I say fondly.

"You're the best!" She exclaimed and jump into my arms for a hug.

I twitched in shock at her exuberance. She squeezed me tight and pulled away then danced away back to the house. Good Gods, I think I just made a friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bella's POV...**

Caius sits beside me in silence. I was trying to keep my eyes on the road but I just kept looking his way as if he was the gorgeous worm on the hook and I was the hungry fish. His eyes dart my way too. I could not speak a word. I was intimidated by this powerful king. Who was he really? What was happening to me. Why did I want him so bad. More importantly, why the hell did he want a human like me?

He saw me fidget and I try to talk to him but I sounded so lame. "Um, Caius? Do you...um why did you want me like that?"

"I wish I had more time to prepare you. Hell, I wasn't even prepared myself. But you must realize that there is something happening that can't be explained away. Our connection is strong. How do you think I knew you were in danger?"

"I don't know, perhaps you passed by and heard my screams." I say stubbornly.

He slams on the brakes and turns to look me in the eye. "I was at the Cullen's house when I heard you in my mind. You called _me._ YOU are my mate."

My eyes went wide to his explanation. "Mate? No way! I'm nobody's mate but Edward's."

"You are, Bella. He is not your mate at all, maybe a boyfriend only. You're _my_ soul mate. _My _other half and I am the other half of you" he answered me, his voice husky.

I wrestled with my emotions in silence and began to feel tears slip down my cheeks. He looked at me with regret and brought his hand up to wipe them away.

"Don't let it frighten you Bella. We were created for each other, you will soon feel the same way. I want to get to know you. Let our bond develop before we come together in love and unity. Do you want that?" His voice was gentle and kind.

"I do." I went red without hesitation. I knew it was true and felt it too. "I just wish that we could have had more time together before the horrible battle."

"We have forever. But for now I wish to um... court you." His said, his voice was coaxing.

"You mean go on a date?" he nods.

Well, that's not really a tough choice. I either believe his story and mate with a handsome king or we both go nuts. It's not hard for me to say so I look him in his crimson; milky eyes and sigh.

"Yes Caius, I will give you a chance. But I have to tell Edward that I'm seeing you." I say, fishing my thoughts about how I was going to break it to him.

"I will give you time to handle that, mia cara." He says as he kisses my fingers tenderly.

My body responded to him and awoke with desire. One touch from his lips had my whole being brought to life. He shut his eyes and ground his teeth and seemed to struggle. But let my hand go and gripped the steering wheel hard. His breath came out in harsh hisses till he calmed and gulped audibly.

I can feel it too, even in my human state. Was this what it was like for mates? I was tortured too but I was no way near in the frenzy he was. It drove him completely mad to feel my need to be mated so much that it frighten me at the intensity of it. I watch him slowly gain control and he began to drive me home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later we arrived back at my house.

"So, here we are," he said, stopping next to my truck. "Yeah," I answered back surprised by the sultry tone in my voice.

Caius reached over and gently reeled me in. Smiling, he gave me another kiss and told me that he'd call me tomorrow, after I woke up to see how I was and discus a date.

"Okay," I replied, although I just wanted to stay with him all night, I felt drawn to let him stay in with me. But I knew it was too much of a temptation so I got out of the car and when I got the door unlocked, I went in. But not after I gave him a look of longing that made him struggle even more, so I duck my head and went inside quickly.

I eventually forced myself to back off him, knowing that it was dangerous to keep kissing him when I was this turned on and not thinking clearly. By the time I got to my room and check to make sure he was still there in my tree, I had to take a cold shower to settle myself down.


	10. Edward Finds Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

_**I'm very glad you all reviewed, hope you like this one. R&R!**_

**Chapter Ten: Edward Finds out.**

**Bella's POV...The next morning.**

The phone rang just as I kissed dad on the cheek good morning and served him breakfast. He looked up as I moved to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" I ask, but didn't have to ask who it was, I knew; his voice was ever etched inside my mind.

"Hey cutie, remember me?"_ Remember you? No_,_ you're just the only thing I thought about ever since I woke up this morning. _

"Of course. How are you?"

"Good, I'm hanging out here in this boring house; thinking of you." He said in a low sexy voice that gave me a shiver.

"Um... I was kinda thinking of you too and eating breakfast with dad." I add to thwart anymore farther sexy talk.

"Yeah, mia cara?" He purred.

"Uh hum." I say simply, trying to avoid Charlie's gaze and started to fidget with the note pad.

"Very good," he said slowly sounding pleased. "I was wondering if you'd like to get together tonight? It will be my turn to watch you so, I'd like to take you out. What about a dinner and a movie?"

"Sure, sounds good Caius." I say, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible so dad would not ask too many questions. But, I just knew he was going to ask some anyway. Dad's eyebrows went up as I said his name, damn I should have known better than that.

"Great little love, see you then." He said smoothly, causing butterflies to play in my tummy.

"Okay, um... bye." I say knowing dad was eyeballing me now, waiting for an explanation.

"Bye love," he echoed.

I ducked my head and looked down then gasped at the heart I was drawing. I quickly crumpled it up and threw it out. I hung up the phone and took my place at the table. Dad took another bite of his eggs and pointed his fork at me.

"So, who was that guy and what kind of name is Caius. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for you dating other guys. This Edward is too possessive."

"Oh, he's just some guy from high school and he's a foreign exchange student; staying at the Cullen's." I say quickly.

"Yeah? Caius, huh? Good, glad you're exploring your options." Dad nodded, satisfied.

"Yeah, but he's only a friend." I say, snorting to myself. Who was I kidding.

"That's great too. Friends first. I want to meet your buddy as soon as possible."

"_Dad_...come on. Give me some time to get to know him." I said as I put my dishes in the sink.

"Okay, okay. I'll back off, for now." He laughs as I snatched his plate away, just as he grabbed his last piece of toast. "But Bella, seriously, I would like to meet him."

"Sure dad. Soon."

"Alright, don't be late for school." He says on his way out the door.

I nod, seeing Edward coming up the stairs behind him. Dad turned to see him too.

"Edward's here to take me to school, dad. Got to go!" I announce before he can say anything about Caius.

I grabbed my bag and ducked under dad's arm and headed out to meet Edward. He looked at me funny because of my haste, but opened the car door for me and I slid in and waited for him.

He got in beside me and leaned in for a kiss. A sudden pull and pain in my chest caused me to shrink back from him.

"What's wrong Bella?" he pulled back sounding irritated.

"Um, nothing. I just feel tired that's all." I lied, unsure what to say.

"You know, you been acting strange ever since that night you were attacked." he said folding his arms, in a huff.

"I guess so. Um...Edward, we need to talk." I say fishing my thoughts for how I was going to break it to him easy.

"What the hell, Bella?! What's going on?" My eyes went wide at his anger. " What?! Do you want to fight now?" I shook my head at him, but he disregarded it and went on.

"I know you are distracted and your kiss and hugs are not the same. Strained, is more like it!" he shouted.

I was glad dad pulled away. He would go nuts on Edward for this kind of argument. I decided I had to tell him now. I couldn't just date without Edward finding out. Surly he would read Caius's mind.

"No I don't want to fight, but I have to be honest with you. I'm going to dinner with Caius tonight when it's his turn to watch over me." I say as his eyes narrow and a growl escapes his clenched teeth.

"No Bella! Are you out of your damn mind?! He's here to kill you!"

"No, he wouldn't kill me, Edward!"

"Bella, how can you be sure. You can't trust that maniac. He's a killer."

I could not believe Edward, that Caius would go on a date just to kill me, not when he made me feel so safe and at ease.

"So why agree to go to dinner with him?" Edward ask in the silence of my disbelief.

"He just wants to talk and get to know me." I say because I certainly couldn't tell him the truth.

This conversation did neither of us any good, and until I figured out what had actually happened to me and whether or not I'd had any true feelings for Caius, I'd keep the fact that I am his mate to myself. Besides, hurting Edward was not what I wanted.

"Your obviously not thinking clearly and you're not going to school; you're staying with me!"

"Wait, what? Did you just "order me" to not go to school. You can't just do that!" I shout at him as I reach for the handle to get out.

"No Bella, I will not let you! He's got something planned. I know it. He and Aro always wanted Alice and I to join the Volturi. If you go alone with him, he could kidnap you to blackmail me." He said grabbing me back to sit me down again.

He locked the doors and I swore as he buckled me back in. _He did it again_, just like the time I wanted to go to Jake.

"You're mine and I will not let that son-of-a-bitch step in and mess with your mind."

With that, he pulled me into an embraced and kissed me hard. I struggled against him but it was no use. His tongue forced its way into my mouth and I gave in to his strength. I went limp and he ended the kiss to look down at me. I put a hand to his chest and looking up at him.

"Edward, please."

"You belong with me," he replied, his voice husky.

I sat up and moved away and he grinned. "I think I might be ready to make love to you. How about you?"

I ignored his question. "Look, this is crazy. You can't just keep on doing this and control me!"

His eyes hardened. "You don't understand do you? If you see him, he will hurt you, I know him."

I didn't want to listen any more. "I want to get out! Let me go!"

The car came to a screeching halt. I unbuckled and opened the door. Holding my breath, I decided to go for it. As I moved to get out, however, he grabbed my arm and had me in his arms before I had a chance to exhale. "I need you Bella," he said, looking desperate. "Don't do this."

"If we are meant to be then we will be. But you have to trust me, and if not, well then that's the way it's supposed to be." I say with a sigh.

He let me go and I sat up. He grabbed the wheel and punched the dash, putting a hole in it.

"Fine Bella, but your playing with death! I'm taking you to school." he growled out and sped off again.


	11. The Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

_**Happiness is mine, you're all great! Love the reviews! R&R!**_

**Chapter Eleven: The Date**

**Caius POV...**

It's really strange, feeling this nervous, but I was. I gazed into the mirror and straightened my suit. I had changed my suits six times, but all were mostly the same fashion. I frown to my image. I looked great for a business meeting or something like it, not a date with a young woman of the age. I felt too well dressed. When I was just about to give up comparing suits again, a sudden knock came to my door. I moved to open it and in bounded Alice. Looks like they just got home from school.

"Hey Caius, it's your big night," she said excitedly as she skipped over to me.

"Yeah, so how do I look?"

"Too dressy, uptight too." she added playfully.

"Oh, thanks a lot," I say flatly.

"Don't worry, I got you something," she said in a sing-song voice.

She flitted out then came in with a bag and pulled out a blue designer dress shirt, black vest and a black pair of jeans with some sort of sheen to them. Then a pair of sneakers. I was touched, she really cared if I looked good for my mate.

"I can't thank you enough for this, Alice. I was stressing about my clothes and did not think I looked casual enough."

"It should make you feel younger too. Besides, you should be dressing like a regular guy. It will put her more at ease instead of wearing your power suits all the time," she finished saying as waved to me then left the room for me to change.

When I put on the new clothes and shoes, I was pleased with my image, well almost. My hair was always hanging like a curtain, perfectly straight. It did not seem to match my new style too well. I frowned again. Maybe if I styled it differently. I looked through my things and found my hair ties. I pulled it back into a pony tail and let a few strands loose. There, that gave it just the right touch. I looked good. I turn side to side and smiled. I think she will not recognize me right away. I moved back to my bag and pulled out my contacts and put them in and look back in the mirror. There, wow! My eyes look as if they were a deep blueberry hue. Now I looked like I can blend in! When I was satisfied, I grabbed my bag and was off.

I made my way down stairs and was searching for Carlisle's keys but couldn't find them on the table where I left them. A creek on the floor boards alerted me to someone behind me. I turned to see Edward leaning against the wall with my keys dangling from a finger.

"Looking for these?"

"Edward, just say what you got to say and then let's be done with it."

"Oh, I will and then some," he said grinning with a mad glint in his eye.

My guard heard the threat and flit into the room followed by the whole Cullen lot. They gathered around us and looked on our little stand-off with alarm. My guards at my side were ready to defend me but I made them back down. I gave Carlisle a look that I was not going to harm his son.

"Say it then boy," I say in a low voice, moving close to look him in the eye.

"You will not hurt Bella. She is mine and she loves me."

"Edward, Edward, Edward, I see she didn't tell you then," I say grinning at his bewilderment.

"What, that you swayed her somehow into going out with you."

"No Edward, I did not do anything of the sort," my grin couldn't help but get bigger, "You see, I'm her true mate and she, by our laws, is MINE!"

"No, you're lying!" He yelled, dropping the keys to grab my shirt.

"No he's not, Edward! I'm sorry, I should have told you but Bella is not your mate!" Alice shouts above the commotion.

Edward did a double take as he turned to look at her face. I saw regret in her eyes and then Edward covered his face and slid down the wall. I stood back and watched Alice and Esme rush to his side. He stood in a flash and shook off their hands.

"You better not use her or hurt her in any way! I refuse to believe it, no matter what Alice says! We will see who she chooses. I will not give up just because you say she's yours!"

"Edward wait!" Alice calls, but it was no use.

Edward flitted out of the house in a fury of growls and we were all left standing to stare at the door he exited. I turned to Carlisle and he nodded his thanks to me. I was not going to kill the fool because I sympathized with him. His girlfriend was taking from him by fate and it hurts. Sad, but I had no more time to waste. I had to get to Bella's, so I bent and picked up my keys. I took out my phone to look at the time and it's late. Damn.

I get into the car and put the engine to the test. I sped all the way there. Shit, It was almost time to pick her up and I hated to be late. When I pulled up, I saw her waiting for me on the porch and she rose from her chair to greet me as I jumped from my seat. My eyes feasted on her body wrapped in a dress that flowed to her knees, it was a beautiful shade of rose-red and her hair done up so lovely. I gasped in spite of myself and rushed to take her by the arm then led to her seat in the car. She smiled so sweetly and I drank in her perfume mixed with her human scent as I started the car. She had me with that smile. I was a goner and I knew it!

**Bella's POV...**

I was nervous as we drove. He saw my uneasiness and placed his hand on mine. I gasped at the electricity that surged through me and heard him groan softly at my pleasure. It sent chills through my soul. I could hardly stand his closeness, for it drove me wild and I wanted to have him. He pulled my hand over to his chest and I felt the vibrations before I heard it, a gentle purr came up from his chest and caused my emotions to calm. I never experienced anything like it and I couldn't help but to melt in awe of him.

We pulled up to the restaurant he chose. "I hope you like it. The finest steak house around."

I nodded my delight as we were escorted to our booth. I just couldn't get over how good he looked tonight. He was really hot in his causal clothes. I think he transformed himself into the modern age just for me and I couldn't help blushing at the thought. We both sat down across from each other than as I looked up I saw his eyes. It was like I was suddenly falling into them. The deep blue-violet eyes caught me by surprise and I felt my heart do flip-flops. My body did the talking and he could see all the signs very well. His eyes dilated noticeably wide and his lips formed another smile. His smile was so handsome. Why did he not do it before so often?

"I love this, nice and romantic." I say approvingly.

"Yes, I think I did well.," he paused and nodded, "Oh, here comes the waitress. Order what pleases you, my dear."

I ordered steak with mushrooms and a baked potato. I watch Caius nod to her and she asked if he wanted anything and he ordered a bottle of wine. She was back quickly with it and he poured me a glass. Then he surprised me by taking another bottle from his bag and poured his own.

"It's blood and a good age too, fresh!" he said smiling and took a sip.

I laughed as he sat back and watched me over his glass sipping slowly.

"Well that's good, I don't have to feel bad for eating in front of you."

"Yup, no worries."

He had such a way about him that put me at ease. I was comforted in his presence after such a horrible day. When Edward arrived at school with me. He remained in his sour mood and was silent most of the day. Even when we drove home, not a word and as he dropped me off, he sped away.

When my food arrived, I picked at my food as we had a casual conversation and I could feel myself growing more and more attracted to him, with every passing minute.

"So please tell me about yourself?" I asked, completely enthralled by him.

"Ah, cara mia...my story is a long one but I will summarize, shall I?"

I nod and he went on. "I came from humble beginnings and it was Marcus who changed me. I joined Aro and he as soon as I got control of my new-born frenzy. We three formed a coven dedicated to the preservation of our kind and then we set the laws in motion to govern our, other wise, chaotic race. So, we defeated the covens that threatened our world and after that, we set up our home in Volterra. I rule with my brothers and it is my whole life," he paused and looked down as he traced the rim of the glass thoughtfully,"I must tell you that I do have a wife. She is Athenodora."

I felt a tinge of pain at this news and winced. He looked startled at my reaction and shot out his hand to hold mine and gave it a gentle squeeze that warmed my heart.

"I will have to find other arrangements for her of course. Sorry to tell you like this, but understand I've been around for a long time and it would have been lonely without her."

He looked at me for some reaction to his words and I gave him a nod. He smiled, then took another sip.

"So how about you? I'd like to hear about your life, Bella."

"Well, Mom and dad divorced when I was two and I'd live with mom till she remarried. She wanted to travel with her new husband so I came here to stay with dad." I said letting my life unfold, just spilling out before him. I told him all about how I met Edward and what happened with James. He seemed to stare hard with a frown as I told him about being abandoned and then I had to save Edward in Volterra. I shared everything and I was not afraid. I even let him know how it went when I told Edward about him. He listened politely and kissed my hand as I finished.''

"So, little love, are you ready for a movie?" He said getting up and taking my hand.

"Yes, Caius."I say dreamily, walking at his side, back to the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Caius POV...**

I drove her to the movie house and all the way, I was thinking about her life. She is abandoned by her father then when a new guy comes along, her mother. I know she will never say it but it is pretty clear. Then, that fool boy, Edward does it to her too. She's now suffering inside from it all. She's done her best to over come her pain, but I see she's hiding it well. I came to the conclusion that she needs me now. It was good that I found her. I wanted to shield her from pain and to give her all the security she needs and home that she could stay in forever. I see that the compliments I made to her make her so shy as I tell her she looks wonderful. She needs to hear how desirable she is to me. I know she doesn't feel attractive but she is. I want her, she couldn't be more glorious to me. I will tell her every day and wrap her in the stability she so desperately needs. Though, because of news that Edward yelled at my Bella again, I think I will have to deal with that sooner.

**Bella's POV...**

As we stood before the ticket booths, I searched for a movie to see. "Any movie you want my dear, ladies choice." He says graciously.

I scanned them and decided not to torture him with a complete chick flick and picked an action movie with some romance. We moved to the top row of seats and soon the lights went low and the movie began. I could feel the energy forming between us as we sat watching the movie. It was hard to concentrate on it. As if he could hear my thoughts, his hand moved into mine and my mind went numb. All I could think of now was his hand holding mine. My thoughts wandered to that first night he came to me and had me reeling with desire. I wanted his hands on me again. Then before I knew it the movie was over and everyone was moving out.

"Did you like the movie, Bella?"

"Um...yeah, it was really good."I lied, because I hardly saw it.

He smiled then walk to the car with me and drove me home. As we pulled up, he turn the engine off, then leaned over to me.

First he gave me a sweet soft kiss. Soon his kiss started to get more desperate and it deepened. My body awoken to his touch and my nipples harden painfully against my bra. He reached his hand up and cupped my cheek.

"Oh mia Bella, Your so sexy." He whispered into my ear.

I was told I was pretty before, but never sexy. Soon he began kissing my neck that trailed to my lips again. With each kiss, I felt the energy going to new heights. But soon, he pulled back and I remained breathless as he spoke the words I wanted to hear.

"I want to see you again, Bella." Caius said huskily. Still breathless, I just nodded my head.

After a few more kisses, he got out and came around then opened the door for me. I gave him another kiss good night as the light snapped on. Charlie opened the door and I hurried up the stairs and waved good bye as Caius left. Dad smiled as he saw the look of delirium from all the happiness on my face. Yup, I am screwed.


	12. The unfortunate Event

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

_**Hope you like this one. Loving you guys so much. R&R for me TY!**_

**Chapter Twelve: The unfortunate Event.**

**Bella's POV...**

As the morning dawned, I readied myself for the day. I wondered often how Caius was after our date. I knew he was not there now. By now, Edward usually took over his shift. I Just finished drying off and pulled on my shirt as I went to peek out the curtains then threw open the window to let the air in. The morning air was chilly, but the rays of sunlight promised to bring some warmth to the day. Large white fluffy clouds drifted slowly up in the bright blue sky and the scent of the forest flowed around me. It smelled so good like after a rain storm. I noticed the rain puddles and barely remembered hearing the rain last night.

Rest came easy to me and I must have slept through it all. My thoughts wandered to Edward and wondered where was he this morning, he was late. I hurried to put the rest of my clothes, brushed my hair and grabbed my jacket. Dad left for an early shift this Saturday and I was alone. I made my way out and down to the trees where I knew they all stationed themselves near. I looked around and then up the tree Caius usually stayed in and there was no one. I gazed around confused and slightly alarmed because I was not to be left on my own.

"Good morning, Bella." A familiar voice spoke behind me and I jumped.

I spun around and focused on the face of the one leaning sideways on the tree. The sun shined in his black hair that shimmered in many colors.

"Jake!" I felt such joy seeing my good friend and I rushed to him then gave him a big hug.

I missed him so much. Jake held me tight then let me go and crossed his arms. He looked at me up and down, appraising me. I gave him a confused look.

"Jake, what is the matter?"

He gave me a look of exasperation. "What do you mean what's the matter? You should know what the problem is."

I looked around for Edward, he was supposed to be here now.

"Don't bother looking for Edward, he's probably somewhere licking his wounds."

"What do you mean?" I ask backing off, frowning.

"Your new leech had a confrontation with him and he ran off last night. So, Emmett came and asked me to help with protecting you. I must say, you really surprised me, are you that fickle?" He finished narrowing his accusing eyes at me.

"What happened?" I asked him, taking a stance of determination for Jake to spill it.

He chuckled. "Well, Edward tried to stop Caius from going on his date with you and so, Caius shared with him a bit of information. He's your mate."

"You know I have no control over that!" I say defensively.

"Yeah, well shit! I guess..." He paused to run his hand through his hair. "It's just that Bella, you smell different even. You smell like that leech, Caius."

His words cut like a knife inside me. How could he be so cruel to me after all we meant to each other. He sounded so bitter and a lot like Edward. I gave him such a look of hurt that caused him regret.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know this mating thing cause Caius explained it to me last night when I met him as I took over his watch."

Oh fuck! Jake and Caius meet and I missed it. I just had to know what went down.

"So, that's interesting. How did he react to you being a wolf, Jake?

"Okay, first off, it was _so_ not interesting. I almost attacked the guy but he was not even paying me any mind. He was too busy staring at your picture that he took with his phone. I was angered at first because a new leech was in the area. Then to find out he's your mate and a leader of his kind! I'm beyond anger... more like disappointed." Jake looked away hurt and his expression was grim.

"Please Jake, your friendship means everything to me." I say taking a step and placed my hand on his arm.

"I know, I just..." I watched his face struggle as he waged a war within to search his feelings. Finally, he sighed in defeat and looked at me so sadly.

"You see, I was hoping you'd choose me. I wanted to be your mate."

"Jake, this was not a choice. It is a supernatural claiming."

He nods and I hug him again.

"I'm glad you stayed for me. I appreciate your friendship and help in this fight."

He straightened up. I saw his mouth form into a determined line of seriousness.

"It's not just you Bells. It's the whole damn town that is at risk. The pack agrees to help the vampires this for this reason." he stopped and took my hand. " But for me it's you, it's always been you."

I smile up at him and pat his hand fondly.

"Thanks Jake. It's so awesome of you to have my back."

"Yup, you know it!" He said sharing in our fondness for each other.

"Well, if I'm watching you, you got to come with me." he announced.

"Yeah, where are we going." I say catching up to his pace.

"Up to the reservation and later a secret tribe meeting."

"What? Aren't they secret for a reason?"

"Yeah, but they want you to know the stories."

"I'm honored."

"Yeah and you're the first outsider too." He mentioned.

Wow, I was really grateful and it humbled me to be a part of something that sacred.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Caius PoV...**

As I waited for the wolf boy to come and let me watch over my mate, I was on the phone with Aro. He had to be updated daily. I let him know of the new creatures, the shape shifters. I explained they are an Indian tribe that protects the people and are not a real threat to us as long as we don't enter their territory. I explained they were not werewolves and can control their phases. They can be reasoned with. He was happy the pack agreed to help us in the fight too. Yeah, now we had even more numbers.

Though, he did not like hearing Edward could be a liability to our situation. I was to find him and deal with him soon. I was going for the most peaceful end to my mission as possible. It would not do well to make tension between our coven and the Cullen's as we draw close to this battle.

As I pocketed my phone, my sensitive ears pick up on Jacob and Bella's approach. I could not go any further because I stood on the edge of the border of the wolves territory and the Cullen's. So I was forced to wait patently as they walk slowly from his bike through the woods towards me. I leaned against the tree and stained to listen. I picked up on a progressing conversation.

"Bella, you know I still care for you." Jake was saying to my mate.

I strained more and did not hear her reply. A growing silence was deepening.

**Bella's POV...**

Jake finished his confession with suffocating passion that had me recoiling. He grabbed me and leaned into me with all the intentions to kiss me and I resisted.

"No Jake, you know I don't feel the same!"

He planted a heated kiss on me anyway and I was livid. **How dare he force himself on me!** It reminded me so much of Edward, that I reared back and punched him hard. I instantly regretted doing that cause my hand hurt like hell. _Damn_, he had a hard head both literally and figuratively. Even though I did not want to be kissed, my conscience pricked and I knew I should get away from Jake.

"Ouch owww. Fuck!" I call out. I think I just broke my hand.

"I'm sorry Bella, that was stupid. I wasn't thinking right. Here let me see." Jake reached for me but I pulled away.

"No, just get me to Caius." I say holding my wrist to my chest.

"Don't worry, Jake. I will say I tripped over a log and fell on my hand." I say to ease his mind.

"Bella it's fine, you don't need to..." Jake stopped abruptly.

As I moved the last branch, we could see Caius waiting for us. He had a look of menace that alarmed me for the sake of Jake's safety. I gulped down my fears and continued to the edge. Jake held up his hands in surrender but Caius seized him..

"So, Bella. I see you found some entertainment with your child hood friend here," he said not looking at me but into Jake's eyes. The voice was forcably calm and his look frightened me.

"I was just talking to Jake and I tripped."

"I am no fool and I heard what happened. This boy forced himself on you!" He said as he lifted Jake into the air by his shirt.

"Please Caius, he is sorry for his actions. Do not hurt him!"

"Caius, I will not do it again..."(ack)" Jake gagged as Caius shook him.

I was surprised by Caius's reaction to Jacob. It was interesting, Caius was displaying more than just instinctual responses but seemed to feel a lot more. Maybe what he was feeling was a little more than ownership.

"You wolf boy, would do better if you remember that Bella is my mate and I will not tolerate other males to touch her!" He said as pulled Jacob close to his clenched white bearing teeth.

"I should kill you for hurting her, but I will not. It's because of Bella's feelings and wishes I will let you be." The words rumbled from my mate's chest and Jake seemed to acknowledging Caius's dominance.

I watched in relief as Caius lowered Jake to the ground. "I'd better go, Bella. I...I'll see you around." Jacob's voice was quiet and regretful.

"Yeah, Jake, I'll see you." I responded softly, knowing that it was unlikely Jake would come around me again anytime soon.

"You didn't have to chase him off like that, you know. He said he was sorry."

"I merely needed to teach him a lesson and let him know that you are my mate now. So he needs to keep a proper distance from you at all times."

"He was just..." I stopped myself from arguing.

As much as I wanted to defend Jacob, he was wrong. But I hated this pissing contest the guys were having over me. Anyway, I could handle myself. I looked down at my arm and snorted. Well, maybe not.

Though, I was truly impressed with both guys. They had good control. They could have easily lost it. Jake could have phased and Caius could have ripped into him without mercy. I could feel Caius's extreme emotions and all I wanted now was to help my mate, so I ran to him and instantly felt that he relaxed in my arms. He suddenly purred to me and gave me a nuzzle. Then he looked down at my wrist and click his tongue.

"Let's have Carlisle look at that shall we?"


	13. Girl Talk

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.****

**Chapter Thirteen: Girl Talk**

_**Love it so much You guys rock too! As per usual R&R!**_

**Bella's POV...**

Caius was in a rotten mood as he paced back and forth waiting for me to be examined. The situations with the coming danger and seeing me in pain had him on increasing edge. Carlisle look over his way and nodded for him to come over. Caius flitted over and looked over me anxiously.

"Looks like a minor sprain, nothing too serious." Carlisle explained just before he reached for the gauze to bandage me up.

"Let me." Caius, said as he took the roll of gauze from him then sat in front of me.

Carlisle smiled and went over to Esme, letting Caius finish taking care of me. He had a focused expression as he worked; which gave me time to gaze longingly at him without noticing me. My eyes roamed all over his body, just taking in his perfect physique. His head was bent over my hand causing a few stands of is pale, golden hair to sway against his strong jaw. He had on a white t-shirt that clung his thin but ripped torso and black jeans that hugged his butt. The Volturi pendent dangled just above the v line of his shirt; catching the light hypnotically. His arms looked strong as his muscles bulged from their curled position. It was so hard not to move, because I wanted to touch him so badly.

"Stop it."

My eyes blinked up at him, but Caius was still focused on his work. "Stop what?"

"Your heart rate is skyrocketing, so stop thinking what ever it is you're thinking. It's driving me mad. Try something...soothing. You know, calming or whatever."

Damn super vampire hearing. I was really glad he couldn't hear my thoughts, that would _really_ distract him. I sigh and took a deep breath then released it slowly. He finished taping the bandage then looked up.

"All done, cara." He paused and I saw his eyes flit over my features. "You look pale, maybe you should get some food," he added.

"Yeah, alright." I say softly.

"Esme, do you have food here or do I have to get some from the store?" Caius asked her.

Esme looked up from her magazine and hopped off her place on Carlisle's lap.

"We have stock of Bella's favorite foods. Come on Bella, I make you something nice." Esme said as she walked in the kitchen.

"I'll keep you company Bella," Alice chimed in taking me by the hand pulling me along.

"Me too," Rosalie called joining us.

We all sat in a circle as we watched Esme whip me up dinner. I was glad for a little time to relax. After the encounter with Jacob and his run in with Caius, had me really tired and hungry. I was relieved to be out of Caius's presence for now because of his foul mood and not to mention the way he make me feel. Caius always had a way to make me feel unsettled and completely off-balance. I need to feel stable again, and this time with Alice and Rose here will help me feel better. Alice was loyal, sweet and such a good friend. I was lucky to have a friend like her, hell she was practically my adopted sister in every way. I was surprised at Rosalie though, she was never too nice to me but wanted to join in with the girlie gab with me. It was cool.

"So, you and Caius, uh. How's it going?" Alice asked with interest.

"Well, he's really nice and romantic on our date..."

They both gasped, "Really!"

I smiled at their astonishment. "Yeah, I mean, he's better now then I ever imagined. I never thought in a million years I'd like him. After all, he was such a prick when I first met him."

"I just knew it! Though, I'm as surprised as you are at his sudden change." Alice said as she took my hand.

"What, wait... you knew?"

"Yeah, sorry Bella, it's just that some things you just gotta keep under your hat for the good of all."

I was now frowning at her cause I had the distinct feeling that Alice was enjoying herself. Esme put a steaming cup of coffee in front of me and I added the milk and sugar.

"He's a mess now though, what happened?" I asked then took a sip.

"Ooh, Caius is sexually frustrated. You're his true mate and I'm shocked he took this long to take you to bed, well it's just driving him crazy." She and Rosalie giggled as I signaled them to keep it low.

I paused thoughtfully. Why was he waiting? If it was abnormal to wait, then what was wrong with me?

Alice shot a look of confusion over at Rosalie.

"Hey Bells, what's the matter?" Rosalie asked concerned.

"Why didn't he just sleep with me?"

Esme dropped her spatula and turned to listen. I ducked my head in embarrassment.

"I mean it doesn't sound like a noble thing when you put it that way. Just look at him, I mean, he's sex on wheels and I'm um uh, not"

"No, that can't be it, could it?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"Oh Bells, no way! You're beautiful, he's just old-fashioned." She added. "I'll tell you though, most women would kill to be in your shoes right now. Caius is the most gorgeous king of the three."she whispered like she talked of intrigue.

"Not to mention, she's in the perfect situation to jump his bones at anytime. The true mate bond is a sure thing. The mind-blowing orgasm she gets would be a bonus for submitting to his will." Rose laughed.

In spite of myself I found the idea entertaining.

"Just how do you two know it will be a mind-blowing orgasm? There has to be some kind of flaw, I mean, he can't be perfect in every way, can he? What if he's terrible in bed?" I say.

Alice snorted and Rose covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Naw Bella, It might be true for a human guy but he's a vampire. Didn't I ever tell you that Jasper and I can go at it for days with no end." she whispers.

My eyes went wide at the thought. Rose nodded and added. "Yeah, stamina, is one thing, but male vampire's invest a great amount of time making you come. Because when the time comes and you're a vampire, they like to bite, and oh man does it feel good when they do. The venom is such a turn on."

I just stared at them. "I can't believe your telling me all this. But I have to admit, I kinda fantasized about it while Edward and I were together." I say as I felt a blush formed on my cheeks.

"Bella! Ooh!" They teased.

"What, can't a girl have a little night-time fun? Anyway, you can't get the same results with just polite regular sex dreaming. You gotta spice it up. And why are you two being so judgmental, anyway? You know I'm just talking. Besides, my fantasy life is all I've got these days." I say, taking another sip.

"Not for long girl, your missing the point. Now that you got a true mate, your passing up an opportunity not be sex deprived." Rose smiled at my sheepish grin. She was just so smug.

I just shook my head. "I just don't have the nerve to make a move, let alone ask."

"Bella, you have to ask him. He won't claim you unless you say, "complete me." Alice informed me.

"I don't know about that. I'll never be desperate enough to do it." I paused as Esme walked over.

"Okay girls, calm it down some. Here Bella, cheese burger and fries. Dig in." she announced putting my plate in front of me.

"Thanks Esme, it's real good." I munched happily as the two chattered on about their sex lives.


	14. Training Day

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.****

**Chapter Fourteen: Training Day**

_**So, should I have Bella get pregnant or no. Because I could end the story after the fight with the new-born vamps. If not, then I will take it to Volterra and have a longer tale to tell. Um, let me know. R&R.**_

**Bella's pov...**

It was a chilly morning in spring when Caius picked me up and explained it was time to go train for battle. I got a knot in my gut in anticipation because I knew the pack and the vampires were coming together as allies for the very first time. And I get to see Jake again! But what was really making me nervous is _Edward_. Caius told me he returned last night from cooling off, from who knows where, and he seemed a little off and quiet. Probably from the knowledge that I have a true mate, so it was hopeless to try to take me away from Caius. It will be awkward but I was determined to be at ease.

I walk out of the house with Caius holding my hand and I took a seat in the chair on the porch. Everyone started to gather in the front yard. Each mate stood side by side, except Caius and Edward stood alone. Felix and Demetri stood together flexing their hands, getting themselves syked out. I suddenly saw Edward narrowing his eyes at Caius and stood rigid, ready to pounce on him at first opportunity. **Oh fuck!**

I felt my mate restless and keyed up from the added tension of Edward's presence, then Jacob shows up in wolf form with the pack. Because, they did not trust the vampires, they decided not to be in human form. But I didn't think on it long. When I saw my friend I was so ecstatic. I dashed from my chair and wrapped my arms around Jacob's shimmering ginger furry neck. Caius watch me carefully but did not interfere with my happy reunion with the pack.

I stood with Jake as we listened to Jasper talk about how to fight newborns. Edward translated the wolves thoughts in emotionless monotone that had me worried. But, I was soon distracted from him because it was really interesting, yet frightening to listen about how dangerous the vampires were. I held tight to Jake, feeling scared then felt before I saw, Caius snap his head to look at me. Many emotions flit over his features among them were, concern, anger and jealousy. He stood there with his fists clenched and tried hard to fight his desire to rip Jake apart so I thought it best to go back to the porch. I knew Caius couldn't help his mating instinct, so I decided not to push him.

So, with Jasper ending his dialog, the sparring began. All tried their hardest to best Jasper in an attack but most were not prepared for his massive skills. Except Caius. My mate approached him with the experience and skill of an ancient vampire. His moves were clearly carefully calculated and planned. I watched in rising pleasure and pride as he, in no time, pinned Jasper to the dirt. Caius's lips curled in a charming; sideways manner as he helped Jasper up.

Jasper dust himself off and stood in the center of his eager students. "Okay, let's have sparring pairs, one on one. Everyone have a go at each other and I will instruct on what to work on."

I watched as mates naturally chose one another but my mate couldn't fight me, so he stood alone. He was not the only one though, so did Edward. Jasper started to walk over to them but Edward held up his hand.

"It's fine Jasper, I'll take on Caius, he looks like he needs to take out his anger on someone. What do you say, huh, _your Majesty_?" Edward challenged in a mocking tone.

"It would be great, actually. I could use a sparring partner." Caius answered without missing a beat, cracking his knuckles. Edward's eyes widened in response.

**Caius POV...**

I stared Edward down and we circled each other. We taunted back and forth. I had the satisfaction of watching that smug bastard grow in uncertainty as he observed my deadly calm.

"Gentlemen! This is no place to..." Carlisle called in attempt to stop the fight.

"I can handle it _dad."_ Edward interrupted in a childish manner, causing many to gasp.

"Edward!" Esme admonished him.

I knew he was just spoiling for a fight ever since he arrived home. He came home late; early morning, just as I gave my post up to Jacob. When he saw that I was still here, he growled furiously all the way to his room. This was the first time I saw him out since he flitted to his room; slamming the door. I was in no surprise he had the relentless feeling to pound my face in. So, if the boy wanted to play with the adults, so be it. Just hope he doesn't go crying to mommy when he gets spanked. Silence encompassed us as the drama ensued.

"All talk, huh? You fucker! I knew you were afraid to fight me." Edward continued to taunt.

I only smiled at his reckless behavior pleasantly. It was pissing him off even more and I knew it was giving me an edge. Stupid child. He has no clue that my fury was boiling just beneath the surface ready to explode and ruin his world.

"That foolish cockiness is one of your weaknesses. And someday it's going to get you killed, boy." I said to his fading grin.

I was dangerously calm and he was a child with an inflated ego. This was the most fun I'd had in weeks. He looked like he was going to lose it soon. I suppose he expected me just to react to him, but I choose what I do, not others.

"Okay, fine, Caius!" He threw up his hands in gesture. "If you're not up to it, at least let me take a shot at your face."

I stared coldly and did not give away my feelings. I was unreadable.

"Come on, little Eddy. Take your shot then. I'm ready when you are." I said finally, as I took a step back and widen my stance with my icy expression still on that seemed to rattle his nerve even more.

He raked his eyes over me, trying to decipher what his move would be. He shrugged and flew at me aiming for my head. I dodged it with one swift movement. I shot him a shitty grin for his reward, then gave it all I had and belted him in the jaw. Edward flew back ten feet and landed hard against the tree.

"I guess you were right. I really did need to burn off some steam." I smiled again, even wider than before, and started to walk past him to my mate.

Bella was anxious for me and Edward. I felt a tinge of jealousy at the knowledge but ignored it. I wanted to get to her and wrap her in my arms reassuringly. But, Edward grabbed me so fast, I didn't have time to block him. He slammed me against the same tree I knocked him into and had his face just inches from mine. I didn't hesitate and kneed him in his groin, hard. He sucked in a breath and fell over hugging himself. He rocked, sobbing. _Dammit, fucking child. _To my horror, my mate flew down the stairs and came to Edward's aid. Just as my remorse was setting in, it was replaced by rage. Edward threw off Bella's hands and stood to face me.

"How dare you handle her like that!" I snarl, as a rumbling emitted from my throat.

"She betrayed me for you!" He cried out as his growl was low and threatening.

_That's it_, in a blink of an eye, I had Edward by the throat in a vice-grip as he swung his fist back to strike me in the face. Then, out of the corner of my eye, Bella did the unthinkable and darted in between us.

"Please stop. Don't kill each other! I'm alright! It's okay, Caius." She said softly to me, as her big brown eyes swam with tears.

Bella reached for my face, trying to force me to look at her. "Caius, listen to me! No harm was done. Let him go!" I blinked twice and as her message sank in, then began to relax.

I darted my eyes back and forth between the two and slowly released Edward's neck. I couldn't handle the waves of emotion coming off Bella, it was like heat rising off the blazing flame. Reluctantly, I gave in to her request. I watched as Edward flitted off into the house and out of sight. I didn't know how to feel and was speechless. I put my arm around her shoulders and rubbed her back. I looked at all the others of the group and said my apologies then walked Bella to the car.

"I was so frightened, Caius."

"Please forgive me, I didn't mean to. My only thought was to defend my mate."

"I wasn't frightened of_ you_, but for _you_." she confessed shyly.

I stop and turn her to me. I had to see it in her eyes, not just hear her concern for me, and it was there. My heart soared. She came into my arms and laid her head against my chest. I could stay forever just drinking in her scent and absorbing her human warmth. She smiled up weakly and cupped my face. Her hand slid gently into my hair and pulled me down for a kiss. She seared away my anger and pain with her soft; hot lips. Then all too soon she drew back.

"Take me home, Caius. I think I had enough excitement for one day, and please will you stay with me?"

"Yes, my mate, I will."


	15. Into The Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

_**Majority rules, so I will continue on with Bella and Caius getting pregnant. Hope you like this one! R&R!**_

**Chapter Fifteen: Into The Night**

**Bella's POV...**

As we arrived home, the sun was set and I spotted dad's car next to my truck. Caius pulled along side and went around to help me out of the car. I took his offered hand and climbed out of the seat and into his arms. He gazed into my eyes lovingly and reached up to trace my lips. Not a word was said, but none was necessary. His smooth, soft touch sent a shiver of desire through me at made me go weak at the knees, but the sudden call from dad interrupted us from our moment.

"Bella, I ordered dinner, want pizza?"

I looked up at dad as he stepped out of the front door. _Oh damn_, he had the look. Like a cop investigating a crime, and I knew what was coming. Crazy, protective dad cop to the rescue. I did not need that now. I could not picture Caius tolerating an interrogation. But, he surprised me after he reached into the car and popped up wearing the contacts again. He grinned at my astonishment then took my hand. As we approached, I looked nervous as dad's eyes flit over us, scrutinizing Caius's every move. Caius looked confident and was unaffected by dad's scowl. We stopped and stood in front of him then waited for him to speak.

"So this is Caius, right?" Dad asked holding out his hand for Caius to take.

Caius stepped up then grasped his hand and gave his hand a friendly shake. "Firm grip you have there. Well, come in and have something to eat. I like to get to know my daughter's _friend_." Dad said, hinting he knew it was not platonic.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, sir." Caius answered oozing with charm, his voice rich in his British accent.

I looked up at Caius and blinked. I was really not expecting him to want to get to know dad, but it seems he was eager to be apart of my life and boy did it get complicated. Edward was subject to the same level of mistrust and the questions... dad just went on and on. We took each a chair at the table, but Caius insisted he pull out my chair and help me sit. Dad watched him carefully as he took his seat by me.

"So Caius, you are staying with the Cullen's, is that right?" Dad asked as he served Caius a slice of pizza.

I wanted laugh as Caius looked down at the human food with a slight twitch of revulsion, but quickly recovered as he snapped his head back up to answer him.

"Yes sir. They are very gracious hosts, I must say. I'm lucky to be apart of such a family."

"So are you related to any of them?" Dad asked as he handed Caius a can of soda.

"Well, no but they are close acquaintance's of my family. It was good of them to open their home to me as I enjoy my stay here in the states." Caius sounded distracted as he took the can and looked at it, unsure about what to do with it.

I stifled a giggle then reached over and cracked open the soda for him. He gave me a grateful smile then kissed my hand. Dad thought our behavior was sickeningly cute and cleared his throat at us to thwart any more displays of affection. It must be awkward to see your baby girl all grown up dating guys.

"I like that Bella is dating other men. So, how old are you?" Dad paused to ask.

"I'm twenty-one." Caius replied.

Charlie nodded. "You're a very polite young man and I'm pleased with your manners. So, what are your plans for the future?"

"Ah, well sir," Caius said straightening up. "I plan on being in the law enforcement department myself. I have a keen eye, good for spotting details and a strong sense of justice. I believe I will start as a lawyer and work my way up to judge." Caius explained calmly, holding dad's gaze without faltering.

"Well, that's great! I see you have the discipline and respect one should have. My daughter is never late and you take good care of her. So, I am happy to hear that. I know I can trust you on that level," he said as he placed a piece of pizza in front of me, which I started to devour immediately.

"You uh, alright, Caius? You're not eating your food. Do you like pizza?" Dad asked and I started to panic inside.

"Oh yeah, I uh...love it, Caius replied, smiling at dad. "It's one of my favorites." "But you see, I totally forgot that I'd had a dentist appointment early tomorrow. They want me to fast just in case they have to put me under. Root canal."

"Oh, ouch. Of course, sorry son."

"It's okay, no worries." Caius, said pushing the soda and pizza my way. I couldn't argue with that. I was starving.

When dad finished his food, he excused himself and said he had an early shift._"_I'll give you guys some privacy, in case you want to kiss or something."

"Funny dad," I mumbled.

I kissed dad good night and watched him go up to bed. Caius grinned at me as I turn to him. He shrugged then walk into my arms and gave me a hug. I needed it so bad, because, wow what a relief! Dad was cool with Caius, or he wouldn't have left us on our own. Caius pointed up stairs and I got the message.

"Well, it's getting late and I got to get up pretty early for the dentist, so I'll have to say good-night." Caius called, backing up to the door.

I smiled and open the door for him. He grinned and duck out under my arm, but not before he gave me one of his sly smiles and then leaned forward, kissed me tenderly on the lips. This time the kiss was short and sweet.

"Bye Caius, see you soon." I called back to him. "Night love." He replied and waved as he jumped up and disappeared from sight.

I sigh as I shut the door. I turned the lights out after I quickly cleaned up, then I made my way up to my room. I looked around and didn't see Caius. I went to the window and pushed it up and stuck my head out. It was hard for me to see anything, no moon tonight. But soon, I heard Caius chuckle. I looked up, he was hanging from the roof with his arms folded.

"Are you gonna move so I can come in, lovely?"

I giggle as I pulled my head back through the window. Caius swooped in and lighted on the carpet softly, with hardly a sound.

"I want to...um, freshen up before I go to bed, so make yourself comfortable." I say as I go in the bathroom and shut the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I needed to feel like a woman in his arms and I couldn't do that feeling dirty. I ran my hot bath then poured the lilac scented bubble bath I got from my mom. I then lit the scented candle that came with it and placed it near the tub. When the water was high enough, I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, turned off the lights, and removed my clothes.

"Oh, yeah baby, now that's what I'm talking about," I whispered, moaning in pleasure as I sunk into the warm bath. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. And let it take me away to heaven.

My thoughts drifted to Caius and that night he touch me. My body started to awaken with heated desire and I groaned softly. Caius had masterly pleasure my body like no other without even making love to me. I wondered what it would be like to be in his arms again. He showed his vulnerabilities to me without shame. But I just knew he had more secrets to share. He had no insecurities about foreplay, so maybe what Alice said was true, he was going to be a wild untamed beast in bed. It was exciting, and all too overwhelming when we first touched, I didn't know what was going on. My emotions started to light my fire then I started to pant. I reached for my clit automatically as the fantasies rolled around in my mind. My peace suddenly was shattered as a shrill ring came from my phone on the floor and my eyes flew open. I groaned and reached into my jeans to answered it.

"Hello?"

"What are you doing in there, my cock is rock hard." Caius whispers a little irritated.

"Huh, nothing." I say in a high-pitched embarrassed voice, that was a dead give away of my lie.

Yeah right. Nothing? All I could think about was his naked body and I couldn't stand it. I moved my fingers faster as his voice trickled from the phone as intoxicating as fine wine.

"I wish I could hold you right now, cara. Hurry to me." I could tell he was weakening and needed me badly.

He was soon silent on the other end as I teased myself into a frenzy and moaned.

"Bella are you okay?" His voice rose slightly in alarm.

_Hell no, I was not okay!_ I felt like I was losing control.

"I'm touching myself, just thinking of the night you had me on my dresser. I can't help myself." I answer him almost dropping my phone.

"Bella...I need you too, his voice sounded breathless. "I was just laying here thinking of you, like you are thinking of me in your bath. Your feeling my desire too. I can't help it either. I was just palming my cock, not thinking about what it would do to you. Let me come in."

I was not entirely sure if anything could help me now. I felt like an animal in heat. I bucked my hips uncontrollably causing water and bubbles to splash out of the tub.

"Oh Caius, please get in here. I need you!" I say and hung up the phone.

I said no more words and he was suddenly there in his glorious nude. His perfect body calling to me. And his cock incredibly hard. I gasped, and as the breath left me, he lifted me into his arms. He suddenly took away my hand.

"No Caius, please." I needed to stimulate myself. I will not be denied.

"You have no need to do it yourself, my sweet mate." He sounded so possessive as he passionately gazed at me.

I was laid down and as my head hit the soft pillow, he crawled over me. He held my wrists above my head with one hand as his head dipped down and flicked his tongue to my nipples.

"You are so sexy, my lovely Bella." His comment was muffled against my breast as he drove me into madness. I had to bite down a cry of passion and frustration as I was not able to touch him. I tried to roll and wiggle out of his grasp but he held me down, effortlessly.

**Caius POV...**

Bella needed me. We both were compelled to mate, it was our fate. I could never deny my mate nor would she deny me. I wanted to stay with her. I felt like my heart would rip from my chest if I do not. The intense loneliness of the past few weeks had me burning hot with desire to posses her completely. It killed me when I couldn't be with her. But, her father was just down the hall and her pleasure cries would alert him and then we'd be discovered. I was fucked either way. I had to stop and go feed. Besides, I needed to give myself space or I'll lose my mind.

"Bella, we mustn't go on. Your father, remember?" I say in a whisper against her hot neck.

"I understand, I'm sorry Caius."

""No my cara, it's not your fault. But we must soon, or we will both go insane."

She sighs as I let her go. She scooted to the edge of the bed and went to put her cloths on. I felt like was going to explode as I shoved my pants on, angrily. _Will the madness ever end!_ By the time I was fully clothed, she was back and got into bed again. I watch her settle in and lay looking up at me through her heavy eyelids, now drooping. I slid in beside her and pull her to cuddle against my chest. In time, her hot breath slowed against my neck then her body went limp. My mate is a sleep. Now it was time to slip away for only an hour. I had to feed. My beast inside needs to be tamed somehow and it was not going to be through mating. I replaced a pillow under her head and leaped out into the night. I went in to the next near-by city and headed to the dark side of town. I found my needs sated by three unsuspecting street thugs. I purred loudly as I wiped my mouth clean of blood, then licked my hand clean. Then suddenly, I heard a disturbance a few blocks away and went to investigate. The feeling of evil was tangible as I got closer. I jump roof top to roof top in complete silence. As I landed in a crouch and stood up, I learned I was not alone. Two small vampires were staring out into the darkened streets below. As I came closer, I soon realized it was the witch twins.

"Alec, Jane." I greeted them. They turned to me and pointed down were they were looking. It appears as if they stumbled upon a large group new-born vampires out of control.

"There are too many Master. We have to go get help." Jane informed me.

I knew they were right. But as luck would have it, one of the vampires went rogue and I decided then to pounce on him before he got away. I landed in the ally he turned into. _I had him trapped now._ The twins were hot on my heals but I wanted to fight, so I told them to back down but hang about just in case. I needed to get this beast under control and how better, then a good fight. It heard my foot steps approaching and turned looking for me. But I jump over him and back kicked his face before he knew what happen to him. I watched in satisfaction as it flew back. I gave it no time to recover as I rushed it. I had him by surprise, so I clenched my fist; pulled back to strike. My aim was perfect. The impact from the amount of rage I was harboring caused him to fly back with such force, he went right through the wall..

"Now Alec." I ordered.

Alec's power snaked from his out stretched hands and soon the mist enveloped the newborn. I watched as it fell to its knees, totally unaware and subdued. I signaled Alec to stand down and the power slowly dissipated. I moved in and grabbed the thing around the neck in a death grip.

"Tell me when they plan to attack!" I yell out my demands.

It shook its head and I growled.

"Jane!"

Jane came forward and used her gift. I struggled to hold on as he fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"Tell me and I'll give you a quick death! If you don't, I'll kill you so slowly, it will drive you insane."

My threat work. He let the information spill that they will attack in three days. I froze suddenly as I saw in my mind, Bella's face. Then it happened. Fear washed over my soul. I roared in fury and ripped the vampire limb from limb. I heard her faint voice as she was screaming in terror. I jerked as I felt her emotions rush through me like electricity. The twins did a double take as I just took off. I flitted back to my mate in record time, leaving the twins behind as I surged ahead. The house was dark and eerily quiet when I arrived. I climbed up to her room and found no trace of her, she was gone. **NO!**

.


	16. Saving Bella

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.****

**Chapter Fifteen: Saving Bella.**

_**I'm so in awe of the amount of amazing comments and I can't thank you all enough. Hope you like the next one, enjoy! R&R please! Just to clear it up, Bella was not raped!**_

**Bella's POV...**

"Let's go, now," ordered Edward. I backed away from him and then tried to run. Before I could get out the door, I was in his arms and he flitted out in the night like a flash of lightning. "No…" I sobbed as the light from my bedroom...my home, became a blur. I screamed then succumbed to fright and darkness swallowed me whole.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up in a cold, dark rocky cavern. A small fire lit up the cave and the sound of flames crackling on the logs filled the small space. I sat up.

"Edward?" I mumbled, " Where the hell are you?"

Someone sighed and I found Edward watching me from the darkness. He sat on a rock that had been pushed into the corner of the cave.

"So, you're finally awake," he murmured. I swallowed. "Where am I?"

"Welcome to my humble little hideout," he chuckled. He was naked from the waist up and I panicked to what could be on his mind.

"Your mine girl," chuckled Edward. "You've been a naughty, little cheating whore haven't you?"

"What do you want with me?!" I yelled, ignoring his question. He sighed. "Where is Caius?"

"Don't worry about that son of a bitch. I should have killed him for even touching you."

"Edward, you have to stop this. I'm not you mate."

He grabbed my hand and lifted me up. "You _are_ Bella. I just know you are. Your very essence call to me, the way you make me feel, the way you smell…" he murmured, looking into my eyes.

My heart began to race as he bent his head and began kissing me. I backed away and turned to run out of the cave.

"Don't you **dare** run away from me!" Edward grabbed my shoulder then yanked my hair back before I could get momentum to bolt.

My instinct took over and my adrenaline pumped rushing through my body. Fear fueled my efforts as I struggled against his powerful hold.

Edward growled in my ear. "You are not strong enough to fight me little human."

I pulled against his cold hands, then twisted my head up so I could look into his face. "You can't do this!"

"I can do what ever I want!" Edward hissed.

I struggled violently and he responded by restraining me when he pulled my body flush to his. My fight with him excited his instincts and he reacted with dominance. I could feel his full arousal and his desire for me radiating from his whole being. I gasped as I felt his cock against my hip and I desperately dropped down through his arms and tried to get up to run away. He grabbed my ponytail and yank me to my feet. He spun me and swooped down on me, crushing his lips onto mine. There was no warmth in his kiss but a cold cruelty that came from the depths of his hardened soul. His hand roamed my form possessively and I pushed against his chest, clearly repulsed by him. He scooped me up before I knew what was happening then deposited me on the cold rocky ground where I'd been laying by the fire. He ripped and tore away my cloths as I looked at him through my tears. When I was completely naked, he pinned my arms down with one hand then pointed harshly in my face.

"You are my mate and you will obey me! Don't ever forget that!"

"No! I'm just your singer, remember."

"I think it's more than that."

"Edward, please! Don't you see the pain in my eyes?"

"Don't you care about the pain you're causing me and my family!"

"This has nothing to do with them. I'm mated to Caius!"

"Not for long, you're not." His eyes glinted with madness as he dropped them to my naked flesh. "I'm going to mate with you, then he will not want you anymore. When I'm finished, I will turn you and with my venom rushing through your veins, Caius will not want you. Because _you_ will smell like _me_!"

"No! Let me go! Don't touch me, I don't want this."

Edward laughed. "Oh yes, you do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Caius'sPOV...**

I tracked her down without too much difficulty. I could not only smell her, but I felt her fear and pain. I heard her cries in my mind that broke my heart. I had no time to get help or wait for Alec and Jane to catch up, but I knew they were not far behind me. I had no thought or care for my safety. If I died first, I would be there to help her to the other side. I would be able to hold to her forever, no matter who would try to separate us. To love her. She would never be alone again. Never feel the pain of abandonment. I would never leave her. Never again!

I flitted to the edge of the forest, just north of the Cullen's home. A cave was almost concealed by the massive amounts of ivy and moss that grew on the mountainside. I could feel her warmth emulating from the entrance, with the smell of smoke from a fire. I climbed the treacherous height with no effort and hung just below the mouth of the cave. I lingered there, listening to the voices. A growl rumbled from my throat as I heard who took my mate, **Edward!** I swung up then flew in and landed just a few feet away from where he was. He was trying to rape her!

He climbed off Bella when he heard me and spun around to face me. I saw my mate naked and cold. She shook with fear that had me roaring with fury. I saw her reach to try to cover herself frantically when he released her.

"Leave her alone, you crazy bastard!" I raged, trying to get Edward away from her. My eyes burned with fury and I watched as Bella's face was frozen in awe as I let out an unearthly roar.

"Caius! I will kill you!" Edward yelled as rushed me.

I was so distracted by my mate's suffering. And because I didn't see it coming, he was able to deliver a debilitating blow to my chest. I flew back to the wall, then drooped to my knees. Bella screamed and dashed from the bed, toward Edward. I couldn't believe it! **She was defending me**! She started hitting Edward in the back, but it was like hitting rock. But it seemed to not faze her at all. She just kept hitting him over and over with her fists, but he continued to ignore her. He stalked forward then grabbed me by my neck and lifted me up.

"Leave my mate alone!" Bella cried.

Edward hissed at Bella then used his other hand and pushed her to the ground. My eyes went wide as I saw her injured from the fall.

"You know what?! Fuck you, and go to hell!" I yelled.

I snarled then grabbed his wrist and broke it, as I bent it back. I took the opportunity, while he howled in pain, to snatch him by the neck. I shoved him into the furthest wall and slammed his head repeatedly into the rock. His head started to crack and spit as I hissed in his face. Spittle, mixed with his venom, dripped down his agonized face. As he groaned, I stopped and shook him like a dog with its toy.

"Master!" The twins called to me in unison at the mouth of the cave.

I turned my head and gave them a nod and they flanked me.

"Do with me as you wish! Death, fuck that! I welcome it!" Edward declared boldly, hissing agonizingly through his teeth without care.

I laughed in his face darkly and gripped his chin. "You do not fear death! Fear this, you will live; but never will you see the light. Torture will be your only friend. Pain will be all you feel. To Volterra's dungeon with you. Alec take him away!"

Alec used his power to paralyze him. He move hands to his head and kept him under his power. I watched Jane drag him out as Alec followed closely behind.

I turn to find my mate still laying on the ground. I stepped to her side and knelt. I turned her on her back carefully, and saw her breathing still. Relief flooded me, she was alive. My heart ached when I look at my fragile girl. I scooped her up as a lump formed in my throat. Thoughts rushed at me as I held her close and drank in her lovely scent. Memories of the times I'd hold her when we were together safe in my arms, flashed. It nearly tore my heart in two to see her suffer like this; broken and so scared. I brushed her soft mahogany strands away from her eyes and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Your safe now, Bella. You're going to be okay." I held her cheek close to mine. "I love you. Be strong, I'm taking you to Carlisle." I swallowed the lump in my throat and walk out into the night with my mate.


	17. A Time To Heal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

_**Hope you like this one and thanks for all the encouragement! As per usual R&R!**_

**Chapter Seventeen: A Time To Heal.**

**Caius POV...**

I watched as Carlisle busied about after cleaning the small gash on Bella's head. He flitted over to the drawer and pulled out a suture kit. As he prepared her for stitches, he questioned me.

"Edward did this, you say." He said softly, voice full of regret.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. His jealousy and hunger for his singer drove him mad. I'm just glad I got to her in time before he _violated her._" I say as my voice cracked at the thought.

He nodded and began working on her wound. I found myself hissing in empathy for her suffering. It killed me inside that my mate was injured. I hated Edward with every fiber of my being. Death was too good for the likes of him. I had plans to prolong his life as long as I saw fit. He will rue the day of his birth and suffer for this outrage. Carlisle finished up by taping a bandage on to the injured site.

"Did you kill him?" Carlisle asked as he crossed the small distance from the bed to his medical bag on the dresser.

I shook my head. "I decided not to. He will remain my prisoner for as long as it pleases me. I sent Demetri and Alec to take him to Volterria. They will not be returning for the battle, there is no time."

"Your decision is just, and I am so sorry this happened to you and Bella." He agreed as he put away his medical tools.

"Thank you for understanding. What matters now is her, she is my whole reason for existing. I don't know what I would do if..." I choked on my words as the emotions filled my aching heart and couldn't finish.

He walked over to me, scrutinizing my face. "Caius, you look more pale than usual and there is dark circles forming under your eyes. Maybe it's time you hunted."

I crossed my arms then turned to look at my mate just laying there hurt with a bruised head. "I will hunt...when she wakes. I will not leave her." I say with determination.

"Of course Caius, I will go and tell the family of Edward's crime and fate." Then he left the room.

I walk over to her and knelt, then reached for her hand and drew it to my lips. I kissed her finger tips fervently. As the third, and most feared of the kings, I learned three millenniums ago that I had to be ruthless and I _knew_ I was valued only for my hunger for violence. I was also the ungifted one, and had to prove myself. So naturally, I kept my walls up and feelings in check, till I had to let my fury out on someone. But not this time, nothing could stop the rush of emotions I had in my heart for her. The venom tears burned and stayed welled up in my eyes. I was alone and made no attempt to hold back my sadness. She was unconscious and I feared for her like no other. I now realize, she is everything to me.

I leaned down for a kiss. She moaned in her sleep as she felt my lips on hers. That made me desire to be closer her, so I rose from my position, and settled in beside her in the bed. I laid my head on the pillow with her's and held her hand on my chest. I winced a little because my wounds were slow to heal. I needed to feed to heal all the way. But, I ignored the pain, my only thought was for my mate. I would be here for her, I failed her before and I was not going to again. I will be the first person she sees when she opens her eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I spent most of the night pacing back and forth from the window to the bed. Esme came in every now and then to check on how Bella was doing. She straightened her blankets and I helped her change Bella's position so she was not on her back too long.

"Caius, if you won't leave to hunt, at least sit and calm yourself. You're just making a hole in the floor by walking yourself ragged in your state of anxiety." Esme said in her motherly tone.

I sigh as she ordered Jasper to bring in a comfortable recliner for me to rest in. But, I took it without complaint and found it was more comfortable to be still, rather than restless.

"I think it's not very wise of you to not feed, you need to be strong for her when she wakes. Your eyes look so dark, dear." She said to me by the door before she left.

"Yes, I know but I can't go. I do thank you for the chair. If she should awaken...," I glance at Bella, still sleeping.

"Feeding will have to wait." I say firmly.

"As you wish." she exhaled sadly, leaving me in peace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just before dawn, I had a visit from Alice. She entered the room tentatively and asked permission to sit by Bella. I nod to her and she gave me a small smile as she moved into the empty place on the bed. She brought with her a cold cloth and gently wiped Bella's face, making her feel cool and more comfortable.

"I want you to know that I understand what you had to do with Edward." She looked at Bella and then stifled a sob. "I just didn't foresee this happening, because I was too focused on the new-born army." She said in frustration.

"Alice, you can't be accountable for Edward's actions. Nor, are you able to see everything." I say in a soft; gentle tone.

A slight moan came from the other side of the bed and Alice turn to Bella and gasped.

"I think she's waking up." She said excitedly.

I looked over, past Alice and stood. I flitted around the bed. "Are you sure? She's not moving."

As I leaned down to look into Bella's face, I lifted her hand and gave it a slight squeeze. "Bella, love? Can you hear me?"

She moaned again and I saw her fingers twitch and flex. "Darling, wake up."

I coaxed.

"Caius?" She whispered as her eyes fluttered open. She swallowed hard and clicked her tongue as it stuck to the roof of her mouth.

"I'm right here, it's alright now."

"I need a drink, I'm so thirsty." She said as she licked her dry lips.

"Alice, please get her some water."

"I'm on it," she said as she flitted out to complete her task.

Alice came back in with Esme and Carlisle. Alice went to her side and gave me the cup. I helped her sit up and she laid her head against my chest as I supported the cup. She took small swallows.

"That's good. Just a little more cara." She gulped down another sip and then let her body relax against my chest. "Listen to me, Bella. I need you to stay awake for me. Will you promise to try?"

She took in a shaky breath. "I promise."

She smoothed a gentle touch up and down my arms that caused me to shiver. Carlisle moved to sit in front of her on the bed. He produced a small flash light from his upper jacket pocket and examined her eyes.

"Tell me Bella, do you feel dizzy or have a need to get sick?" Carlisle asked as he tested her pupils for dilation.

"No, I just feel like I need more sleep." She sighed out.

"You just suffered a blow to the head, try to stay awake for an hour," she groaned in response, "When you fell, the impact resulted in you getting a small gash and bruise on your forehead. It is the only injury as far as I can tell. Does anything else hurt?"

"No, I just need rest," she moaned as he clicked off his light and Bella blinked. "Don't like the bright lights."

"We'll keep them low, okay?" Carlisle assured her gently.

"Okay, good." Bella nodded, snuggling into me.

Esme walk over so Bella could see her. " I will prepare you something to eat, you need your strength."

"I need more sleep" she said, shaking her head.

Alice sat in front of her. "Bella stay with us for a little while longer. Talk with me."

"I'll try, " she gave a small smile to her.

"Caius has just been so worried for you. He's been as restless as a caged lion." Alice said.

"Caius, thank you for saving me." Bella says looking up at me.

"My sweet love, you never have to say thank you for that." I say gulping down the lump forming.

"Where did you go after I fell asleep last night?"

"I couldn't handle the intense need to mate and feeding helps, so I went to the next city to saté my desires. I just..." I stop speaking as she put her finger to my lips.

"Shh, it's alright. I understand."

I saw her suddenly relax into my arms and close her eyes.

"Bella, stay with us!" Alice ordered.

She started awake again. "Don't...please I need more sleep," she begged us.

"Okay, shh. Be still my love, don't get excited. It's not good for you." I say softly to her, in hopes that she would listen.

Her face was pressed against me as she moan some more. "Alright, sleep. I will be by your side when you wake up." I say then lay her down.

Maybe after this rest she will be able to get up and eat. I watched Bella lay in a quiet serenity then soon, her hand slipped off her belly to her side. She was asleep once more. Alice went out and left us. I moved over to the other side of the bed and slipped in and pulled her close.

She responded as she whispered. "I...love you, Caius." Her voice a soft whisper that washed over me. My mind was reeling from her declaration and joy rose in my soul.

"I _love_ you too." I say as my voice cracked.

Hot tears fell from her lashes and dripped down on the cold skin of my chest. I reached up to wipe them away. "Thank you," her voice barely audible but my vampire hearing caught it easily.

"There is no need, my Bella. I will do anything for you. Sleep now." I say finally as I held her through the rest of the night, waiting for her to come back to me.

**Bella POV... **

The morning rays fell on to my face and I felt its comforting warmth. I yawned, pulling a deep breath in and smelled a wonderful mix of earthly, woodsy scent from the forest that surrounded the house. The aroma hung in the air till a sweet smell drifted to me and I blinked my eyes open. I turned my head to see a boutique of roses by my bed and smiled. _Caius_. In the distance, the song of the birds drifted to me happily as they sang to each other. The muffled sounds of the Cullen's talking and busing around the house, comforted me. I felt that I was not alone suddenly, and turned my head over to look at the window. As the rays of sunlight hit him, his skin sparkled and glowed. I squinted at the bright; mesmerizing twinkles and my heart leapt inside my chest. **Caius!** I want to run to him and throw myself into his arms. But, my head hurt a bit and I did not want to risk it. So, I watched him silently as he gazed out the window.

His arms were crossed and he slouched in the chair with his head turned away. He looked a little off and drain to me, so I started to sit up in alarm. I could see him better at this angle, and his profile looked so weary from worry. I didn't believe it was possible for a vampire to look so tired and ill, but he did.

"Caius?" I called.

Caius jerked and snapped his head in my direction. "Bella?"

Many emotions flitted across Caius's features and then settled on relief. He flew from his chair into my arms. He took unneeded breaths and struggled to prevent sobbing. My chest rose and fell as my heartbeat went out of control. This was the moment, I truly knew without a doubt, that I loved him. I buried my face into his neck and drank in his scent. A comforting wave rushed through me, oh... how I missed him. Tears slipped down my cheeks as I felt the emotions so strong. He pulled back and his arms dropped from around me.

"Bella, I apologize. Did I hurt...," He stopped and put his hand to my cheek. "My love, are you crying?"

"Yes...Caius." I say as my lips trembled.

His arms gathered me to him again. "You need not fear any longer. You are safe here with me."

He nuzzled my neck. I could feel the shuttering breath as he exhaled, expressing his grief and relief at the same time. When he released me, he placed his hands on both sides of my face then looked steady into my eyes.

"When Edward took you, I never been so frightened in all my existence. I just don't know how you will forgive me for leaving you to deal with my selfish needs."

"Stop it. You did not leave me and there is nothing to forgive." I say hoping he will forgive himself.

He swallowed hard. "But I should have been there to protect you. What kind of mate leaves the woman that he loves?"

"I beg you, you did me no wrong!" I looked down to fidget with the sheets. "I saw the way your eyes turned black. You needed to go and feed." I said and looked up to see his face fall.

His muscles in his jaw clenched then he went and stood by the window. He seemed to struggle as his breath hissed through his teeth harshly. As he labored, his knuckled cracked as he formed fists, repeatedly. He did not say anything else as he stared out the window. I knew why. He blamed himself and I saw his pride damaged by not being there for me. He thought his actions showed him weak, but I saw a vampire in love with me and as devoted as ever.

Just then, Esme came in with a tray of food. Caius spun on his heel and walk over to her. "Please let me take that, and thank you." he said dismissing her.

"Your welcome, and Bella...get well soon dear." she called as she closed the door behind her.

He came to my side of the bed, then moved the flowers over and place the tray there for me. I gazed curiously at his face and saw his eyes. They had an unmistakable look of a vampire struggling to control his hunger as they turned dark. He fidgeted with the arrangement of my tray.

"Caius?" I watched him pause and raised his head to look up at me slowly.

"Don't you lie to me. Are you in need of a hunt?"

"Don't worry about me. You need to eat." He continued to fiddle with the tray.

"Will you stop that and look at me?" I say, getting even more concerned.

"Bella, I'm fine really. I hunted last night, remember?"

I placed my hand on his chest and he winced. "Wait, are you hurt?"

"No, I am not hurt, I..." But he cringed again when I lightly touched his chest again.

"Liar, now let me see that." I ordered and pulled his shirt up enough to expose an imprint over his ribs, the exact size of Edward's shoe.

"Not hurt huh?"

"Bella, it is nothing. I will be fine."

"Your body is damaged badly?"

"Naw, it's only a flesh wound." He said downplaying it.

"Nope, that's it, I had it! I'm not eating till you go feed." I said, crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly.

"I'm not the one that's been out for a day and needs her strength." He said as he took the cracker and held it close to my pursed lips.

"No!" I said and turned my head.

"You will, or I will force you if I must." He threatened.

I turned my head back to him and gasped. "You wouldn't dare, Caius!"

"Oh, I'll show you how I'd dare." He slid a piece of cracker between my protesting lips but I spit it out.

"Bella." He growled.

"I refuse to eat a single morsel till you feed, now go!" I say to him firmly.

You're an obstinate little mate." He huffed; giving in.

I watched how his lips spread into a grin. "I will go, but I won't be long, okay?"

I yawned at him and then took my tray and placed it in front of me.

"Good, I want most of that food eaten when I return." I nod and he seemed satisfied as I took a bite of cracker and cheese, then flitted out. I smiled, I do have some power over him. I laughed wholeheartedly at the thought and he's all mine.


	18. The night Before

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.****

**Chapter Eighteen: The Night Before.**

_**Here it is. Lemon alert! I hope I did well, R&R, pretty please!**_

**Caius POV...**

Everything was in motion as the Cullen's planned for battle. I sent the guard for camping equipment for survival in the most dire of conditions. Alice said a storm will be coming the night before battle and I needed my mate safe and warm. Jacob will be joining Bella and I. He was the only one that could mask Bella's scent. His powerful stench just over powered hers, and it was in a word, _revolting_. As we made our journey to the campsite, Bella had a great idea to spread out her scent in different directions with her blood to lead the new-born army away.

"Now that's an enticement they will surly be confused by! Hell, it's got me distracted." I say walking up to her, grinning.

"Yeah, well, it's the least I could do." She says shyly, showing me her bloody finger.

I gulped and took her hand. I licked my lips and salivated some venom. Then, I drew the injured finger up to my lips and darted my tongue out to catch a fallen drop of her blood. A purring developed in my chest to the sensation of her essence that graced my taste buds. Soon, I used my skills and sealed her wound with the venom. I smiled up at her astonished face. She shook her head in wonder and moved into my arms, than farther delighted me, as she reach up and kissed me hungrily. Another purr rumbled in my chest but it did not last long, we had company.

"Well, I'm not too sorry for breaking up all the love by joining you guys in an awkward time, but I will let you two know that I'm not too happy about missing all the action. But, if it will help Bella, then so be it." Jacob announced as he sauntered up to our side, shirtless, from the edge of the forest.

"I know how you feel wolf boy, I would love to kill more than a few that may reach us." I say with a hint of fondness for the kid.

"I'll help you set up, then I'll keep guard outside tonight. The cold has no effect on me anyway. Besides, who wants to be in the same tent with you love birds. Three's most defiantly a crowd." Jacob added mumbling as he helped me dig.

I laughed and went to work. We dug a simple pit at the base of the tree and lined it with pine needles. Then used a tarp, it provided additional insulation. The guard bought the best arctic survival tent and equipment available and we set it up. I vented the top of the tent for the fire and had a good blaze going as Bella settled into her sleeping bag, topped with many blankets. I stressed that she should keep her hat on at all times to trap all her body heat in. Now, we were ready to face the storm and the long night ahead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Through the night...**

My eyes roamed over her, satisfied at the amount of warmth I provided for her. And in the fire light, she looked tantalizing, as her face flushed to the heat. Suddenly, I wanted to see the rest of her. My thoughts entertained the idea to just snake in under the covers to feel her warm; soft body. _But, no not now, you fool! _So I jerked my gaze away to stare at the shadows playing on the tent walls behind her. I tried with all my inner strength not to think about her. I was at war with myself, thinking how she could do better than to have to settle for me just because of the mating pull. I dove further into bitterness as I pictured this sweet, gentle creature having to put up with me. Hell, even I knew I was an irritable, angry, ancient asshole of a vampire. What would I do with a good-natured woman like her. Perhaps I could change. Then it would not be so hard to accept my fate._ Keep her, possess her! _My inner beast urged me.

Yes, I wanted to keep her safe forever. My cock throbbed and twitched to life at the thought of making Bella all mine. We both felt it, and as I became suddenly aroused, so did she. Her heart-beat rose and she panted as her eyes fixed on my pants. I could feel the heat in her gaze as she took in my growing lump with wonder and lust. The response in her body was a typical reaction to our bond. But it was nothing compared to mine. A searing, raging wave of desire consumed me and begged for release to simply touch her. But I fought It. I seated myself in a safe distance away so I will not be tempted.

**Bella'sPOV...**

Holy hell, this vampire is so hot and intense. Really hot! My nipples erected and painfully scrapped against my bra that had nothing to do with the cold. In fact, I was over-heated beyond control. I even began to sweat under all the covers. Caius, emulated so much need for me, that I could practically smell it. It was like he was in heat or something. My panties flooded wet as I saw his eyes go dark with lust. I wanted him to just take me into his strong embrace.

**Caius POV...**

_She wants you! See her nostrils flare at the scent of your venom? It calls to her! Don't fool yourself, you know nothing else will satisfy you. She calms your animatistic soul and fills the empty place in your cold heart. You want her, so stop fighting it!_

I moved automatically toward her without thinking. But, I froze as she responded to me by moving the covers to let me slip in. _Fucking hell yes, oh yes!_ I slipped in and all at once; her heat engulfed me. I sighed out as she wrapped her arms around me. I truly never remembered feeling so good with anyone else before. I gathered her into me, rejoicing in her touch and soft body. I gasped as Bella snuggled into me with a sigh and shifted to get more comfortable. My cock still throbbed and grew impossibly stiffer as the need to be inside of her just tripled. My instincts soon had my will undone as it took over. And all I wanted to do was have her forever. She will never be alone again and no one will touch her but me. I will keep her happy. I swear it with my whole undead life. I was certain I could, I mean how difficult could it really be to keep my mate happy?

**Bella'sPOV...**

"Bella, I want to show you how much you mean to me. I need you before this battle. And there will be no one that could make me happier then you!" Caius declared huskily and emulated such raw emotion for me that it had me reeling with passion.

I shivered, not from the cold. Damn, even his skin was warm now because of my heated body, but from the feeling I received as I gazed into his heated eyes. I was desperate as his loneliness called to me. I had to help him. It made my heart ache at the very idea of ever leaving this strong, loving, powerful vampire.

"Caius, please, will you complete me?" I say without hesitation. I knew more now than ever before what I wanted, and it was him. It was always Caius.

**Caius's POV...**

At that moment of her spoken desire, a need to possess her took hold of me. Bella wanted me to claim her.

As she pulled away to look at my face, she reached up and smooth my jaw. "I need you as much as you need me, don't deny want you feel, Caius."

I scanned her features and saw her passion and determination. "If I do this, there is no going back. I will never let go of what is mine and hell, you probably wont want me to anyway." I clearly showed my hesitation and it frustrated her.

"I said **_complete me_**, you hard-headed vampire! So that means, fuck me now!" She gripped me hard, shouting her command, that stunned the hell out of me. "I want to know what it would be like to be really wanted and loved before I die so **_don't_** make me beg for it!"

"No fucking way woman, you have to ask _me _twice! I** _will_ **show you! And don't say things like that, you will not die or I die with _you,_" I paused to pull her flush to my body and she wrapped her legs around me. "I will drive you crazy as I take you, no doubt about that!" I swear to her, then bent to claim her mouth roughly.

My tongue dove between her waiting lips, taking its rightful possession in a devouring kiss that left her in no further doubt of my feelings. I felt her eager to be closer to me so she searched then pulled my shirt off. Her hand returned and traced the contours of my chest as she moaned inside my mouth.

**Bella's POV...**

I had to explore his body and know every inch of him. I felt every muscle rippling and flexing as he roamed mine. I had to get closer. Dammit, I wanted him inside of me! I began panting with no shame as Caius released me from his kiss and moved to my neck than lapped to the nape. In a fury of desperation, he had both of us nude. I sought for his twitching, rock-hard cock immediately. Sliding over his silky skin with my hand then trembled in anticipation to give him pleasure. His length and girth had me weak at the knees, then I groaned to its size as I worked. I felt wet with need as the sensation flooded me. I gasped as my cum dripped down my thighs.

**Caius'sPOV...**

_Gods! Mine, all mine!_ I move my hips to her touch.

"You are the most beautiful creäture in the world," my voice muffled against her succulent breast.

I laid her back as I licked and flicked my tongue on every inch of her skin. I raised my head to look in her eyes.

"My desire for you will never be quenched. When we are one, you will know the way I feel. We will burn together in passion! Now come for me, my mate," I grunted as I bent toward her hungry, moist mound.

My hands cupped her ass and pull her to me. I licked slowly up and down each thigh, making Bella's body thrash in erotic pleasure. I held her down; torturing her, but setting her free at the same time.

"Please Caius! I can't take this anymore!" She said as her voice shuttered through her clenched teeth.

I saw her reach toward her clit but I swatted her hand away. "Oh no you don't, and you will take all I have to give, my mate." I say, as I gripped her hips and kept her in place.

**Bella's POV...**

His voice sounded so different, as we entered into the night, surrendering to the call to mate. His purr got louder and seemed to flow into me. I tossed my head around as a pleasure wave crash over my soul.

"Yes, that's it! I can smell your arousal. You will come for me!" He commanded, as his cool breath wafted over my opening, dripping core below.

I could feel my muscles clench and I waited for him to take it. I struggled with the growing need, rising impossibly higher and whimpered as he lapped slowly. As his tongue sought my G spot, I moaned and ran my fingers through his silky blond strands. His movements showed me no mercy and soon, I didn't want him to. I started to climax repeatedly as he pulled me up and dove deeper into my sex. All I wanted to do was to summit to his will and his dominant, masculine touch. I gushed my cum as he molded my ass with his fingers.

"Oh yes, Caius, dear GOD!" I screamed.

My pleasure only fed his instincts to satisfy me over and over. Rosalie was right after all. Vampire men did need to make their females cum a lot. A sudden, deepening vibration from his throat rose up and resounded right through me as he labored on. I tilted my head to look at him and was jolted by the erotic sight of Caius's head, buried deep between my legs. My head flew back, as another but larger, orgasm erupted inside. I cried out his name in a worshiping chant that made him go wild with delight and lust. I convulsed as I finished and flailed my arms from the most incredible erotic moment of my life.

"Now you know, my cara. It's only a small taste of how I feel for you." He said breathlessly.

"I want more, Caius! I need you to release us from our torment!" I say, demanding him to go on.

**CaiusPOV...**

"MINE!" I growl as I grabbed her hips.

I thrust possessively up into her, and soon the frenzy died down. I felt the fire in my veins go out and I sank into her softly. Bella gasped then buried her head into my neck. I stayed still for her. I held my weight off her body and let her get used to me.

**Bella'sPOV...**

I lay shocked. There was only a slight stinging pain, then nothing. Only the joy from our union remained.

"Yes, Caius! I'm yours," I said, only because I couldn't think of anything else. My mind was flooded with pleasure and it was all I knew.

"That's right my mate, all mine!" He grunted as he finally moved in and out of me.

Oh yes yes yes yes! My mind screamed, what my voice could not. He pumped on and I became slicker for him. The movements were rough but gentle enough for me to take. I was surprised by his control. I decided if I let him, and he had gone too far, well, he could turn me. I will be a vampire at last. No harm, no foul right? But, he was so good, he never hurt me. I was lost to his passions as he pounded away. His cock grew harder and stretched the wall of my channel. As he developed a satisfying rhythm, he began kissing me. It was surprising sweet. I cried out suddenly in his mouth as another orgasm, the most powerful yet, made us both cum. He head shot up and roared with triumph as his seed gush into me.

Caius rolled over and pulled my sated body to his. We lay together entwined as the fire burned low.

"That was incredible. I never dreamed, I'd feel that way." I say, breathlessly.

"Neither did I, Bella. Refreshing, to be experiencing something new for once." Caius murmured against my hair.

"Surly you have had sex before, you have a wife..." My voice trailed off, thinking about Athenodora.

She had touched him, made love to him. He is **my** mate and the knowledge was tearing my heart to pieces at the thought.

"Bella, listen to me. It was never like that. Not with this endless passion and love I have for you. Yeah, I had sex before, but it was in no way in comparison to what we have. The difference is, that I truly love you."

Happiness shot through my soul. _He loved me, still!_ Even after we mated.

"I love you forever, Caius." I yawned sleepily as I settled back to his chest.

I could feel him grinning as he stroked my hair, then he let loose a soft sigh. Peace filled me too, even though in the coming dawn, danger approached. I let the worry just dissolve like my consciousness, as sleep claimed me.

.


	19. Battle Dawns

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.****

**Chapter Nineteen: Battle Dawns.**

_**I hope you enjoy my little twist! Please let me know what you think. R&R!**_

**CaiusPOV...**

The morning came too fast for me as I lay with her still in my arms. After we made love, she slept peacefully through the night, but there was little peace for me. My thoughts preyed on me relentlessly as I held her. Now that we were eternally joined, my instincts to protect what was now mine, increased dramatically. I couldn't take just laying there, had to get up and pace, so I went outdoors. The storm had drifted away with the coming morning hours, leaving the forest-covered in soft blankets of snow. Silence was consuming, for the snow had killed off any remaining bugs and drove the animals to warmer areas. It was too quiet and I became super aware. I growled at every noise and my eyes darted around the tree lines for any sign of movement. I almost attacked Jacob as he returned from his patrol with the pack. I was relieved to see him. He came up to me in wolf form then phased to human. He stopped in front of me and sniffed.

"So you and Bella are mated now, huh?" He asked as he crossed his arms with a huff.

"Yes, please don't let this put a wedge between you two. Your friendship means a lot to her." I say, and then he shot a glance toward the tent.

"I wanted her." He said simply, defeated.

"It was not meant to be, Jacob." I replied softly.

Just then, we turned to see Bella emerging from the tent. She looked at us both with worrying glances then took careful steps toward us. Jacob stood firm and I reached my hand out for her to take. She gave a small smile to me and took it. She faced Jacob and then reached for him. Jacob look startled at her a moment, then sighed. He gave her one of his sideways grins and took her offered hand.

"You mean so much to me, Jake." She said kindly.

"I know Bella. I see you have chosen, Caius."

"We are made for each other. The choice was already made, we just need to accept it." My mate wisely said, looking up at me fondly.

"Yeah, I know. It's just like the imprinting we wolves do. I understand. But it doesn't make it any easier." Jacob said sadly.

"I understand, Jake. It's alright." Bella says, with empathy.

Suddenly, Jacob sniffed the air and then the clamor from someone emerging from the edge of the forest came to my ears. Seth sprang out through the trees with such a racket, it resounded through the surrounding area. He skidded to a stop then stood in front of us.

Jacob gasped."They're here. It's time." Jacob wasted not a moment and phased to join Seth.

We watched them dash away. I listened as the battle waged on in the field, miles below the campsite. Bella waited with me, looking at me for any news. I could only hear so much, as I waited with my body going rigid. My anticipation mounted with every passing minute.

"I wish I knew how they were doing, but it's hard to tell. The fact that, the army has been held back this long, tells me that the plan has been a good one." I say reassuringly to Bella.

"I hope Jake is alright." She frowned in worry for her friend.

Only a slight twinge of jealousy rose slightly, but I buried it. I knew her loyalty to me and besides, he was a life long friend and her feelings were of real concern. It was a mark of a true friend. Suddenly I felt it. The evil was nearly palpable. Two separate scents drifted towards me, and I knew there had to be more than one. Then he appeared into my sight, coming over the hill. **It was him!** The new-born that tried to kill my mate, weeks ago! I growled and he came to a halt at the sight of me. I sniffed the air, trying to pinpoint the other and she soon appeared at the tree line near him.

"Victoria." Bella confirmed, nodded to me.

"What is your name boy!" I demanded.

"It's Riley, what does it matter? And who the hell are you?" He answered heatedly.

"I'm the fucking King of Vampires, you foolish child! You chose the wrong mate to mess with, and now you die!" I growled out.

His eyes went wide as he saw me coming. My fury became a formidable ally as I rushed Riley and tore into him. The mating bond increased my instincts ten fold, and there was no seasonal vampire stronger than I was now. His eyes darted around in a state of panic as he experienced my overpowering violence. He thought he could just take the life of my mate, but she was not so vulnerable as he first perceived. One element he did not count on, was _me_. _ Kill. Protect her! _My beast roared in my mind. I will rip him apart for this outrage. He will not get his hands on my mate.

As we battled, in our fury of growls, the snow flurried around us as we struggled to take one another's head. Suddenly, from my peripheral vision, I saw Victoria joining the fray. I threw each from me in turn but they came back for more. They were a powerful; cooperating pair and soon had me subdued.

As I was disabled and they had my arms pinned and my head in a deadly hold. Even so, I refused to stay down and give up. _Bella!_ I felt her near, then I glanced up to see, my mate. She stood there unprotected and exposed, showing me a sharp stone in her hand. Her face was fierce, and a small; knowing smile played on her lips. She was, in that moment, more beautiful than I has ever seen her. She stood with power and radiated such exquisite bravery, it was beyond belief. _She means to distract them. She is going to put herself at risk for me! _I realize in disbelief as she cut herself without hardly a flinch.

As her life blood flowed down her arm and dripped on the white; pure snow, she created a delicious; tempting lure for my opponents. They hissed as the faces twisted in her direction. This gave me enough time to act and I kick Riley away. A sudden snarl erupted from the trees and Seth lunged and bit Riley on the neck. His face was panic-stricken as he begged Victoria for help, but she rejected him and faced me. I was not surprised, she wanted vengeance for her mate, and nothing more. We battled furiously as a frenzy of sounds like grinding stone; cracking and breaking, filled the air as we struggled for victory. I watched from the corner of my eyes as Seth dragged Riley away and I knew he was a dead man.

As she turned to look where my beloved was, her sweet blood flowed in a crimson puddle. I looked her way and was still astonished at what she had done for me. I took that moment to grab Victoria around the neck. She screamed in surprise and rage as I pulled hard. Her strong hands trembled and clawed at me, trying to set herself free. But It was too late for her. I roared with fury and yanked her head from her shoulders then let her body fall at my feet in pieces.

Bella rushed to me, with tears streaming down her cheeks, to grab me into an embrace. I reached for her, then caught her around the waist and lifted her in my arms.

"You will never put yourself at risk like that for me again," I say with a feral grunt, my eyes boring into hers with a predator's expression; wild from the fight.

Bella's breath came out harshly as she gazed into my face. Before she could even answer, my mouth swooped down on hers. I showed her no mercy as I displayed my anger and relief at the same time in a single kiss. I felt her yield to my authority and go limp at my raw desire to brand her with my unbridled passion.

I heard through our haze of pleasure activity dying down, miles below us. I pulled away and looked up suddenly. "We got to go down there, I hear the battle coming to an end. It's all over. Hang on tight, cara mia!" I said to her, then flit as fast as my legs would carry us

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bella's POV...**

Where's Jacob? " I ask in panic, as we broke through the trees.

We scanned the surrounding field, then I caught sight of him. Although we were some distance from the battle, I could see many bodies lay all over the field, torn to shreds. My eyes raked the violent scene, finally locating Jacob. He look like he was defending someone from the Volturi. And the Cullen's were trying to convince them to let the new-born live. I gave Caius a look of confusion then we flitted to the scene.

Jane and Felix stalk closer to Jacob and he growled furious at them for daring to challenge him. The other wolves stood by ready to help if needed and the Volturi appealed for the Cullen's to listen to them and help.

"That thing, has committed a crime and is just as guilty as Victoria!" Jane argued.

"She's surrendered, Jane. We can take her and guide her. We will show her our ways." Carlisle stated his intentions.

"No there will be no reprieve for this new-born, she must be eliminated." Felix said decidedly.

My mate put me down by Esme and stepped between them. The guard bowed the heads, acknowledging Caius's rank. He lifted his hand to his guard and they backed down. Caius turned to Jacob.

"Jacob, will you not speak with me in human form?" He asked calmly.

Jacob ceased his vicious snarling, and in a flash, Jacob stood in front of Caius in human form and remained in a protective stance in front of the new-born. I was amazed beyond comprehension. What was Jake doing? He hated vampires.

"Jacob, what is going on here? Why defend this one?" Caius asked gently to keep his tone non-threatening.

"I've imprinted on this girl, and I will not have her harmed! By law, she is MINE!" He declared and all of us gasped.

I saw Caius take in the severity of his words then nodded to Jake. I saw Caius move around to talk to the girl. He gave her a reassuring smile that she was in no danger then helped her to her feet.

"You surrendered, yes?" She simply nodded. Caius continued. "Did you kill anyone?' She shook her head. Caius nodded his understanding to her.

"This girl is innocent of the crimes directed at her. I here-by grant her life and give her over to her mate, Jacob." Caius announced graciously.

The guards, bowed once more and the Cullen's gathered round them.

Jacob took her hands and looked happily into her shy eyes. "And who might you be?"

The small girl with black hair and angelic face replied, "My name is Bree."


	20. The Journey Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

_**Hope you like this one and thanks for all the encouragement! As usual R&R!**_

**Chapter Twenty: The Journey Home.**

**Bella's POV...**

After the battle, I felt really free for the first time. Victoria was destroyed and I was mated to a wonderful vampire. Now, all I need is to become one so I can be with him forever. Caius wants to do it in the safety of his chambers, where he can watch over my change. The guards were now in preparation for our journey and I have some business of my own. I got to say good-bye to my past. I am heading home to be with dad for the last time. I plan on just disappearing. Dad will be upset and no doubt try to find me, but there is nothing else I can do. He can't find out about them and this was the only way. But I plan to spend some quality time with him, and that will mean a lot to us both before I go. My old life will be just a memory, but I will have to be content with that. Besides, I had forever ahead of me with Caius.

Bree was really doing well under Jake's care. She now belonged to the Cullen family, and Carlisle just took her under his wing. With the loss of Edward, it was hard on all of them. But now, they have a new daughter. Alice was thrilled to have a new sister and took her shopping at first opportunity. Bree was very sweet and took to their ways so well. Jake always went hunting with her and he explained to her what he was. She didn't mind, because she had always love animals. She proved to be an amazing person and talented too. In life, Bree had a great ability for taking care of animals and just feeling what they needed. Kind of like the dog whisperers. Now that she has become a vampire, she can communicate with animals. It was wonderful because she can now hear and understand Jake in wolf form. Animals did not fear her, and it served her well when she hunted, she can lure them right to her.

Caius pulled into the driveway and I gulped down my rising emotions. This was it, and my life was changing so fast. But I knew what I wanted. I looked over at Caius as he shut off the engine. He sat back and let out a sigh.

"Bella, I want you to know, I understand that you want to do this alone," he put his arm around me and I leaned into him, needing his support, "Take your time, love. I will back, I have a few things to prepare before we take our flight home tonight."

I nod to him, fighting my tears. I didn't think it would be this hard, but it was. When I pulled back, he saw me crying. He reached and put his hands on both sides of my head and kissed my tears away. As he nuzzled my neck, I wrapped my arms around him again. It was so good in his arms. He gave me strength for what I needed to do.

"Alright Caius, I will see you soon." I say as I pull out of his embrace and open the car door.

"Call me when you are ready, my love." He said, leaning up to look at me from the driver's side.

"I will. Love you." I say as I shut the door and start to walk away.

"Always my cara. Be back soon." He called finally, then pulled away.

I produced a tissue from my jacket, I had the foresight to bring, and wiped away the remaining tears and cleared my throat. I was determined not to lose it. _I will keep it together, this day will be a happy one._ I thought bravely as I approached my door for the last time. I did not have to open it, dad was there to meet me and smiled.

"So, how did the camping go?" Dad asked, as he held the door for me.

"It was great dad, it was cold, but nice." I say as I pass him and breathed in the wonderful scent of dad cooking lunch.

"Just in time, I'm cooking steak sandwiches. Want some?" He gestured, going back to the stove to flip some meat.

"Yeah dad, cool."

"Cool, huh." He laughs. "Have a seat, it's coming up."

**Caius's POV...**

As my mate visits with her father and says goodbye, I went to over-see the preparations. The guard took all the luggage in and made sure Bella had accommodations, like food and supplies. I sent Jane to the store for clothes and personal items, she would have need of. Felix was filling the plane with fuel and I informed the pilot of our destination and estimate time of departure. When things were in order, I found myself pacing again. It was about three hours after I dropped off Bella and I grew restless. Marcus said it would be hard on mates to be separate and he was right. Damn, I had to distract myself so I don't run off to go get her! Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by Jane._ Thank god, what is it? Something I needed to get done? A problem that can't be solved? I can fix it. Anything, but this pacing and worrying._

"Master, I got everything Bella would need and all luggage is ready to go. Everything is going smoothly and on schedule."

_Damn_._ I was hoping I would be needed for something. _"Very well Jane," I sigh, "That's good news."

"You alright Master?" She asked, stepping back looking me over.

"Yes, but it's Bella, you know..." I began.

"I understand Master. It should not be too long and you will not have to be separate from her ever again." Jane said, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Yes, thank you." I say and suddenly hear a screech of the fuel trucks tires, then Felix cursed. "Go and check on that big fool, will you?"

"Alright Master." She replied amused, then took off around to the other side of the plane.

Suddenly the phone rang. _Bella_! I pull out the phone and answer it. "Caius, here."

"Caius, are you air born yet, dear one?" _Aro._ I sigh again.

"No Aro, I'm waiting on Bella! So make it quick. She supposed to call me soon."

"Alright Caius, a little testy aren't you?" He chuckled, clearly enjoying how the mating bond had its hold on me.

"You know it, so why ask?!" I say harshly.

"Okay, okay. I'll get to the point shall I, with the situation being handled well over there, the stories came to nothing and there is no exposure to our kind, so mission accomplished and well done. What do you plan on doing with your prisoner Edward?"

"He will suffer for hurting Bella and don't worry about him. I will deal with the filthy wretch when I get there." I growl out.

"I have no doubt that you will get your satisfaction in killing the young fool. Is Bella ready to be one of us?"

"As soon as I get there we will make preparations to get it done. Right now, she is saying her goodbyes."

"Very well see you soon, Caius." he said finally.

"Bye." I hung up and not a moment too soon. The phone rang again.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Caius. Come pick me up." She sounded so tired.

"I'm on my way." I say, as I flit to the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bella's POV...**

I was a little too silent for Caius to be at ease and he gave me the look... _Are you alright?_ Repeatedly. So to help him relax, I gave him a weak smile and he took my hand and kissed it. I was okay at times, but I felt sadness too and it hurt inside. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to be with my mate, whom I now love with all my heart, but I will miss home. Dad and I had a great last day together. I even went fishing with him and that's something I never did. I wanted to give him good memories of me and I needed them too. I ended our day when we had dinner at our favorite diner. I told him that I loved him. The look on his face was priceless. I hardly ever say that word, and I can't remember the last time I said it to my parents. I received the most loving hug before I left him and a sweet kiss on the cheek good night. When I entered my room to pretend to go to bed, I crept out the window and called Caius to come get me.

We pulled up to the airport and made our way out to the private plane. I was surprised to see Caius's two guards standing at the foot of the stairs, waving. I looked at Caius and he shook his head at his guards lack of decorum. Jane stepped forward and took my hand.

"Hey you," Jane greeted happily, "Welcome aboard."

"Thanks Jane." I say, between laughs.

I took the seat offered next to the window and laid back. I was exhausted. The ordeal of saying goodbye had my emotions on a roller coaster. Caius sat down next to me and he put his arm around me. I couldn't help but yawn and lean into him. I snuggled in for comfort.

"You can sleep my cara. I will wake you when we are near."

"Um hum," was all my reply and soon I was asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey there my love, we are almost there." Caius coaxed gently.

I found myself wrapped warmly in his arms, siting on his lap.. The sun was not up yet, but the morning light crept over my face. I blinked and rubbed my eyes and just under the veil of my lashes, I watched the Tuscan plains come into view. I gasped as I saw the sun coming up and I couldn't remember ever seeing a more perfect sunrise. The pink and yellow hue shone across the sky, bringing to life the sleepy countryside. I sat up. We were driving in the Volturi's black stretch limousine and I grew excited in spite of myself. I looked at my new surroundings in awe and Caius chuckled. I felt his cool breath on the back of my neck and it made me shiver. He put his hand on the small of my back and whispered softly into my ear.

"Are you alright my cara?"

I nodded and smiled. "I think I am just fine, babe."

He laughed. "Babe, not exactly a term of endearment for a king."

"Get used to it."

He clicked his tongue. ""How about, stud or lover." I giggle and kiss him softly. After a few bliss filled moments he pulled away.

"I know, hot stuff. I always liked that one," he continued stubbornly.

"Nope, babe. I like it better." He gave me his puppy eye treatment and I giggled some more.

"Alright, you win. Hey look my dove, we are entering the city," he says and points for me to look out the window.

I glance once at the ancient city and snort. "You know what," he gazed into my eyes questioningly, his tantalizing lips close to mine, "I seen it." He laughed as I planted a heated kiss on him and we continued in our make out session till we reached the Volterra Castle garage. Cauis stepped out and scooped me up and whisked me off through the dimly lit corridors. The torch lights went by in a blur and we did not stop till we were going through the familiar double doors. He put me down then pulled them open with an air of dramatic flair for me and entered the throne room. We saw the other two kings lounging in their thrones. When Aro saw us, he stood up as we approached. His face reflected joy and his red milky eyes seem to sparkle as he clapped his hands in childish delight. He came towards us, floating smoothly down the daïs and took my hand.

"Welcome back to Volterra, Isabella!"


	21. Love Interrupted

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.****

_**I hope you like this one and it's just going to get more dramatic as it goes along. Happy Halloween BTW! R&R!**_

**Chapter Twenty one: Love interrupted.**

**Caius'sPOV...**

"My dear Isabella, you are looking so well." Aro said and gave Bella a warm hug.

"My sweet sister, I'm pleased to see you again," Marcus's hollow voice boomed in his usual baritone, they gathered her into a gentle hug too.

I knew that I was losing my patience. The desire to possess and protect my mate was now overcoming my reason. I could hardly contain my jealousy. Aro's eyes glinted at me and he seemed to be enjoying himself. I couldn't stand to have them touch her. We were newly mated and my instincts were high and sensitive. _Bella. Mine. My mate._ I hated them at this moment as they both hugged her. _Dammit Marcus, you should know better. _I knew in the back of my mind they mean no harm, but Bella belonged to me and I did not want any males touching her. She giggled and talked lively with them as I looked on. _Dammit all!_ She actually liked them. They seemed to also have a fondness for her. I wonder what sort of bond they all share. I have no doubt, this bond will be wonderful in the end, but right know I hated it. She was charmed by their manners and speech. She laughed as Aro led her up to my throne and seated her, saying it was her rightful place. I stood there as my jaw clench in irritation. _The bastards._ The were enjoying teasing the hell out of me. I sincerely hope one day Aro finds his true mate, pay back would be a bitch!

"Caius, come up here on the plat form with your dear Isabella, we shall introduce her properly, yes?" Aro asked, gesturing that I should join them.

"By all means, let's get it over with. I want to take Bella to our room." I mumble, as I join her side.

Aro chuckled at my expense and added. "Patience Brother, there will be plenty of time for _that_." Bella blushed to his words.

A growl rumbled from my throat and Aro shifted awkwardly then spun on his heel. "Guards, assemble in the throne room!" He said after a few rapid claps.

My eyes followed all the guards lining up silently, giving us their full attention. They stood now before us waiting expectantly. Soon, they turned toward my mate and I watched their eyes wander over her form and they sniffed the air. I came out from behind the throne and crouched in defense of Bella. They moved back a few paces and bowed their heads in regret.

"This is Isabella Swan. She is Caius's true mate. You will respect her rank and treat her as your queen. No one of the male gender must touch her. Be aware of your manners and position. She must be protected with your lives, like any royal. Your full cooperation is appreciated. Thank you all, you may now return to your duties." Aro said finally as he waved them away.

Aro turn to face us and I rolled my eyes exasperated. "Are we done now?"

"Oh yes quite. You may want to pay Atheodora a little visit. She needs..." Aro trailed off as he saw my face display outrage.

How dare he be so high-handed and order me about. I wanted to kill but with one touch of Bella's hand, I found my self calming suddenly.

"I will deal with her presently, do not trouble yourself about my affairs, Aro." I say harshly.

"Yes, well...I will see you two later than." He swallowed thickly, then sat on his throne.

I led Bella to our room where so she could finally settle in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bella'sPOV...**

Caius's room lacked all of feminine influence. It seemed to be designed with masculine tastes and only had what was necessary for his accommodations. The room was stark and cold. The style suggested it was still in the dark ages. Brick walls only aligned with a few paintings from ancient days of castles and depictions of war. The torches were spaced at regular intervals and their flames reflected on the smooth gray flagstone floors. Only the Persian rug by the fire-place promised any comfort and the bed fixed in the center of the room on a three stair plat form a real place to rest. The remaining furniture was made of hard sturdy oak and not at all comfortable looking. Just over the fire-place was a painting of the Volturi crest, it seemed old and served to me a reminder of the ancient coven's long, long history.

Caius showed me the walk in closet and I observed not much unpacking was necessary, because most of my new clothes were hanging neatly on the racks next to his. He managed to buy designer dresses and pretty lacy blouses with skirts. I touched the expensive fabric and admired all my things, but there seemed to be no ordinary clothes, like t-shirts and jeans.

I frowned as I let the smooth material slip through my fingers. "Anything the matter, my love." He whispered from just behind me, his sultry voice sending familiar sensations through my body.

My breath shuttered as I felt his arms come about me and I melted into his embrace. "I was hoping to find regular, everyday clothes."

"You will no longer dress that way. We Volturi have a dress code and all must comply with it. Besides, I want to see you in a dress again. You haven't worn one since our date." He purred in to my ear.

I felt weak as he gently kissed my ear lobes then down to my neck. My need ignited like flames and it coursed through my veins. One of his hands slid under my shirt and ripped it off. I gave a cry of shock then he whispered.

"Let me pleasure you." his cool breath wafted against my ear lobes.

I tuned slowly to look into his eyes. My gaze dropped to his lips, hungrily. I wanted those lips on me and remembered just how good he made me feel. The next thing I know he swept me off my feet and took me to our bed. He climbed over me and I surrender all control to him. His lips met mine and with in seconds I was returning it with equal urgency, wanting more. My fingers wrapped around his blonde locks and pulled him into the kiss deeper. Waves of heated desire swept through my veins, urging me on. _Yes, oh, Caius yes! I want you again_!

He responded with a grunt of desire as I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to capture him and hold him to me possessively. I thrust up and we move together rhythmically that soon had him moaning in pleasure. Suddenly a hiss escaped his lips.

"What, are you alright Caius?" I asked searching his face. His eyes were closed now and he seemed to struggle within.

"What did I do? Did I do something wrong?" I whispered and smoothed my fingers against his clenched jaw line.

He opened his eyes and they grew black as pitch. I felt my eyes widen.

"I'm fine, cara mia. You did nothing wrong." He purred.

"Your eyes...they're so black! Are you hungry?" I gasped, thinking my blood was too much for him.

"No...it's just I want you so much. A vampires eyes don't go just black of hunger but for lust and desire too. Bella, just give me a moment to regain some control. Your aggressiveness makes me want you even more."

"Oh...I'm sorry..."He put his finger to my lips and I hushed to his gesture.

"Never say you're sorry for that, my dove." I nod and he scoops me up. " So, where were we, oh yes..." he whispers as his fingers trail down to my pants. He gazed into my eyes then hooked my jeans with one finger and yank and tears them away.

"Ohhh..." I moan as his mouth captured my breast and his tongue swirled over my erected nipples. My desire for him was spinning out of control with his every touch.

"You're so lovely mia Bella, he whispered as he smoothed his hands down to my tummy.

"Ummm..." I only answer as I was lost in pleasure.

"Tell me what you want?" He purred seductively and I looked down at his eyes.

He gazed up at me just over the peaks of my swollen, heaving breast. "I want you Caius." I whisper with my legs trembling to his touch as he smoothed my thighs and coaxed them to open to him.

"Hello!" A strained voice emanating from the end of our bed caused me to startle and almost fall out of bed in shock. If Caius hadn't been holding me, lovingly in his arms, I would have been on the floor by now. My eyes darted to the bottom of the bed.

There stood a woman smiling and with a glint of anger showing in her red eyes.

"What are you two doing? What is the meaning of this?" The woman says, demanding he answer.

Caius didn't answer, but she could see him boiling with rising anger and he was clenching his jaw. How did you smooth over the fact that she'd popped into his bedroom uninvited? So, I decided to speak.

"Caius and I… we were just… we… he was just showing me around."

_Yeah right Bella, and completely naked! _Yeah, I know, but What the hell was I supposed to say?

"Oh, that's really great!" But the woman said it a way it was not so great. "Caius! You will explain yourself right this moment!"

I gulped and then looked at Caius and he was beyond livid. His jaw was clenching harder as he rumbled. "Get… the… hell… out!"

"It was very nice to have met you, please excuse me." I say as I snatched the sheet from the bed and wrap it around me then run to the bathroom and slam the door.

The woman shrieked at his volatile command and flitted out.

I pulled on a robe and hurry out, but stop at seeing the look on Caius's face. He was now sitting on a chair fully dressed.

"I will teach her, she as gone too far!" he swore.

I approached with caution then wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his. "Who was that woman?"

I felt him shrug. "My soon to be ex-wife. And she should know better than to just walk into a bedroom of a newly mated couple. I should have killed her for this outrage!"

I rubbed his chest and soon felt him relax and calm down. "You need to tell her." I say and he nods and gets up.

"I will return soon." He says then flits out and I sigh. I hope he keeps his cool.


	22. The Arrangement

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

_**Hope you like this one and thanks for all the encouragement! I chose to change POVS and others besides Caius and Bella will be read. As per usual R&R!**_

**Chapter Twenty Two: The Arrangement.**

**Caius'sPOV...**

I followed her scent and it led me to Marcus's study. I knew she ran to him when ever she was upset with me in the past. As I approach the door, I heard her cry. _Dammit!_ I couldn't maintain my rage at hearing her suffering, so I let my anger simmer down and calmed myself. To be fair, Athena didn't have any warning. At least Bella was prepared for her. Dora had no clue about Bella. It can't be easy I realized. Your mated for a long time and suddenly no more. Marcus was speaking softly to her and I decided it was time to walk in and talk to her. She was in his arms sobbing on his shirt, miserably.

"My sweet, it will be alright. I will let no one hurt you." Marcus was saying and I sigh as I came to a stop in front of them.

"Did you tell her then?" I ask Marcus and Athena sat up and darted her glossy, angry eyes on my face.

Before Marcus could answer, Dora shot up and stood before me in a rage. "Tell me?! Yes and it should have come from you and not him!"

I saw her fist clench and her nails dug into her palm causing small drops of venom to rise from the wound. I watch it drip on the carpet, as I saw her emotional agony, I closed my eyes sadly.

"I'm sorry for that, I thought I had more time to explain. My true mate is embarrassed too." I say regretfully.

"She should be, the mate stealing whore!"

I growl suddenly and Athena backed up, knowing she'd gone too far. "Do not speak about my mate like that again, Athena! I will have your head for this!" I stalk forward and Marcus flits in front of her, blocking me from getting my hands on her.

"No Brother! I won't let you destroy her!" He stood with such determination and I was taken aback.

Marcus didn't normally care about anything or let alone, another woman other than Didyme. I backed down and remained silent for him to go on.

"I will take her. She will not be separated from her family. As a good and close friend of Didyme's, she means a lot to me."

I searched his face in a state of shock. He was taking Dora in so I wouldn't kill her? I hope he knows what he's getting into, she can be such a handful. Also, even though I used to be mated to her, I didn't know how to feel about Marcus claiming her. It sent strange feelings through me. Like a man dating your ex feeling. It was not too pleasant to think of her with Marcus. But, I knew it was ether that or I would have to kill her. I just couldn't risk Athena killing my Bella.

"As you wish Marcus. But you must control her, I will not tolerate Athena threatening or trying to harm my mate."

"Yes, Caius, I understand." He drawled sadly.

Athena hissed our way and stood shaking with rage. "I will not be given away like some sort of object!"

"Be quiet Dora! Marcus just saved your ungrateful hide!" I yell at her and she shrinks back.

"I will not stand for this..." She begins to say but Marcus interrupts her.

"You will speak no more! I will have you and _you_ will be silent about it!" He growls out, turns on his heel and stalked forward.

I would not have believed it if I didn't see it for myself. He just grabbed her and lifted her bridle style and held her against his chest. He nods to me once and flits off with her to his room. I was left blinking in astonishment. I never saw him like that before. Perhaps, he had some hidden feelings for her after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sometime later...**

**Athenadora's POV...**

It's been three days since Marcus claimed me from Caius and I been coped up in here with him. I lay, sprawled out on the velvet couch near the fire-place dressed in nothing but his long dress shirt that went down to my knees. I huffed and crossed my arms and stared into the flames as they did their mesmerizing dance before my eyes. Normally, I loved the pass time just enjoying the comforting blaze, but not now and who knows, not ever again!

Marcus was not doing too well either, and lacked care of his appearance. He didn't comb out his hair and left it wild and wind-swept. He was stressed as well. _Served the bastard right._ He was very high-handed just to take me in without consulting me. I know I was dear to his Didyme and her favorite friend but to take me in, I wanted no such charity.

He shut his book and placed it on the desk. He leaned back and ran a hand through his long black locks again, the habit that I grew to understand that he was irritated or nervous. Even though I was angry, a small part of me found it attractive. I clicked my tongue at myself. How could I even think it? He forced me here against my will and I was bored out of my mind. In my irritation, my voice was sharp and lacked any kind of patience.

"So what are you going to do with me?"

My tone only made him stare right through me and pay me no mind. He want on to write and I wanted to lose it. He tunneled another hand through his hair and continued to scrawl his letter. I had it! I couldn't resist to tease the caged lion and to poke at him relentlessly.

"I want you to tell me what you plan on doing. I have the right to know!" I got up to say and stood right in front of his desk.

He continued to write and didn't look up. "We will take this one step at a time, my sweet." He drawled with a strained voice.

"You had no right to just claim me like that!" I say, opening up the argument I had with him a dozen times before.

He let loose a weary sigh and got up. "Stop your nonsense, right now Athena! I have no wish to go over this again."

I was through with being dominated. I cocked my hips to the side and put my hands on my hips with attitude.

"You kidnapped me!"

His eyes went wide with indignation and he gaped at me. "Athenadora!" His voice just above a whisper and he moved by me and went to sit by the fire, were he sulked.

I ignored the guilt that surged in my veins and moved back to my place on the couch. "You took me against my will and imprisoned me here. So, what would you call it?"

He rose slowly and walked over to me. "Dora, my sweet..."

"No, don't you touch me! I'm not your sweet!" I say recoiling from him.

He pulled his hand away and looked at his hands in regret. "Dora, I only wanted to keep you with your family and I adore you. You are my sweet sister. Now we are to be mates, please give me a chance."

He held my gaze and I put my chin out stubbornly. Instead of showing signs of giving up, he cracked a small smile. I don't know why really, I looked on him with hatred and blamed him for this whole thing. I was stuck here with him and I was going crazy.

"You look hungry, my sweet. You should come with me. I will get you a nice human to eat." He said, trying to coax me off the couch.

"No and what the hell are you smiling about?!"

He chuckled and knelt by my side. "I picked you to mate also because of your sweet disposition and just look at you now. You're as feisty as a cat ready for a fight! I'm pleasantly surprised. You need to relax though, I'm taking you to feed." He said lifting me into his arms.

"No, I'd rather die!" I protested.

"Well, a good mate will not allow that, so hang on and stop your whining!"

"What?! How dare you speak to me like that?!"

"Athena, a man has to do what a man has to do."

With that, he flit off with me in his arms to the dungeons, where our humans were kept for snacking.

.


	23. Fitting In

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.****

****_Thank you for your wonderful comment, they help me write. I really hope I'm doing well, so please R&_R!****

**Chapter Twenty Three: Fitting in.**

**Bella's POV...**

I woke up to find our bedroom in darkness. After I ate dinner and slept through the night, I felt refreshed and new. Caius made careful love to me last night and it was really wonderful. He loved me till I almost passed out in exhaustion. I smiled as I remembered his loving whispers as he moved over me. I didn't know if it was his sex or his sexy voice that made me climax, but it was so good. Maybe both. My smile faded however, when I discovered that I was alone. My hand drifted across the smooth satin sheets to find the indent from his head on the pillow. I stretched and yawned as I came up to a sitting position. I looked around and then spotted Caius sitting in a chair by the fire in the other side of the room. His head turned to look at me and he gazed at me from the light of the flames. It should have made me feel strange with him just staring at me while I slept, but I grown accustom to it now. I wished however, that he would come to me, so I held out my hand to him.

"Please come and hold me," I ask in a pleasing tone that made his sexy mouth twitch into a grin.

I loved it and Caius was so attentive these days. I didn't mind having to be obedient to him because I was getting used to his ways and he loved to indulge in mine too. I enjoyed taking with him and ask about his day. He tolerated it well, and liked my opinions about vampire matters.

"Good morning my lovely, you are finally awake. I wish to take you to breakfast so please hurry and shower. Would you do me the great honor and put on one of your pretty summer dresses."

I gave him a questioning look and he gestured me to the bathroom. I quickly showered and looked through my walk in closet for the nice, blue knee-length dress with spaghetti straps and put on my white flats. I gave myself a last look over in the mirror and when satisfied with my appearance, I found Caius holding the door open for me. He gave me an approving nod and took my hand and led me to the kitchen.

I like a hearty breakfast but I'm not taking the time to prepare one. Caius said he was taking me to meet some of the guard and Sulpicia. So I settled for quick, toasted frozen waffles. They are not bad when you slather them with blueberry jam and top with whip cream.

Caius watched me swallow every mouthful. He explained that in his long years as a vampire, he didn't remember what food tasted like. He said that, as his mate, it gave him pleasure to watch me eat and it fascinated him that I liked it. Sometimes he asked me to describe flavors, but some of what I say makes no sense to him. Like, if I describe chocolate for instance, he would not have a point of reference. He never tasted it when he was alive anyway. But, he was interested and still asked. His eyes followed every bite and I wondered to myself if he was doing it because he was simply bored waiting for me to finish. I knew I was his whole reason for existing and couldn't help but to laugh at him. I was probably of great amusement to him as well. It was not just him acting this way but the guard too, Jane and Felix mostly. They had eagerly looked after me and took delight in everything I did. It was like, _Oh let's watch what the human will do next. _It amazed me. Soon as I finished Caius offered me his arm and said we were heading to the gardens. As we came out, the bright sun caused him to sparkle beautifully. We made our way to the benches where three women were chatting away.

"Hello my ladies," Caius greeted with me on his arm as we enter the gardens.

Sulpicia, Athenadora, Corin stood up as we approached. I could see each in turn had a different look about their face. Athena's eyed me with scrutiny and little tolerance. Corin seemed flustered and bowed deeply, earning her a small smile from Caius.

"My Master."

She had a rather girly voice, the sort which could become piercing if she were excited and talking a mile a minute. Mouse-brown hair clung to a pointed face and almost down to the waist of a short, slim body with small breasts and narrow hips. Thick brown lashes framed huge red eyes. Jane came to Corin's side and acknowledged her friend with a nod. Sulpicia smiled and took my arm from Caius.

"Isabella, it is so good to finally meet you. I heard such wonderful things from the guard." She said smiling.

Isabella! I hated her calling me Isabella. I hate my name. Really, I do. It brings to mind some formal name for a grandmother, who lives in a Victorian mansion, back in olden times. Someone as far removed from me as anyone can be. I was a simple girl and Bella was a better name for me.

"It's Bella."

Sulpicia smiled so gracefully, her face seemed even more gorgeous. She is the prettiest vampire you'll ever have the pleasure to meet, she is more than lovely, in fact. Her long hair glows as the rays from the sun shine through it. The golden strands sparkle, shimmer and appears to reflect on her features and turn her already porcelain skin lighter. It seemed to make her whole body glow. Her golden brows arch inquiringly over sparking ruby eyes at my statement.

"Well, then Bella it is," she nodded past me to Caius.

He never glanced at Athenadora once, and thanked Sulpicia for being so good to me. I worried for my safety around Athenodora but Caius reassured me that Marcus has her well in hand. It didn't settle my nerves altogether and I shot him a look of fright as he bid us a good afternoon. But he mouthed that I will be fine. I gulped thickly as Sulpicia steered me away through the pathway of flowers. Seeing that I was doing well with at least Sulpicia, Caius left me to it. I was at their mercy for sure. So we walked around together, through the orchard among the trees. Now the fun would begin. My day was getting better and better. With Athena just behind me, it caused me some concern. I could not see if she was going to make a move to hurt me. My only comfort was that Sulpicia had me safely in her sight with Jane on her other side.

"So how are you getting along." Sulpicia opened up the communication.

"I think well, Caius is such a thoughtful mate. I have everything I could want."

A soft snort came from behind me, but I chose to ignore it. Athenadora. I didn't want to deal with her, period. I'd just signed off on the unpleasant case. However, considering the circumstance, we chatted easily and I was trying hard to fit in. I almost gasped when I saw Athena flit to catch up to us and take my other arm. Corin hurried to Athena's side.

"Mistress Athena," scolded Corin in her melodious voice. "Please walk with me," she tried to pull her back, "You know what Master Marcus told you," but Athena looked away and ignored her like she was some sort of common house plant.

"Athena, Corin is trying to get your attention." I say and she shrugs.

"She is merely a servant." said Athena, like she was some sort of subspecies.

Though Athena was short with everyone, I tried to put myself in her shoes. I considered her point of view. She must be hating me right now for all this. Now she had to except me and be friends. So ordered by the kings of course.

Sulpicia put both arms around me when she saw me shiver. "Are you alright, Bella? You look so terrified just now. Do not worry, you are among your sisters."

Athena made no refute and stayed at my side. I could not help but to feel some remorse for Athena. She must be furious and humiliated to be passed up for a human. Caius could have been wiser than to just spring it on her like this. How could he put me in this position. I had to smooth things over, but how? Things seemed hopeless. Suddenly, Marcus came towards us. I looked over to Athena and she flash us a nervous glance.

"Athena my sweet, please, will you take my hand and walk with me?" Marcus urged her as he slipped her hand from my arm and gathered her to him and let us pass. He fell a few spaces behind and I heard her sigh.

**AthenadoraPOV...**

Marcus chattered on about mundane things like the weather and I tried to be interested but I was not. He was kind to me but I sensed he pitted me and I did not wish to be pitied. I wanted to be loved and desired. Was he just doing this because of our long history, I just didn't know for sure. I rather him not be kind and I would have been killed instead. I rather death then _this_. I knew I was being bitter and I will no doubt, take it out on others. Mean because life was mean to me. Oh Caius, why must this be? Please love me again, someone love me. I look at Marcus. Will he?

"Athena, mia cara, might you walk with me to the fountain? The day is so delightful." asked Marcus.

I nod and he led me on. It seems he was doing his duty by rescuing me. What, so I did not have to strike up a conversation with Bella? I was not as grateful as I should be. I wanted to get to know her. I needed to know what Caius sees in her. I looked over to where Sulpicia was with Bella. They were by the roses. I blocked out Marcus to catch what Bella was saying because all of a sudden, Sulpicia looked terrified.

"Oh, what... that smell...I feel strange." Bella was saying and swayed dangerously.

It was daunting to feel frightened for her, but I was. She crumbled to the ground before Sulpicia could catch her. Marcus and I flitted over to her and I watched him knelt and check her.

"She's fainted! Get Caius here now!" commanded Marcus to Corin.

"Right away, Master."


	24. A Rarity

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.****

**Chapter Twenty Four: A Rarity**

_**I'm so in awe of the amount of amazing comments and I can't thank you all enough. Hope you like the next one, enjoy! R&R please!**_

**Caius's POV...**

"My Master, please consider our cause. The nomads were caught feeding on our grounds and it is a violation of our territorial rights," stated Horatio.

I sigh, yet another dispute over territory. Not exactly my field, so Aro went on to be the diplomat and question the two nomads, Kira and Cato. They were a young couple and understandably stupid. The two wandered into this powerful coven's area and killed off a whole family. Kira clung tightly to her mate's arm and buried her blonde head into his neck. I watched Cato stroke her gently in hopes she will gain some composure. His black, long hair fell in a straight curtain as he looked down now and then to coax her to look at us.

"It was merely an over sight, we did not realize we hunted on your land," insisted Cato.

"That is no excuse!" Horatio shouted.

Felix flitted to Horatio's side and glared at him in warning. Aro lifted his hand to silence the two.

"It is clear these two are innocent of wrong doing. It was a simple mistake," said Aro.

Horatio looked livid but wisely remained silent on the subject as Aro decided what should be done. Aro's eyed the couple with interest and dismissed Horatio and his coven. As they filed out, Aro clasped his hands in front of him then glided forward and the couple shifted nervously.

"I would like to know if you two would consider becoming my guard."

The blond girl, Kira looked up bewildered. Aro must have seen a gift in at least one of them and I guess it was the timid Kira. Aro gazed into her face with intensity and she look to her mate for support. Cato nodded for her to answer and she shook with fright.

"Y...you want me?" She stammered.

"Yes my dear and your young mate may join us as well. He can be trained in the lower guard, you however, have an interesting talent for disappearing, do you not?" Aro rubbed his hands.

She simply nodded.

A typical reaction at finding a rare gifted vampire that he wanted. I motioned Chelsea forward and she used her gift. The couple was easily swayed into joining us as their loyalties grew with every passing minute in our favor. Aro was pleased with their decision to become one of us and he had Felix escort them to their new rooms. Suddenly, Corin burst though the doors and stood in front of me.

"Master come quick, it's Bella!"

My first thought was that Athenadora had attack her. _I will kill her for this!_ But she will suffer at my hands, like Edward was experiencing in the dungeons first. I needed to know what happened fast, so as I flitted out with her. Corin and Aro were hot on my heals.

"What happened!" I roared.

"I...I'm not sure. She...just fainted." Corin added with a high-pitched shrieking voice.

Well, that did not lessen my haste and worry, just my anger at Athenadora. I was wrong about her after all. A small pang of guilt flowed through me but I had no time to deal with it. A roar rumbled up from my chest and I hissed as I saw her lying on the garden grounds. My instincts to protect my mate took over and I flew to her side and took her from Marcus. He shrank back as he saw, no doubt, my ferocity.

Aro stood at my side and questioned Marcus.

"What caused her to faint?"

"I don't know, she was just walking with Sulpicia and Jane." Marcus explained.

"Sulpicia, mia amore, what do you make of this." Aro gestured to Bella in my arms.

"She and I were just talking by the bed of roses and she just fainted."

Aro's brows raised in question. "Did she say anything before she lost consciousness."

Athena came forward and nodded. She looked down at me with a unsure shrug. "I heard her complain about the smell of the roses and she just fell out. It seemed to be the major reason."

I was bewildered. Athena was being surprisingly helpful. My thoughts did not dwell on it long because I had to get her out of here. I lifted her up and made way as we all went to my chambers to lay her down.

I laid her gently onto the bed and took off her shoes. I sat next to her and gazed at her face for any movement or sign she was coming to. I tapped her hand lightly to induce her to wake. Nothing yet. I turned to Corin as she walked back and forth, wringing her hands.

"Oh my, oh my," she twittered. "I feel just horrible. I want to die."

I burst out laughing and everyone turn to me and gave me a look like I had suddenly gone mad. She was such a sight to be seen and absolutely serious, I couldn't stop myself. I had an incredible amount of emotions and the one that came forth at such a time, laughter. _Maybe I was losing it._ I looked back down and Bella was blinking up at me. _Oh thank the gods!_

"Bella, I was so worried." Having my strong arms around her was exactly what we needed. "How can you not be angry with me?" I whispered in her ear.

Bella pulled her face back enough to see my eyes. "How can I be mad at you for something that isn't your fault. How could you have known I was not well?"

"I'm sorry anyway, so what do you think happened?" I ask her as I cradled her.

"I think I was overwhelmed. The smell. I just couldn't take it and felt dizzy too."

"Hang on, if it's some kind of aliment, I will find it in the medical book." said Marcus as he flitted out and return really fast with the book. "Okay, Bella. Please describe your symptoms."

"Um... dizzy and I don't like some smells. I think I will be sick at times."

"Um hum," he replied thoughtfully as he flip through the vast book's pages. "Any head ache or pain in the body?"

"Uh, well...It's embarrassing to mention." she stated looking up at me, going a slight shade of pink in the cheeks.

"Bella, don't worry about it and just tell us. We can handle it." I say coaxing her to go on.

"Um, it started with a tingle and it itched at first but last night..." she gulped and trailed off.

My eyes grew big at the words last night. We made love and I gestured to her to whisper it in my ear. As she told me her secret, I gaped. Marcus clucked his tongue and gestured me to hurry it up.

"Well, it seems Bella is experiencing tenderness in her nipples." I say fast and the room went uncomfortably quiet as everyone had their eyes on Marcus.

He rapidly turned the pages and came to a sudden stop then looked puzzled. He shot a look at me that had me reeling with what he said next.

"I believe Bella may be pregnant."

"What! Impossible!" I say, a little too loud.

Bella looked distressed and I felt guilt again. The women talked at lightning pace and Aro, Marcus and I remained quiet and thoughtful. Aro suddenly sat on the bed and cocked his head to the side. Then he put up his hand and I commanded the women to be silent. He leaned over her and I suppressed a sudden growl at him for getting to close to Bella. But, I did not interfere because I knew he only wanted to help.

After a moment he darted a surprise glance in my direction. "Listen Brothers, I hear a strange heart-beat."

I strained my hearing and my eyes went wide in astonishment. There, beating as fast as a little bird's was another heart-beat other than Bella. Faint as it was, I still detected it coming from her tummy area.

"My gods it's true!" I exclaim.


	25. Coming Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

_**I'm so thankfull for all of you. Please let me know what you think. R&R please.**_

**Chapter Twenty Five: Coming Together.**

**Bella's POV...**

I fell asleep in Caius's arms. After the news of my miraculous pregnancy, he would not leave my side. His astonishment about my condition did not last long and acceptance settled in. The three kings discussed the whole affair with excitement. Was this a single event or could it be that pregnancy was possible for all vampires. The whole room was lively with conversation. The women were particular chatty. Even Athenodora could not help but be excited by the prospect of the coming birth. They all talked together about how wonderful it would be to take care of the baby. None of them ever had children and to finally have one in the castle would be a blessing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I opened my eyes to the room silent and still. Caius was nowhere to be seen. The room was dark and the only thing penetrating the gloom were a few candles. Even though they provided some light, I became even more aware of the dark atmosphere surrounding me. I decided to get up and went to one of the windows and opened the curtains so the natural light of the sun filled the room. I threw open the window. A burst of fresh air breezed by me and swirled around the room, immediately causing the room to change and chase the shadows away. Suddenly the door opened, and in came the queens and Corin.

"Well, good morning Bella! We brought you a tray of food and a letter from Caius." said Sulpicia.

She laid my tray on the table by the bed and handed me the letter with a sweet smile on her face. Athenadora and Corin sat on the other side of the bed. I observed a gentle smile on Athena's face that had me stunned again as she continued her pleasant behavior.

"Go ahead and read it. He left just a few hours ago and put all of us in charge of you," urged Sulpicia.

I nodded and sat cross-legged on the bed as the ladies watch me eagerly. I broke the Volturi seal and opened the letter. His beautifully written scrip filled the entire letter, flawlessly. I drew it to my face and was delighted to catch his scent as it lingered on the page and I sigh. This was romantic of him and I could get used to this. It read...

"_Good morning, my lovely Bella. I hope you had wonderful dreams filled with me and our baby."_ I smiled to that line, so sweet. "_I will return later this afternoon, in the meantime the ladies of the house insisted on looking after you. You will find Athenadora's demeanor much altered. She has excepted our union and is learning to love and except Marcus as well. Besides, she loves the idea of a baby to adore. I have decided to trust her as long as the others are present. So, no fear my de_ar. _I want you to be at ease so be a good little mate and follow these instructions for me. First, Breathe and know that everything will be alright. Love surrounds you. Next, when you see your image in the mirror, know that I am in love with everything about you. Thirdly, eat and make sure you have all you want. You will need your strength for yourself, plus one. And fourth, stop crying this instant Bella," _I laughed, sniffed and wiped a tear away, _**know it all!**__ "I plan to kiss you when I get back, so please no tears. But know this, if tears are present, it will have no effect on me. I shall make them all go away with my kisses and you will no longer be in sorrow again. And fifth, indulge your morning in a hot bath that I ordered for you. Hope you like bubbles, Corin insisted in filling it full of lilac scented bubble bath soap. And lastly, have fun with your sisters, they are determined to keep you as happy as much as possible until I return , so don't disappoint them, keep your chin up._

_With my endless love, Your Caius."_

I reread the entire loving letter and serious didn't know if I could complete number three. I felt sick this morning and looked over at my simple tray of crackers, fruit and tea with trepidation. But the bath I considered, I felt hot and sticky from being too warm in my covers. My hair felt matted from tossing and turning in my sleep.

Sulpicia came around to help me off the bed. " Now Bella lets see if we can follow Caius's instructions, I think we should start with a bath, don't you?"

I nod and slip out of bed then went into the bathroom. I stifled a giggle as I saw Corin smile at me entering and presented me with a glorious bubble bath with violet bubbles that came up to the rim. I took off my clothes and settled into the bath with a sigh. I laughed as the bubbles spilled out from the sides and Corin flitted around sopping it up all a fluster. She apologized and I laughed again.

"Corin it's alright, you need to relax more than me. You did a fine job making me feel pampered."

She glowed with pride and nodded. I laid back and enjoyed the comforting hot bath as it soothed my aching muscles. When my bath was over I padded by bare feet and a towel to my walk in closet and found a comfortable skirt and shirt to wear. I came out after I brushed my teeth and hair. All the ladies were waiting for me. I sat down by the fire and Corin put my tray in front of me.

"Eat well, my Mistress," said Corin.

"Thanks, but please call me Bella," I insisted.

She looked at the others and shook her head. "I'm sorry Mistress but your rank and position as Caius's mate will not allow me to do so."

"Well if it must be that way, please call Miss Bella."

"Alright, Miss Bella it is then," she said as she glanced at Sulpicia. She nodded her approval and took a chair beside me.

The breakfast was good but I ate delicately and very slowly. I wanted to keep the food down. I loved the company and it was great to have everything provided for. Corin was a little too much. I was used to doing everything on my own, not having a servant to cater to my every whim. I was happy however, and wondered what will we do today.

**Athenadora'POV...**

I sat thinking of Marcus. I was having a hard time with the changes that I had to endure. He was really good to me, though. As we got through the awkward beginning, I could now imagine myself content and working my way towards happiness. Caius will never love me like a wife again, especially since Bella will have his baby. I was resigned to that fact. So, now there was Marcus. I've spent a lot of time in the library with him. Marcus was usually an avid reader but lately seemed distracted. He sat next to me, listening with interest and patience as I talked about my feelings or the day. He seemed charmed by me and said as soon as I was ready he wished to complete our bond. Oh, how I want to fill my heart up with something other than this pain I've gone through. I knew that my friendship with Marcus and our easy comfort with each other would help in our situation. I hope to get over my belief that Marcus was only doing this as a kindness rather than for love. I needed proof before I give my heart to him.

"So Athena, how are you and Marcus doing these days, you've been quiet and secretive." asked Sulpicia.

I sucked in a breath and sigh. She was the gossip out of all of us and I knew even more than myself. Bella was a quiet one, I've noticed. Kind of like me. I looked over at her and she munched thoughtfully on her cracker. I suppose I will tell them something. Sulpicia was just as bad as Aro when it came to secrets.

"We are doing well. He is very attentive and caring. He wants to be mates soon and I'm taking my time with it, however." I say carefully.

"Ah, Marcus has been in want for a wife ever since he lost poor Didyme. You will be such a comfort to each other," said Sulpicia.

"Yes," was all my reply. I had no wish to contradict her. Marcus did deserve happiness and perhaps soon I can have some too. I will try to be a good mate to him, I love him as a brother and I hope to love him as his mate.

When Bella was finished we decided to take her to see the tower. After all, she will have to relocate there when she becomes one of us. The kings are always adamant that we remain in safety. Sulpicia had Corin carry Bella up the long winding staircase. She marveled at the marble gleaming from wall to wall and the rich paintings and tapestries hanging from every room. Our library was vast and she took time to walk the many isles of books, occasionally running her fingers over the book binds and glancing through a few. We took her down to what would be her room. Didyme's old chambers. Didyme loved her comfort and many pillows lined the couches and loads piled on the bed. Her favorite colors were ivory and gold. Everything was beautifully arranged still, even after all these years. The king size bed canopy was gold with sheer ivory curtains. The sheets satin and comforter plush and warm. Corin had made a fire and lit a few candles to liven up the room. Bella was led by Sulpicia over to the bed and she sat and fell back stretching luxuriously.

**Bella's POV...**

As we made are way back through the halls of the great castle, I noticed more than ever, they were nothing in comparison to the spender of the Queen's Tower. There was nothing beautiful or visually exciting about it. It was cold, damp and I looked at the old stone walls with nothing but a torch and a few paintings here and there feeling it was just too gloomy. As we entered my room again, Corin placed me seated by the fire and I found I need its warmth, for the castle was cold but not the ordinary cold, this chill seemed to penetrate to my bones. Corin wrapped a warm quilt around me and I thanked her for it. I was suddenly joined by Athena as she settled into a chair by me.

"You must be so proud that you are becoming a mother."

"I truly am. I'm a bit nervous, I mean, I don't know a thing about babies." I say truthfully.

"Ah, but I hear that a mother's instincts are strong and all you have to do is listen to it. You will not be alone. You have Caius and us." said Athenadora.

I smiled at her and she sighed. Sulpicia joined us and presented me with a drink. I took it and sipped it. Yum, hot chocolate. I thanked her and she was grinning, pleased with herself as she took a chair by her sister.

"Can I ask you something Athena?" I ask.

"Go ahead, Bella."

"Do you really forgive me for being Caius's true mate?"

I know it was a loaded question but I had to see if I could see the truth in her reaction and sincerity in her words. She turned to me seriously and leaned back and gazed at my eyes. I saw her look into mine thoughtfully with no trace of anger, only sadness. I felt guilt surge though me and soon she answered.

"I come to realize that neither of you are to blame. This was fate, and Marcus explained everything to me. Though our love is but a memory, I've decided that I will not dwell on it and focus on Marcus. He is my everything now. I will have to be content with that." She said softly, never faltering from my gaze.

I was relieved and I saw Sulpicia nodding her agreement to her words. I let my body relax into the chair and suddenly the three Kings enter the room. I was gently lifted by Corin and my sister's followed to the bed. They perched themselves on the bottom of the bed and Corin tucked me in. Caius moved to my side and cuddled me in his arms.

"How was your day, my love?"

"Nice, we went to the tower and I had a grand tour of all the rooms." I say with cheer.

"Oh very good, and did you complete all my requests?"

"Yes, I think I managed them pretty well."

Caius nuzzled me so lovingly it made my heart flutter. I looked into his eyes and they were full of emotion and heated with seduction. I let out a little gasp at his boldness with so many witnesses all around.

"What are you doing, Caius." I say, all a quiver.

"Oh, did my little dove forget the most important of all my demands," he said tickling my chin then turning it up to him.

"Oh, what didn't I do?" I ask coyly.

"No it's what I will do. I promised to kiss you." He grinned at me teasingly.

I giggle and then smirk at him. "So you forgot, not me."

"Not likely that I will forget to do something this important." He leaned in, closing his eyes. I brought my finger up to his lips and his eyes snap open.

"Next time, don't make me wait so long, I missed you." I laughed has he gave me an impatient growl and kissed me tenderly.

He pulled back after a short sweet kiss and Marcus and Aro moved closer to the bed. Suddenly, my new sisters scooted closer to me and growled in warning at their advance.

"What is the meaning of this?" Aro turned to question his wife.

"You are getting too close, only her mate should be allowed near her."

"We mean her no harm, you know that." He said sternly.

"I feel the same way and we must protect her!" added Athena.

I was shocked at this reaction and Marcus and Aro looked at each other bewildered.

"What has gotten into you two? You're acting like a pair of lionesses protecting their young!" Aro exclaimed in exasperation.

"Exactly, Brother. Interesting, they have instincts to protect her and the baby from other males while she is pregnant!" Marcus said in astonishment.

Caius looked down at me and I blink up at him. "Well Bella, it seems you have your own personal guard."

"That's right!" They agreed in unison, crossing their arms.


	26. The Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.**

****_Drama is just bound to happen some times, hope you like! R&R pretty please:)!_****

**Chapter Twenty Six: The Misunderstanding.**

**AthenaPOV...**

The evening was still and quiet. The moon rose slowly in the sky, telling me that the hours were going by and it was late. The peace that Marcus had surrounded me with, a few weeks ago, still remained constant. My love for him was growing stronger every day that I spend with him. Not that living with him presented no flaws, my new love interest could be a royal pain in the ass at times. Just like the rest of the kings, including my ex mate. If they didn't get their way and we queen's did not summit, it's been known that they could throw such tantrums. Most of their demands revolved around our safety and happiness. That in it self, made it difficult to argue with, _damn them! _And the point of safety, they were most stubborn. They growled and commanded us to comply. But, even when he was over bearing and cantankerous, I was content, even happy with him. I was now accepting of my brooding king of vampires. I have to be fair, I sure have faults of my own that he has to contend with. I could sense Marcus having some sort of feelings, but I could not discern them. He was ether hiding them or not feeling much of anything at all.

I left our room, softly closing the sliding door behind me. I padded to the edge and drew a breath of fresh night air as I griped the rail. I leaned over and propped my head on my hands as I looked over at the garden below and the city lights just gleaming over the top of the wall. The moon was now high and the garden look enchanting, all silvery in the moonlight. I was suddenly distracted from my peaceful thoughts as I saw a growing shadow gliding up the path, coming towards me. I gasp as I recognized who it was, Caius!

He stopped just before my baloney and turned his face up to me. His hand goes up and he waves at me. When he was sure that got my attention he asked, "Athena, can we talk?"

I nod and hopped up on the rail and perched there for a moment then jumped. I landed silently by his side. He looked me over and I became self-conscious, because I was wearing my silk robe and night-gown. I reach and tighten it around me and he motioned me to take a turn in the garden with him. We walked along in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes.

"So how have you been, Dora?"

"I've been doing well. Marcus is a thoughtful, caring mate."

"It does me good to see you happy."

"I think I am."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bella'sPOV...**

Caius is gone. I feel strange, so very anxious. I will call for Jane, she is watching over me.

"Jane, please come help me." I call and she was in front of my bed in an instant. She had been reading by the fire.

"Miss Bella, what is the matter?"

"I don't really know, but could you take me for a walk? I can't stay here." I ask, hoping she will not ask too many questions.

"Well, I don't know. Master Caius wished that you rest and take care of yourself."

"Just a little exercise, besides it should help me get tired so I can sleep. You see, I'm kind of restless."

She nods. "Alright. I see no reason why not."

She takes me by the arm and walk down the hall. I wanted to go to more than the boring halls, I needed some scope for the imagination. It will distract me from my worries. We came around the corner and the light of the full moon spayed over the wall of the long hall. I glanced out of the window to see the beauty of the night. The the silvery moonlight cast shadows everywhere. I stopped and Jane looked with me and I froze. I saw two people in the garden. They seem to be having a private conversation. I saw Caius turn toward the other as the moon rays shone on his pale face. The other turn as well and I gasped. Athena stood there with one hand grasping her robe tight. I wrapped my arms around my chest, a sad attempt to ward off the cold from entering my heart. My heart beat faster and Jane pulled me to her as she followed my gaze. Athena? What were they speaking about? He looked attentive. I gulped, I did not want to imagine it. I did not want to dwell on how much prettier Athena was then me. Especially since I got pregnant. My looks are waning by the minute as the days pass by. My stomach was not accepting any food. My weight was going down and I grew pale and the dark circle under my eyes told the story of how much I was suffering.

"Jane, please take me back to my room." I say, feeling my knees buckle under me.

She caught me and put her arm around me. " Yes Miss Bella, you'll be alright."

When Jane got me to the room, she lifted me and placed me on the bed. I didn't want her to see me cry, so I buried my face in the pillow. My emotions flooded me, I was such a fool. Caius was still in love with her. She was beautiful and had a long history with him. How could I even think I could begin to fill his heart. I sobbed till I feel asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Marcus's POV...**

I came back to the room and found Athena gone. I sniffed the air and her lovely Jasmine scent led me to the balcony. I thought I would see her looking out at the night. But she was not there and I was bewildered. Her scent led me to believe this is where I would find her. I walk out to the baloney and gaze out, and as soon as I gripped the rail, my ears pick up on a whisper. I scan the flowers and trees below and did a double take as I spotted my Athena with Caius. _How dare he_! A growl came up my throat and I leapt over the rail.

They jumped as I landed in front of the both of them. They gaped at me as I growled furiously.

"Get away from her, Caius!"

He held up his hands in surrender and stepped away. "I did not touch her Marcus. Believe me, Brother!"

I reached over an snatched Athena away from him and pulled her flush to my body. She gasped and I held her firmly. She looked in awe and frightened up at me as I observed her from the corner of my eye. I maintained my sight on Caius, however. _He will not have her! Over my dead ashes!_

"MINE!" I growl.

"Yes Marcus, she is yours." Caius said and he backed away then flitted out of the gardens leaving me alone with Athena.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CaiusPOV...**

_Holy fucking shit!_ Marcus must be truly in love with Athena. His instincts to possess and protect his mate was extreme. I wasn't expecting that. I merely wished to ask how she was doing. I found out how much Athena was falling for Marcus. I was relived. I also thanked her for her dedication to Bella. It meant so much to me that she was her friend. This whole innocent meeting turned out so wrong. I sincerely hope Marcus does not harm her. I will have to avenge any hurt he may inflict upon her. She meant no disloyalty to him.

I was lost in thought as I entered my bedroom. As I shut the door, I sniffed the air then a scent of salt hit me. As I gazed around, I saw Bella lying in a deep slumber. Suddenly, Jane flit in front of me and I stood back, shocked at the look on her usually sweet countenance. Her face was contorted in anger and she pointed at me as she spoke in a harsh whisper.

"You hurt Bella! She saw you Master, as you and Mistress Athenodora were together in the gardens. How could you do it to her?!" She hissed.

"What! Bella saw me tonight with Athena?" She nods stiffly and I shook my head wearily. "I did her no wrong Jane, I was only speaking to Athena to see if she was getting along okay. I never meant for this to happen."

Jane's heated emotions simmered down and she sighed. " Master, you need to explain. She is so devastated, and in her condition..."

"I understand, don't worry, I will comfort her. She will not suffer anymore. Please give us a minute."

"Yes Master, " Jane opened the door and slipped out.

I came to the bed side and slipped in next to her. I gently removed her silken, brown locks from her eyes and grew sad as I observed her dried tear stains on her cheeks. I felt unimaginable pain at the sight of her sorrow.

"Bella." I say, and I panicked as the sound of my voice made her jump.

"Caius? Leave me, I don't want to see you!" She begged me.

I took her hand in mine and kissed it passionately. She tried to pulled away but I held on firmly. My eyes burned as the venom welled up. She blinked in surprise as she saw my sadness.

"I'm sorry Bella. I did not want to hurt you. I only met with Athena because I was concerned for her. That is all, nothing more. I did not touch her and she declared her love for Marcus. You see, that made me at ease and I will worry no more."

"Do... you still love her?" Bella struggled to ask.

I shook my head adamantly. "I knew that is what you thought and I come to help you understand that I don't anymore."

"You care for her and worry about her."

I sigh deeply. "Our love is dissolved. Marcus can attest to that. However, I would wait. He thought I had intentions toward her too. But, I know when his instincts calm down, he will think more clearly. The only feeling I have for her is guilt. I feel bad she had to suffer at my hands and the humiliation of rejection. My only love is for you, Bella. It will never change. It is forever!"

Her eyes darted across my face and searched it for the truth. "I feel I will have to trust your words."

"Thank you cara mia," I say as I gather her into my arms and she buried her face in my shirt.

I hold her and watch her sleep. I laid with her all night. She was precious to me and her love was all I needed. I could not live without her.


	27. The Claiming

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.****

**Chapter Twenty Seven: The Claiming.**

_**Lemony alert, my dearest readers in the world. Hope I did my couple justice and please R&R as per usual.**_

**Athena'sPOV...**

Marcus took me back to our room and I ran into our bathroom and slam the door. **How dare he even suggest that I was a cheater! **I was just having a conversation, nothing more. Yet, he was accusing me of the unthinkable. When vampires choose a mate, it was forever. Perhaps he thinks I haven't chosen him. But, I have. He's the only reason I have not begged for death. His friendship and love means everything to me. He does not know, he mustn't realize the way I feel, or he would not be so quick to think of me as unfaithful. But to be fair, we haven completed our romantic bond.

I stood in the center of the room hugging myself. I felt lost. The sparking, immaculate facilities gleamed before my eyes. We vampires use the bath and sink, but never have need of the toilet, but there it was. Aro insisted on one being in every bathroom. He said that the room would not be complete without one so, every room had one. I moved to the toilet and sat there and put my head in my hands. I was so happy only minutes ago. It seems a life time to be in such sorrow. When Caius and I used to have an argument, he would leave me on my own for days. I hated the isolation. Then he would come back and I was so lonely and sorrowful, that I gave in, no matter what the fight was about. Caius is very tough to live with some times. P_oor Bella, she will no doubt have her days_.

A sudden creaking of the bathroom door opening, alarmed me to Marcus approaching. I spun, crossing my arms, stubbornly to the wall. I could smell his vanilla scent surrounding me, like a gentle zephyr on a breeze. I didn't need to see his face. I knew what his expression would be. I turn as he put a hand on my shoulder. I was correct. His eyes held such anger, they seemed to gleam with the emotion. His lips were thin and the normally soft lines on his face grew hard. My lips quivered then, I turned away again, afraid of his fury. I jumped as he moved around and knelt in front of me. He dropped his gaze then extended a hand for me to take.

I couldn't, my heart was ready to burst from my pain and I didn't want him to see how much he affected me. He persisted and brought his finger under my chin and turned me to face him again. I did not resist him, I gave in like I always do. His face now soften. His change in his features let me know he was relenting towards me. My body jolted from the electricity of his touch. It was powerful. I gasped as my skin prickled with delight, it was similar to the goose bumps a human would get from a chill or touch from a lover.

He drew me close and grazed his lips on my cheek and whispered. "I'm sorry, my sweet. Please forgive my school boy jealousy."

I leaned into him and wrapped my arms about his neck. It was time to tell him how I felt about him. I waited too long. I stood on my tippy toes and kept my eyes close as I felt him shivered from my touch. I glided my hand under his hair cupping the back of his head. He leaned down and I brought my lips to his ear. My mind raced, trying to find the right words to say to him. I panicked, because nothing would come to my aid. So, instead I tentatively placed small kisses down to his jaw and then his neck. He shuttered from the effect I had on him and sighed on my neck.

I pulled back to see his face and saw his eyes flicker down to my hands as I rubbed his chest. His gaze shot back up and sparked with a fire, now raging behind his eyes. My heart leapt with joy and nervousness as my feelings grew deeper for my mate. His eyes drifted down to my lips and he slowly brought them up to my eyes again. I gulped and my desire to have him just tripled with the small gesture. My lips parted and I shuttered from my emotions raging. I grew weak at the knees and a familiar sensation ran from my erected nipples down between my legs. He smiled slyly when he saw my need for him. He suddenly took me into his arms and lifted me, holding me bridle style, now exiting the bathroom. I grew excited as he laid me down. I reached for him and he look at me for a moment. His chest rose and fell as if he was breathless. But I knew it was not that, it was passion. For me, I did that to him.

"Do you care for me, perhaps even love me a little?" He asked me.

"You must feel it Marcus. Your heart must tell you so," I say and he nods.

His face softens as he climbs on to the bed, closing the space between us. "It does, my sweet darling mate. It whispers to me, even when you are far from me. Every time you look at me it leaps and something in my stomach flutters so much that I could imagine myself sick. But I know better, I'm love-sick for you."

His confession thrilled me. I closed my eyes and he slowly came down and captured my lips so tenderly. I leaned into our very first kiss with my mouth exploring his. He tasted so sweet, like vanilla cream. I wrapped my whole body around him. I wanted to mold us together. His body was warm and my skin burned in response to the feelings of joy running through my veins. His kiss was tender and slow. He took his time as thrill after thrill ran up and down my spine. His tongue sent sensations of bliss as he lick my lips than dove deep for more. He scooped me up and buried his finger in my hair and supported my weight. I loved this. He was a good and gentle lover. I was not used to that, what a delightful change. He sighed in my mouth and laid me down again. He lowered onto me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I gasped as his hand went under my ass, bringing my hips up to grind against his own.

"Say what you want, my love," he whispered in his sultry baritone voice.

"I want you. Bond with me my love, and be with me forever," I answer, kissing his neck.

He pulled back to look at me. "Your mine. Finally, completely mine."

He reached down and pulled me up. His eyes held mine as he lifted my night-gown over my head. His breath hitched as he loving gazed at my body. His ruby clouded eyes darken as they flickered down and fell on my breast. I was lifted into his arms again and laid down. He hesitated only a moment, then slid his hand up from my tummy to cup my breast with a gentle touch. He leaned down and flicked his tongue on my nipple. I arched my back as the pleasure surged through me and traveled down below. I clasped his head as he sucked and stroked my nipples with his glorious tongue. His hand smoothed down my breast and glided over my tummy. He reached around and scooped up my bottom and with his other hand circled my G spot. His gentle fingers caressed my body thrilling me with pleasure.

"Oh Marcus, ahhh you're so good," I pant between rapid breaths.

"Yes, my sweet love," he whispers against my breast.

"Please Marcus, yes. I want more!"

He started to trail down my breast to my tummy and I could hardly manage the sensation of pleasure. I squirmed and wiggled under him. He shot up and pinned my arms down. Oh, it was unfair, now I couldn't move. I needed to have him and touch his body. His instincts to dominate me excited me. I wanted him to. I needed him to take me, take control. It was such a turn on. I gasped and whimpered as he worked my core. I yanked one hand free as I cried out and grasped his head; running my fingers through his soft long locks. My lips trembled as a another shock wave of pleasure crashed against my senses. I couldn't think anymore, just feel. My gasps and moans filled our night and by the light of the moon our bodies moved; gliding as one. I shivered with need as he inserted a finger in my dripping channel. He glided in easily and as he saw my pleasure and moaning increase, he quickened his pace. I was growing desperate for release.

"I need you, I can't stand this much longer," I call out.

He dove deeper and faster, paying my words no mind. My clit throbbed and twitched. I began to shutter but he did not give in an inch. I groaned and clenched my teeth in frustration.

"Marcus! Hurry!"

As he pumped them faster, I gyrated in time with his fingers, trying to make him go harder. _Oh gods, it was coming!_

"Marcus," I screamed as I jerked my hips and my body spasmed.

I reached my climax. My juices flooded his fingers then he sat back and let me go. He watched as I basked in the glow of the after math. It was hard to recover from such bliss. Marcus watched my reaction as I saw him strip away his clothes , hurriedly. My breast rose and fell in quick successions as I anticipated him taking me. He was beautiful. Changed at a time when men trained and fought in wars. He was lean with rippling muscles. His cock stood proud and tall, just like him.

"Oh gods, I want you."

I heard him chuckle as he knelt in front of me on the bed then crawled over me.

"We will be one, my little love. You are a dream come true, Athena. I can hardly believe you are mine."

His words struck me with awe as his very tone revered me in such a way, I could have cried from the joy that seized my heart at that moment. I looked deep in his eyes and saw our forever, shining in their depths. I now could not see myself without him, he is my everything. I reached around him and made a fist on his back as he readied himself to enter. He groaned and began purring as he teased my entrance with the tip. I wanted to be consumed by his fire and I almost cried out.

"Take me now, Marcus, I've waited so long for you."

"Yes my queen, as you wish. All mine, my mate!" He declared as he sheathed his cock into me.

He moved forward, his whole being shook with desire. His muscles bulged as he moved slowly and I lifted in time with him desperately.

"Yes. I. Am. Yours." I say as his bucks became faster.

He filled me to the hilt, so much I was breathless and completely wonton. With every thrust, my heart merged with his as one. I cried out in pleasure and rejoiced in his claiming. He growled in lust as he pulled in and out. He pulled my legs up over his shoulders and bent me back. He hissed as he pumped harder still. My cries grew shrill and he gazed into my eyes as I begged him for more.

"I need you. Yes! Yes! Marcus!"

"You have me, love. We are one!"

I could feel his need rising from him, like heat waves off the road from the summer sun. _Oh gods, I am so close._ The pleasure build higher as he plummeted deeper and deeper. Ecstasy flowed all through me without mercy and I started to thrash. I cried out and threw my head back as my muscled clamped down on his cock over and over. I gushed and spasmed wildly. Then he lean forward and licked my neck. My veins burned out of control and begged him to quench it with his venom. My hand flew into his hair as he bit down, injecting his life essence into me. I was then flooded with complete raw erotic pleasure. Another orgasm rose up in me and I rode it out. This time it was so strong, I felt like I could explode. Marcus pulled back and brought my mouth to his chest. I bit down eagerly and gave him my venom in return. He hissed and moaned as he felt my passion. His head shot up and he howled as he finally came, shuttering from his completion. He rolled on his back, taking me with him and I lay and sigh with happiness. A sob suddenly escaped my lips as the feelings rose up in me. I suddenly realized now we have found love when we both thought all hope was lost.

"Little one, what is this?" Marcus asked as he turned my chin up to look at my welled up, venom teary eyes.

"Oh Marcus, I'm overwhelmed by your love." I say, he chuckled as I cuddle him tight.

"As I am with you. I could not want anything more than to be in you arms, my Athena."

I sigh as he rose from our bed and gathered me into his arms. "Come my sweet. Let us go bathe together."

"Um, yes and there is plenty of room to make love again."

He laughed then tossed me up in the air, catching me again and I giggled playfully. "Ah my love, you are an eager one, yes?"

"Oh yes, and Marcus," he paused and looked at me. "Can I be on top this time?"

He gave me a devilish grin. "Your killing me, my love," he says and I giggle again. Tonight with Marcus, turned out to be one of the best nights I would've ever dreamed of.


	28. Savoring Time

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.****

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Savoring Time.**

_**Hope you like this light-hearted chapter, let me know, my dearest readers.**_

**Caius'sPOV...**

The next days were filled with much activity. The whole Volturi coven came to Bella's aid trying to bring comfort, hoping to help in anyway they could. My heart could have cracked apart at the sight of my mate's suffering. I watched her waste away from the pregnancy as all her bodily resources were to grow the baby and nothing was left for her. I lay next to her and watch her sleep. I adjusted the heating blanket around her so she would not have a chill. The last hour had passed leaving the room darkened and quiet.

The door creeks open slowly, Jane and Alec peek in before entering. They bow to me and I nod. Jane moved over to the candles and lit them one by one. Alec handed me a goblet of blood, which in truth I needed, but with one look at my beloved lying beside me again, I just couldn't. I simply placed it on the night stand and thanked the boy. Jane joined him after the last candle was glowing dimly. I watched as the shadows came alive and danced on every surface as the flames flickered about on the wicks.

"A package has arrived for you Master," Alec said, handing me the small brown box and I took it from him then tucked it safely into my pocket.

"Thanks to the both of you. Now please, leave us for the evening and tell Aro, there is no change," I say, dismissing them and watched as they left.

There was real danger now. A pang went through me again as I thought of the worst. I had the good sense to call on Carlisle and he, along with his dear wife, should be here soon. Also, Alice and Jasper will be accompanying them. I was on edge as I waited for them to arrive. _Time,_ I took it for granted for so long, before it seemed so plentiful to me as vampire but not for the humans...not for _her_. My forever was vast and endless, but a human's life passed away far too soon, like a flower withers and dies after its season. There was never any time to see anything or to do anything for them. Now my love for this beautiful mortal woman had me wishing for more time, chances, experiences. Her human life is going by too fast. I found myself wanting more. I savored every moment and knew our time together as vampire and human was short. The morning hue was now peeking through the curtains and my Bella was soon to wake. I kissed her forehead and got up. I am too restless to stay at her side and I take to my habit of pacing by the fire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bella's POV...**

When I woke, I could tell I have slept for hours, judging by the increasing light spilling between the curtains. I blinked, and sensed I was alone in bed. I searched the large bedroom with my sleepy, awakening eyes. _Caius_. There he was, leaning with casual grace against the ancient, Italian mahogany mantle, he stared into the fire with his head bent low. I gasped as I envisioned him as my angel of darkness and light. A brooding, intense vampire god of judgment and fervent lover to me. The fire snapped in the grate. Voices and sounds of the coven busing about, drifting from the corridors beyond our door. I watched him for a moment longer, enjoying the sight of him. Then he turned his gentle gaze toward me then walked over to me smiling. He glided gracefully over to me and grinned secretly at me with his hand behind his back. He sat beside me as I sat up, and without saying a word, produced a small box from his pocket. I knew I was smiling like an idiot, but I didn't care. He opened the purple velvet box with a crack. He pulled out a Volturi medallion and it winked in the morning sunlight. He held it high and let it dangle above my heart. Then slowly, he let it slip down in to my awaiting hand. As it fell all the way in to my palm, I closed my fingers around it and examined it. Along with the classic Volturi crest, Caius added something special. There in the center of the V, hung a dove, and in its beak, a ruby heart. I looked up to him and he saw all the thanks and love etched in my face.

"You see, I added the dove and heart just for you. You are my little dove and _she_ stole my heart," he whispered sweetly and helped me put it on.

He turned me in his arms and gave me a look over.

"My heavens," he gushed, "there has never been a more beautiful creature then my little dove, Bella."

The pendent hung from its gold chain, just above my breast. My hair laid about my shoulders and he looked adoringly in to my eyes as I drew him down for a kiss. After a moment in his arms he pulled back.

"Now, I am determined that you eat today, so how about some nice eggs and toast, hum?"

"Oh Caius, I don't know..."

"Nonsense, you need to have more food in you."

I watched him clap his hands three times in secession and in flitted Corin. She stood at attention to receive her orders.

"Corin, get Bella some fried eggs and toast with orange juice."

She bowed and flitted out.

"You know I will be sick again, don't you?"

"You have to try. You can't give up. I won't let you," he says as he tilted my chin up to see my eyes.

"Alright," I say then look over to the night stand and lift up his jewel crested goblet, "Hey, why haven't you fed?"

"I was...um saving it for later," he explains, hesitating, trying to take it from my hands.

"Liar! Oh, no you don't! Here let me..." I say as I put it to his lips and his eyes narrow.

I took it away from his lips when I saw his mouth formed a straight line. _The pig-headed fool._ So, I dipped my finger in the blood then tantalizingly wiggled it just before his lips. He looked once at my coated finger and snapped them back to my face. I saw his hunger as his eyes darkened and glisten with desire. His hand suddenly shot up and grasped my wrist. I couldn't move my wrist, but I could the finger, so I took the opportunity to glaze his lips with the blood. He growled in frustration, and without thinking, I kissed him dead on the lips. My closed eyes flew open. An amazing flavor came to my exploring tongue as I licked his lips playfully. I scooted on his lap and wrapped my arms around him. I had to have more. It was better the sex and chocolate combined. I moan into his opening mouth and crushed my body against his. I started pant and grind against his hips. A sudden tug on my arms had me crying out in protest as I was so cruelly denied the delectable pleasure.

"Bella! What...you just lapped up all the blood. It can't be good for the baby!" Caius looked sternly into my face.

I blinked up at him, confused. I looked at the goblet still in my hand then drew it quickly to my lips. I wanted more, like a drowning man wants air. I gulped down the sweet, thick liquid greedily. Caius gasped and by the time he pulled it down from my hungry mouth, I'd drank more than half. He took it from my hand and glanced into it a moment then up at me in shock.

"You drank blood Bella, what...why?"

"I wanted it. It tasted so good, better than anything I have ever had before." I explain.

He looked between me and the goblet and then stopped. He gazed at the blood for sometime as if he was frozen. Then he reached for my lips and smoothed his thumb over them.

"You crave it?"

"Yes, I want more!" I say as I reached for the goblet again.

He nodded. "I will give you more, just lay back in my arms and I will give you the rest."

I obeyed him and he brought it up to my lips again. I parted them readily as the sweet, blissful essence coated my tongue and dripped down my throat. I placed my hand over his and looked into his eyes. He searched mine for answers to why I had this strange craving. All I knew was that I wanted nothing else more then _this_, well perhaps sex with Caius. I was so horny from the effects of the blood, I continued to move my hips suggestively. Soon, he lifted the goblet away and helped me sit up. I turned and watch him set it down then he shook his head.

"I think perhaps the baby wanted that, after all it's half mine. Anyway, your color is improving as well, I'm impressed," he chuckled.

I laughed with him and started from the sudden knock on our door. I sigh as he placed me down and went to answer the door. _Damn,_ no sex now. He stepped aside and I watched as Sulpicia and Athenadora entered. They had a bag with them and opened it, pulling out a bundle of clothes. I smiled as I was presented with regular, casual clothes that looked comfy. They bought me soft, long cottony shirts and velvet leggings. Black and cream color cashmere slip on sock-ippers with rubber on the bottoms so I won't slip. Plus, fluffy pink kitty slippers with face and tail included. I giggled and gathered them to me to put them on at once. They smiled in pleasure to my reaction to their fine gifts. Oh, and they saved the best for last, wonderful silk yoga pants with tank top to lounge about in, day or night.

I thanked them. With new-found energy, I scooted out of bed and to everyone's astonishment, went to put on my new clothes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days were filled with light hearted fun. Everyone liked to entertain me. Sulpicia, Athenodora, Corin, Jane, Alec, Felix and Demitri were all gathered around me as Caius was in the throne room attending to the affairs of the coven. The women were laying at the foot of the bed and the men stretched out on their furniture of choice.

"Anyone want to see a movie?" Called Felix, getting up from the window seat.

"Hell yeah. When?" Demetri asked from his chair.

"Now, I'm going to get the TV and DVD player." Felix left the room then was back in a flash and soon began to hook everything up.

As they were all getting ready for a movie, I was typing and clicking away at the lap top computer. I was more than up to it now. Since I had my first taste of blood, I was so improved, I could move around well and had energy to actually want to shop. Online, anyway. Sulpicia sat next to me and giggled and cooed as I continued to scroll through various baby items and clothes. She handed me her card and I ordered what I wished.

"Ah Bella, nesting is such a classic sign that you will deliver soon," Sulpicia said as a matter of factually.

I nod and secretly smile to myself behind the screen as I ordered more unisex clothes for the baby. Suddenly, the phone rang and I picked it up. I knew who it was. Caius.

"Hey, my little love. How are you? Do you need anything?"

"Um, food and more blood. Maybe a little help in the shower later." I say playfully, suppressing a girlish giggle.

"Ummm, you shall have it my dear." He says in his sexy whisper, then shouts, "Corin!"

"Yes Master, I'm on it," she calls out, standing beside me suddenly, waiting for instructions.

"Geez Caius, warn me next time." I say, digging my finger in my ear, trying to get my hearing back.

Laughter erupts in the room and Caius apologized. "Wow, Bella. Sounds like you got the whole coven in there."

"Yeah, maybe half," I chuckle.

"Just make sure you get your rest and don't let them suck all your energy out, leave some or me," he says slyly and I could hear the smile in his voice and chuckling in the room.

"Oh, _funny_." I say sarcastically.

"You won't be so quick to say so, I'll have you squealing with untamed..." He paused to the clearing of a throat somewhere in the background.

"Caius do you mind, we really must get on with this meeting." Aro says impatiently and more chuckling came from his end.

"Right, well, bye my love." He says too quickly.

I grin into the phone. "Where's my kiss?"

"What?" He exclaimed and whispered, "Bella, I don't think this is the place..."

"Come on, you know I love it, and besides if you do it, I'll do that thing you like best later." I say to sweeten the deal.

"Ummm, I like the sound of that," he paused and quickly gave me the kissing noises then hung up.

I laughed then put the phone back on the night stand.

"Uh, excuse me, Bella? What sort of thing that Master Caius likes best? Share with the room." Demetri got up then came close to my side and gestured to everyone as if I had something to display.

"Nosy much? I plead the fifth." I say firmly, avoiding everyone's inquiring stares by paying all my attention to the screen in front of me, which was showing me many styles of strollers.

"Aww Bella, you're no fun." Demetri says and Sulpicia shoos him away.

Corin cleared her throat. "So what will you be having? How 'bout Vegetable soup or a cheeseburger?"

"I'll have both and a burrito."

"That would be a lot," she countered.

"I'm hungry and I want blood too."

"Okaaay, well, how do you want your meat prepared? What kind of cheese? Which vegetables, sauce and condiments? What sort of bun with sesame seeds or plain?"

I gave her a blank stare. I was just not prepared for all the questions ordering a simple meal could tend. Felix made a derisive noise to my right and suddenly came to my aid.

"Just kill it and grill it, Corin. She's hungry, so hurry it along."

She huffed and stuck her nose in the air, then flitted out in a fury from his rudeness.

"_Felix_." I say and he shrugged.

"_What_? She'll be back in a bit, at least you didn't have to answer all those questions. I saved you, soooo do I get a hug?"

He bounded in front of me and held out his arms. Athena kicked him and growled at his closeness to me. He sprang up and held on to his butt, where she nailed him and hobbled away. I stifled a giggle and Sulpicia shook her head with amusement.

'Thank you." I say to Athena.

Athena grinned. "You're welcome."

Just then, Demetri came up to me. Holding loads of DVD's, like a hand of cards. "Your pick, Miss Bella," he said, but pointed to the only guy movie, _Thor_.

I giggled again and nodded. He gave me a thumbs up and put it in. I usually like romances with fancy clothes and happily ever afters, but the guys preferred action and besides, Thor was hot.

Suddenly, Corin appeared to my side and I jumped at her abruptness. "I took the liberty of choosing juice and chocolate milk for you, since I know you like chocolate.

"Yes yum, thank you Corin. Excellent chooses, I just love it." She smiled as she arranged my tray for me. I put the computer away and began to eat like it was going out of style. I watched the god of thunder in the mortal world, falling in love with the human woman, Jane. I sigh because it reminds me of Caius and I.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Caius'sPOV...**

As Bella was finishing up dinner, I entered to spend some time together. My face glared, grumpily at seeing almost all the coven congregating my bedroom.

"Don't you all have your own room?" I say, crossing my arms.

The guard hardly gave me a second glance. "We like it here, Miss Bella's fun." Demetri answered.

I suddenly flared up with temper because I was not taken as seriously as I was aiming for. But, I saw in my peripheral vision, Bella looking on with a frightful expression and I remembered to not excite her. So, I decided to keep it cool. I walk over to the TV and stood in front of it.

"Now hear this! Bella and I would like to have the room. Will you all find your way out?"

"Point well taken, we're going. Bye Bella." Everyone waved as they exited and my sisters kissed her on the cheek then left us alone at last.

I moved to her side, by the bed and she looked amused now up at me.

"They really like you a lot, huh?" I grumbled.

She nodded and in modesty, ducked her head. A trait of her's I find endearing. I know I was pouting but was relieved when they were all gone. _Damn jealousy. Fucking vampire instincts. I_ did not want to upset her because of it.

I paused when I saw what she was eating. "What the hell is that repulsive thing you just put in your mouth?"

She laughed and explained to me about Mexican food and all it spicy goodness. I listened with patience and settled in next to her. She said chocolate was her favorite. I read a lot about the charms of chocolate but never had the pleasure of tasting it. She kept insisting I have been deprived in life and in truth, I suppose that was true. I had nothing like today's food. But, I imagine I had fresher then this processed crap the humans called food.

"And that? I pointed at the muddy brown liquid in the mug. "No. Let me guess. Judging by the way you devoured Corin's chocolate chip cookies and peanut butter chocolate candies, ummm could it be _chocolate_?"

I watched her grin despite of herself and take another sip.

"What a smart vampire man you are." She said in a very cute tone.

I showed my soft side to her. Yes, even I, the very intimidating, cold, cruel vampire king has one. She loved to see it and I wanted to be loved for my vulnerability and boyish charms that only she would be privileged to observe.

I placed more pillows behind her back then jerked my gaze to the TV. The guy in the cape with a rather large hammer just kissed the girl and Bella cheered.

"I can do it better. Come here." I say as I hooked my finger then reeled her in for a kiss that made her toes curl.

"Hey, didn't you mention earlier to give me the thing I like best?" I say rising up from the kiss.

She click her tongue and pulled me back down "Oh, shut it will you?"

.


	29. Reuntied

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please rated M. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence and Adult content.****

****Happy Thanksgiving or harvest day. Hope you like this one and my little surprise. R&R pretty please:)!****

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Reunited.**

**Bella'sPOV...**

I came wake to the rays of morning light shining through the curtains, causing a glare that had me moaning in frustration and covering my head with the blanket. I felt shifting in the bed beside me and heard a soft chuckle. _Caius_.

"Hey beautiful, wake up. Carlisle will be here in an hour or so." He said as he removed my shield from the sunlight.

I squinted up at him grumpily. "One more minute, please."

"Alright, but you should bathe and get that bed head under control," he laughed and I threw the covers off me and checked the mirror.

"Ahhh, I look like my hair's been in a tornado!"

"Yeah, but you're so cute that way." He says as he flits over and wraps his arms about me.

"Ummm, thank you for that. I got to hurry, I'll be back in a bit."

"Need help?" He calls after me then I look back and see one of his mischievous grins.

I smile at his flirtation. "Caius, do you want me to get done or not?"

"Yes, I see your point, my dove."

I giggled girlishly all the way to the tub and turned on the taps. I sat on the edge and ran my fingers through the hot water. I love hot baths, even though I come out looking like a steamed lobster in the end. I stripped my night-gown and I placed my clothes in a pile on the chair beside me then sank in the water right away to avoid shivering. The floor was freezing underfoot and the chill that hung in the air stole the last of the warmth from my body. Caius's tub was equipped with jacuzzi and it massaged my aching body nicely. I was sore from the added weight and my back suffered. My tummy was hard as a rock and I could feel the baby's movements already.

As I got out of the bath I went to the walk in closet and chose my yoga outfit. It will be comfy and easier to remove when Carlisle looked me over. I brushed my hair and dried it. I took extra time and attention to my appearance and put on a little make-up. I wanted to look nice for my visitors today. As I walked out of the room Caius was waiting for me by the fire. He looked up and did a double take then stood up and came to me.

"My my love, you look quite fetching in that outfit and the way you made yourself up, lovely. I just wish I could keep you all to myself."

Caius's lips formed a grin as his gaze trailed down from my soft curls as the strands lay gracefully into the cleavage. He hesitated only a moment as he reached and held my lock then rubbed it to feel its texture. He pulled me close, showing me how desire looked like in his eyes. Then he took my arm and walked me to the kitchens for breakfast.

I smile bigger at the thought of us being alone. It would be nice to have the whole day with just us. The coven has been wonderful, don't get me wrong, but I don't get much time with my hunny. He's always away dealing with something or other. As I sat down at the table, Corin met us there and flitted about getting my order ready. Feeling not too hungry because of my nerves, I decided on just toast with jam and orange juice.

"What, no chocolate this morning? Don't tell me you have an aversion to it," Caius says and his eyes gleamed with amusement as he hands me my glass.

"No just not in the mood for it right now." He nods and watches me eat every bite.

"You needn't be nervous my love. Carlisle is the best doctor and caring friend."

It was a habit I've grown quite use to and the instincts seemed to surpass the completed mating bond. He just knew what I was feeling. Even far away or in a crowded room, he still managed a degree of intimacy with me. His need to comfort and protect me were very strong. Possessiveness not too bad, but once Demetri made the mistake and touched me. Just a small brush as he passed by me in the hall. The light touch had me stumbling a little bit and Caius steadied me on my feet then whirled around and pounced on Demetri. After a few flying punches, the guys ended it with a few exchanged growls and we went on our way. Yeah, Caius was an intense mate to be sure.

As I was finishing with breakfast, Jane entered with Alec in tow. They hurried over to our table and relayed their news.

"Master and Miss Bella, the Cullen's are here and will soon be arriving in the throne room."

I wiped my mouth with a napkin and look up at Caius. "Okay, so do I look alright?"

He smiled and nodded indulgently. "You are absolutely lovely my dove."

I got up and Caius took me in his arms. "Are you ready to see your friends?"

"Very! I'm ready."

I took his offered arm and walked out to meet my extended family again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CaiusPOV...**

On seeing our approach the Cullen's turned to face us as Aro came down the daïs. He floated towards us and clapped his hands in delight.

"Ah Isabella, such beauty you grace us with and all aglow with the prospect of being a mother."

I saw her blush shyly and nod sweetly. My Bella was always so pleasing and gracious. Every eye was taking her in and I was a proud as any mate would be. Aro introduced everyone as a custom of courtesy which I found not really necessary. Carlisle was smiling gently at us with Esme. Alice covered her mouth and looked as though she may start crying at any moment. Jasper took off his hat and gave us his southern charm nod. But when he came to the third couple, I was all in astonishment at the sight._ Jacob._

He stood there, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. His complextion was noticeably altered. He was pale not from sickness, no. His eyes stood out too. Red and gleaming with excitement at seeing his friend again. Bree's topaz eyes shined with happiness as we made our way to them. Bella gazed at Jacob as if she was in a dream and blinked rapidly at him.

"Jake! You're a...a vampire!"

"Yeah Bella, I know it's weird. I was banished from the wolf pack for taking a vampire as my mate. So, I decided to be with her forever and be changed," he laughed, "If you can't beat 'um join 'um, huh?"

He ran his hand through his hair and gave her a sideways grin. Jacob was wearing a black collar shirt with khakis with multiple pockets that looked comfortable and thoroughly worn with army combat boots. He seemed to have his new-born hunger under good control and gave her a relaxed pose that put even me at ease. But, I still remained watchful.

He winked one of his red eyes then whistled, "Wow Bells, you really have changed since you left."

I saw her bow her head and look a bit self-conscious. I glared at the foolish boy and I decided to step in.

"What Jacob _means_ to say is, Bella looks exceptionally stunning today and radiate with joy." I corrected.

He nodded vigorously. "Of course! And I'm happy for her too."

I smile at his intelligence for being forthcoming with a quick obliging agreement. I put my hand on her lower back and motioned her in the direction of Carlisle.

"Bella, I am pleased to be here to help you. I could hardly believe it when Caius told me, but seeing you now has brought me face to face with an absolute miracle." He says as he took her hand.

Aro came over after he instructed the guard to fetch the bags from the car to speak to Carlisle. "Well it's wonderful to see you dear friend and your family again. Let's get you settled in and then you all can catch up, he motioned them to follow him, "Shall we?"


	30. The News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Just playing with the characters. No monetary gain from this fic. Please advise, this is a mature work of fiction so 16 and up. Violence, language, sexual situations and adult content.**

_**Sorry for the wait dear readers, the holiday is a busy time for me. Hope you like this one!**_

**Chapter Thirty: The News **

**Bella's POV...**

Carlisle instructed me to strip and get in the medical gown. So, I began to take off my clothes and put on the gown that he said to leave open in the back. The air gave me such a chill and the cold tile of our bathroom cut through me so much that I shivered, so I tip toed my way to the examining table that Carlisle had set up for me in here. I carefully took the small stool and hopped up on the padded; reclined table and laid down. As I was pulling a sheet over my legs, a soft knock came to my door.

"Come in," I call as I pulled it up to my chin.

Carlisle and Caius emerged from the bedroom and laughed as they saw me practically hiding behind the sheet.

"I hope you're not really afraid of me Bella," Carlisle says grinning as he opens his medical bag and Caius joined me by the side of the table.

Caius took my hand in his and kissed it. Carlisle rolled over the ultrasound machine and prepared the Doppler with a warmed substance that made the image of the baby possible to see on the small screen.

"Now Bella, I going to place this on your tummy and it will be warm," he reached and handed me a towel, "Here, this is for when I've completed the exam to wipe of the solution."

I nodded and Caius watched Carlisle's every move as he worked. The gown was removed from my tummy and he pressed down with the instrument. The screen was fuzzy until than and I saw gradually as the baby came into view. I looked at Caius and he looked intensely at the screen. Suddenly, the thought of possibly knowing what the baby was caused nervousness come over me and I frowned.

"Whats the matter? You don't look as happy as I thought you would," Caius asked, smoothing my jaw tenderly.

"I have mixed feeling about knowing what our baby could be."

His face softened as he looked into my eyes and saw my anxiety. "And if you find out, it would not diminish the magic any less, just more happiness."

He sat down next to me in a chair and watched the screen again. Carlisle smiled up at me and I couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes and fell down my cheeks. After seeing the failed attempt to suppress my rising emotions, Caius reached out and wiped away the twin tears making their way down and cupped my cheek. After a sweet kiss he pulled back.

"It's going to be alright, my darling girl."

I nod gratefully and blink away the remaining tears to give Carlisle my full attention. He measured and calculated the size of the baby and soon had some news for us.

"Bella and Caius. The baby is growing at an incredible rate. If my calculations are correct, Bella will soon be delivering by the end of the week. The baby seems healthy and strong, and the mother's not doing too bad herself.

He was going to tell me the sex, I just knew it and I tensed up. Nervousness rose immediately. I was not prepared for this and it rippled though my body, then centralized in my throat as I caught my breath. I now realized that this was one of the most important moments of my life and this knowledge will affect our future profoundly. The results that came next sent me reeling with shock.

"Well, I must begin to say first, congratulations. And, I would double up on everything you two get for the baby." He paused as Caius stood and looked between us in excitement. I urged him to go on. "Bella and Caius, you're having twins."

**Caius POV...**

I froze as the words sank in. Babies? My joy faltered as I thought on the weight of his words. Twins, they come early don't they? What if there is trouble and one doesn't make it. What about Bella? I looked at her as she was just receiving our babies' picture in her hand and stared at it lovingly, squinting to figure out where one baby began and one baby ended. Hell, I even had a hard time making it out. But Carlisle pointed out two distinct bodies of the two most precious images I've ever seen.

"Carlisle? How come I didn't hear two heart beats?"

"Oh, I see how you could have missed that. I'll tell you if it wasn't for this machine, I wouldn't even have a clue. The heart beats are rather in sync with one another, as if the twins are one."

"That's amazing."

"Yes, it is very rare."

**Bella'sPOV...**

Back in our room, Caius took me to bed and sat next to me looking very distracted and nervous. I reached up and turned his face to mine and his eyes looked full of pain. A great difference then it looked moments ago as he found out the wonderful news. I grew uncertain if I should ask why, but I just had to know. Was he having second thoughts about having the babes? What was he thinking that caused so much pain? I had to know.

"Caius, please tell me what's the matter," I asked softly as I watched him close his eyes and heard his breath shutter as it released.

"Bella, the news of the twins is wonderful, please understand I am the happiest man on earth, but I'm just now growing in fear as my past life as a human just flashed before my eyes," he said as he pulled me in his arms.

I looked at his gentle eyes that held such a burden that I must now beg him to release it so I can help him. He took my quiet patience as a sign to go on and spoke of some of his mysterious past.

"You see Bella, I was also a twin. I have forgotten, it's been such a long time ago. My mother carried a boy and a girl. I was the strongest of the two of us and my sister was weak and small. I was the only survivor of the birth. The mid-wives assured father that if she'd lived, she would have died soon anyway and be sickly for the rest of her short life. Mother died in child-birth as well. Father took it as a sign that I was destined for something great. He was so stubborn about this belief, it crushed him to see that I was not built to be a warrior he so wished that I would be. My body was too skinny to produce any great muscle mass. But thankfully, I was fast and strong-willed. I had brains too and turned out to be a great strategic adviser to the generals. But I digress, I will save the story of my adult life for another time. The point is Bella, I am afraid of losing one of them, just like my sister."

I now understood his worry and pain, then leaned into his embrace to give him some sort of strength from my emotional support. I smiled as his arms grew tighter slightly and he buried his face in my hair.

"What ever happens, we will face it together. We have each other now, Caius."

He pulled back and I watched him nod. The worrying lines etched in his face softened to the smile forming on his lips.

"Yes, my dearest love. You and I will remain strong for the babies' sake," he said before kissing me goodnight.

I sighed as he held me, then soon fell asleep and before I woke, I dreamed of my babes in mine and Caius's arms, cooing happily and reaching for my hair, playing with it. There was such joy and peace in the air as we played with our babies in the bright summer day under the trees in the garden. As I came awake, the next morning, I was determined to see this through and believe our babies will be well and happy. I will not fear the past. I remained hopeful for the future.


End file.
